


The Catalyst

by Chelle711



Category: Twilight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 70,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelle711/pseuds/Chelle711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella finally learns that her choices have major consequences. Now faced with the ultimate choice, what will she do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue

It’s always hard to read about how other people think of you. For people to read your life’s story only to judge one way or another. That hurts. To see that there are so many stories about my life, some that are good and some that are not. In all of them, I make a choice between Edward and Jacob. 

If only it were that simple.

No one knew, especially not me, that I am the catalyst for all of these things. It is my choices that make or break things. It has taken so long for me to finally figure this out. So many repeated performances of my life in which I would choose either Jacob or Edward and none had turned out right. Each scenario always brought heartache and pain.

Now that this is my last chance to get it right, I finally figured out where I fit in this thing. Before my knowledge of being the Catalyst, I often blamed others and not myself for the things that happened. I never took the time to see that I had the power to do what was right for everyone, me included. I never realized that I have additional power as well, even for a regular human. I had always wondered what brought the supernatural to my door step. It’s not like when I first came to live in Forks, Washington with Charlie that my infamous brush with the supernatural began. It began with my father becoming best friends with a latent werewolf shape shifter. At that moment destinies were formed, callings were answered, and choices were made that will affect not only one individual human, but the supernatural and natural world together.

So, this is the final story of Isabella Marie Swan. Let’s hope that this is the best one.


	2. 1

Chapter 1

Having the house to herself, Bella’s thoughts and feelings were allowed to run freely without filtering or fear of someone else’s reactions. Guilt and shame flooded her for putting the only other person she truly loved, besides Edward, in such a chaotic mess. She had just arrived home from telling Jacob that she loved him, but not enough to leave Edward. The booming sound of someone pounding on her front door startled Bella out of her inner monologue.

“Who could that be? Everyone from the pack is still in La Push and Edward is at home.” Bella questioned herself. As Bella opened the door, she was shocked by whom she saw standing on her porch. It was Leah Clearwater, who had the most intense expression on her face. This can’t be good.

“Leah! Um, not that you can’t be here, but what are you doing here?

“I’ve come to say some things to you and I want you to listen, keep your mouth closed, and for once try to think of someone other than yourself!” stated Leah.

Shocked at Leah’s blunt delivery and her brashness, Bella invited Leah in to have her say. Bella took Leah into the living room. Leah sat on the couch while Bella sat in her father’s recliner. 

“Let’s get one thing straight here Swan. Despite how it seems, I don’t hate you. I hate your actions, indecisiveness, and your uncanny ability to use and hurt everyone around you.” Leah bluntly stated.

Again, shocked at Leah’s directness, Bella couldn’t help but acknowledge Leah’s feelings, especially since she agreed with Leah’s assessment. Actually, Bella realized that she had only been acting this way since she met Edward. But, Edward was perfect and she, of course by her own and everyone else’s standards, apparently wasn’t.

“Don’t give me that look Swan.” Leah sighed. “From what I’ve seen of you from my own observations, that of the pack, and overhearing conversations between your dad and Billy, it seems that you are really not that bad of a person. However, that does not excuse how you have treated everyone that has cared about you. Do you really understand the pain and devastation that you have caused just by being associated with those leeches?”

Before Bella could reprimand Leah for her choice of words, Leah barreled on. Jumping up from her seat on the couch, Leah began to pace. Bella could see that Leah was visibly trying to control herself and think about what she was going to say next. There and then, Bella decided to try and understand why Leah was here and what she needed to express. Just as Bella decided this, Leah began her tirade again.

“I’ve thought a lot about this Swan. I saw what happened on that mountain. Let me tell you one thing about that. You don’t kiss a man like that out of desperation, but out of pure unadulterated love. The intensity of your feelings mirrored Jacob’s so completely that we were for sure he imprinted on you.”

At this statement Bella’s heart began to race right along with her thoughts. She started wondering if he did finally imprint on her. This idea was beginning to make Bella ecstatic! Finally, the fear of losing Jacob to some unknown beauty was slowly melting away. Yet, Leah’s next words took Bella’s breath away.

“But he didn’t. That is why he left you so quickly. That is why he said what he did. He was hoping that you would open up and love him the way that he loves you. Your next words almost drove home the final nail in his heart’s coffin. You told him not to fight, to stay with you. As much as he wanted to stay with you, he knew that you didn’t really mean it. So he left you there to join the fight.”

Bella didn’t know what to say. She knew that everything that Leah was saying was true. Bella knew that she loved Jacob; she just wasn’t sure if she could give him what he asked for.

“First, you told him that you loved him... then the next thing you do is tell him that his love, friendship, and sacrifice were not enough. You practically ripped out his still beating heart!” yelled Leah.

Bella continued to sit with her hair blocking her face and chewing on her bottom lip. With a quavering voice Bella asks “What should I have done?”

Incredulously, Leah stares at Bella. Finally, in a weary and defeated look, Leah begins to issue her ultimatum. “Let him go. Leave him alone for good. Let him find happiness away from you. You claim to love him, but regardless to whether the love is romantic, platonic, or familial; never has anyone treated their loved ones in such a cavalier fashion as you have. If I didn’t know any better, I would think that you were a bloodsucker yourself. Since that is all you have been doing since you became involved with the Cullens. Sure, they helped save you from a few vampires, but to how many more did they expose you in the first place? How many lives have been destroyed by their mere presence? The moment that Edward Cullen came into your life, is the very moment he began to turn you.”

“Stop right there! The Cullens, especially Edward, mean no one any harm! They can’t help what they are! Why can’t any of you see that? Yeah, I have been exposed to more vampires than I would ever like to be, but that doesn’t mean that they did it on purpose!” yelled Bella.

Sarcastically laughing, Leah began to finish her statement. “Just listen to yourself! You are so hung up on their “perfection” and “helpfulness”, Leah puts into quotation marks, “that you refuse to see the truth!”

“And what truth is that Leah? Since you see things oh so much clearer than I do!” Bella yells again.

“You really want to know? The Cullens, regardless of their “vegetarian” lifestyle, bring nothing but death and destruction! Do you realize how many lives have been altered and completely destroyed by their mere presence? Do you not see that, while some may not die due to a vampire’s bite, their lives and the lives of all of the people around them are completely turned upside down? Does that not register in your head? Do you not see the worry and fear that is on my mother’s face, on Billy’s face, when we have to go out and protect everyone from vampires? Do you not see that had not your precious Cullens returned, none of us would have to experience this hellish life?” says Leah.

“You’re just bitter because Sam didn’t imprint on you, but on your cousin. So don’t put the blame on the Cullens for that!” Bella spat.

“You think you know it all don’t you? You think that you’ve figured it all out. Well, you haven’t. I wasn’t talking just about imprinting, as you so callously stated. I was also referring to your father.” Leah begins.

“What does my father have to do with this? He knows nothing of vampires and werewolves!” says Bella.

“See that is where you are wrong, Ms. Swan. Even though Charlie may not know the specifics of the vampire vs. werewolf world, he has undoubtedly become a part of it due to your actions and choices. You willingly bring vampires into your home, exposing your dad to them without a care for his thoughts, feelings, and safety. And before you begin to defend them, think about it. I mean really think about it. Have your precious Cullens never slipped up? Have they never been so tempted by someone’s blood that their inner monster was unleashed? By the look on your face, I know that I am right. Your father has gone through more hell with you than your mother ever put him through! For months Charlie was out of his mind due to worry about you! I know you’ve heard this before, but you didn’t experience the devastation you put your father through when Edward left you! You were so pre-occupied with your hurt feelings about your perfect Cullens leaving you that you never once noticed how your actions were hurting him! He hates Edward, but because he loves you so much and is so afraid to lose you, again, he puts up with your relationship with him. You know, for a human you are just as selfish as they are. No wonder you fit in so well with them. ” stated Leah emphatically. 

“Take that back, Leah!” Bella angrily said.

“No! It is high time someone told you the truth and stopped holding your hand! However, since you refuse to see reason here is your final ultimatum. Either you give Jacob the love, appreciation, and support he deserves or you leave him alone for as long as you live, dead or undead.”

“You can’t give me that garbage Leah!” whispered Bella harshly.

“Yes I can and I have. I have been delegated with this task, while Billy tells your father the same thing. Do you even understand the rift you are causing in a decades old friendship? You do and you don’t even care as long as you keep your Cullens. You don’t care that we, the Pack, actually accepted you because you made Jacob happy at one time? You don’t care that we fought not only to save your scrawny neck, but for all the lives in Forks and La Push! Argh, you are so infuriating! I refuse to let you destroy our Alpha this way,” shouted Leah.

“Alpha, what do you mean Alpha? Jake is not the Alpha, Sam is.” Bella stated in a moment of confusion.

“Again, that is where you are so very wrong. Jacob is the Alpha. It was always his position to have. Due to you and Sam’s refusal of some things, Jacob accepted his birthright and became our Alpha. Why do you think that we were so precise and coordinated? Why do you think that we made quick work of those newborns, even with the help of the Cullens? It was because of Jake and his desire to protect his heart. Nevertheless, the injuries that he received for defending me, was due to not only my misjudgment of the situation, but of his unparalleled need to protect you. I fully accept my blame for the injuries to his body, but you reject the idea that you are responsible for the injuries and damage to his heart, mind, and quite literally, his soul,” Leah explained. 

“I…I…” stuttered Bella.

“Save it! I am done. I came here to say what needed to be said. You have only four days to decide what you are going to do. If you decide to side with the Cullens then you need to leave Forks immediately. We will not have you and the Cullens continue to wreak havoc on everyone’s lives,” Leah demandingly said.

“Before I do that, could you please explain to me how this directly affects Jake as the Alpha? And why do I only have four days to make my decision?” Bella, fearful of Leah’s reaction, asked. Bella looked at the fierce warrior woman and wondered if Leah would actually tell her anything concerning this matter. 

“Look, I don’t understand how my choice will destroy him, when his imprint is out there waiting on him!” Bella began, but was interrupted by a somber looking and sounding Leah.

“Have you noticed the bond between the two of you? Have you noticed how intertwined you both are in each other’s lives? It wasn’t happenstance that brought your father and Billy together as best friends. It was the Spirits will that it happened. Jacob’s Alpha position is different from any alpha before him, including Taha Aki. Jacob has been tasked with leading an ever increasing pack and overseeing the safety and protection of the lives on the reservation and off. With the expansion of today’s world, there is more ground to cover and someone who is familiar with the ever changing world we live in is in high demand. Both of you had to grow up quickly. Both of you faced the loss of normalcy in your family. While Jacob lost his mother and later on his sisters, you lost the time and relationship that you could have had with your father. There is an innate understanding that the two of you have of one another. You not only understand, but sense each other’s needs,” Leah abruptly stopped.

“But what does that have to do with him and imprinting?” questioned Bella.

“It has everything to do with imprinting. Jacob will not imprint because his focus cannot be tunneled into a single person. He cannot and will not let everyone around him suffer for the needs of one person. What you two have is called a Soul Bond. It had been prophesied in our culture that there would be a great Alpha, with his Catalyst that will save all people from the ravaging of the Cold Ones,” says Leah.

“Wait a minute! What are you talking about? I have never heard of this before? Why would I be this, this Catalyst that you are talking about?” Bella questioned Leah again.

“You will have to talk to Old Quill about that. Oh, and you only have four days because that is how long it is going to take for Jake to heal, phase again, and begin his mission with or without you.” With that last statement Leah got up and walked out the door leaving Bella with a slack jaw and her thoughts to keep her company.


	3. 2

Chapter 2

 

At the Cullen residence, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Esme began to wonder why Bella had sent Edward home instead of allowing him to be with her after the fight. They openly discussed that they knew Bella should feel safer now that Edward destroyed Victoria. They did sympathize with her about her mutt friend and the extent of his injuries. They also wondered how long it would take for Carlisle to finish and return home safely.

Not too far into the grounds outside of the house stood Edward alone with his thoughts. At first it would seem that he was merely enjoying the beautiful and artful landscape that Esme designed. However, he was really waiting for the other person in the yard with him to speak her mind and leave him in peace. 

“Edward, I know what you did,” Rosalie approached Edward outside of the Cullen residence away from the ears of the rest of the family.

“Rose, what incessant, inane babble are you spouting now?” Edward stated without turning around. ‘What does this vain creature want with me? She has become an ever-present thorn in my side when it comes to my acquisition of Bella. First, she gives Bella mean and catty looks, and then proceeds to be as unwelcoming toward her as possible. I couldn’t care less that she thinks that I am bringing unnecessary danger to the family. She already has a mate, one she practically turned herself. So, why is it so horrible for me to want what everyone else has?’ thought Edward.

“Humph, you would stand there and act all holier than thou, as if you are truly not the monster we both know you are. I figured out why Bella becomes a simpering fool every time you are around. I must congratulate you for concocting this ingenious plan of yours. You certainly had us all fooled. You see, I began to wonder about the two of you. I wanted to know why you were able to walk away from your singer, especially after removing James’ venom from her. It really became peculiar when you demanded that we all leave her alone with absolutely no contact from any of us.”

“Rose, again, I have no idea of what you are talking about. In reference to my despicable reasons for leaving Bella the way that I did, save your breath. I know that I was wrong and that I put her not only in Victoria’s waiting hands, but also into that simpleton mutt’s clutches as well.”

“Oh Edward, you think that is the only reason I am out here confronting you?”

“Well, what other reason is there? Remember, I can see your thoughts and none of them pique my interest or deserve commenting upon,” Edward snickers.

“Well, dear brother,” Rosalie begins sarcastically. “I have figured out your plans. Plain and simple you marked Bella with your venom.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Edward says, “Look, I get it that you don’t approve of my relationship with Bella. Nonetheless, you are just going to have to get over yourself and welcome her. Bella will be here to stay.”

“Not when she finds out why she can’t seem to function without you,” Rosalie begins but stops when they hear Carlisle pull into the driveway and park into the garage.

“This discussion isn’t over Rose.”

“Oh, yes it is. Just know that I know what you have really been up to Edward,” Rosalie states and proceeds back to the mansion leaving Edward to try and filter through her thoughts. Rosalie learned a long time ago how to deter unwanted intruders from her thoughts and decisions. She continued aimlessly towards the garage where Carlisle was just getting out of his car and was about to close the garage door.

“Rose, I am glad that you and mostly everyone else came out unscathed from this fight. I’m going inside, care to walk with me?” says Carlisle.

“Sure,” says Rosalie. They begin to walk toward the house. Rosalie notices that they are taking a roundabout way to get into the house. Whatever it is that Carlisle wants to talk about, he must not want prying ears to hear.

“Rose, I wanted to talk to you about something.”  
“Is it about Bella?” Rosalie asks.

Shocked that Rosalie pinpointed his issue so fast, Carlisle responds “Yes. I began to notice some things and I was hoping to bounce some ideas off of someone else.”

“What you are really saying is that you wanted to talk to someone who has not bought a one way ticket to Vampireville,” Rosalie sarcastically replies.

“Again, yes Rose. Although, the witty comment you just made was a little overboard.”

“So, that does not make it any less true.”

“Unfortunately, you are right. Getting back to the matter at hand, as I said, I began to notice some things recently and something even more unsettling today.”

“What has you so startled Carlisle?”

“I am starting to think that this relationship between Edward and Bella is unhealthy, dangerous even. I know that this may come as a surprise to you,” Carlisle says when he sees Rosalie’s eyes widen and her jaw drop in shock. He hurriedly continues before Rosalie can respond.

“The interaction between Edward and Bella is not one of mutual need, but of prize and possession. Bella has built her life around Edward again because she is so afraid that we’ll leave her. She adamantly refuses to acknowledge and respect the people around her that genuinely love and care for her. She carelessly throws their feelings away if it contradicts or clashes with whatever Edward says. The poor girl can’t even move around town without being monitored by Alice per Edward’s wishes. Instead of growing into equals in their relationship, Edward makes all the decisions and Bella mindlessly follows along. Instead of voicing her opinion, thoughts and wants, all she does is try to please us, well not you Rose. This is not the same girl that we first met. What do you think?”

“I agree with everything you’ve said. Our leaving her because of Edward has done a lot of damage.   
However, that is not all of the reasons why things are the way they seem to be,” states Rosalie

“Why is that?”

“It is because she loves that mutt Jacob too. She actually comes alive with him. It is amazing and disgusting to see.”

“Okay Rose, explain that to me.”

“It is amazing because we see Bella opening up around Jacob. She isn’t some hothouse flower around him. Yet, it is disgusting because of how she treats him once Edward comes around and Edward always comes around. It is like Edward has some unnatural hold over her, even for a vampire,” she exclaims.

“Yes, that is true. That was more than evident before, during, and after the newborn fight. Bella almost froze because of Edward’s refusal to let Jacob help. She couldn’t even have a decent conversation with Jacob. Edward and Alice don’t know that I overheard their conversation and plan to keep Bella and Jacob’s time together very limited. I do think that much of what Edward and Bella have is unnatural, abusive even,” states Carlisle with a shake of his head.

“What I have to say next must remain between us regardless of whether or not you agree with me,” Rosalie fervently stated.

“You have my word, Rose.”

“Carlisle, how do you think Edward is able to withstand being around Bella since she is his singer? Emmett met his and could not help but succumb to his nature. How much control does Edward really have? Especially when you had to force Edward to stop sucking when he was removing James’ venom from Bella? If taking a two week trip up to Denali was all it took for him to learn control, then why hasn’t Jasper gone there to learn this type of control as well. We all know that Jasper is new to this lifestyle, why not make it easier for him to adjust? Why hasn’t Edward taught Jasper how to control his blood lust, especially since Bella is always around and her scent is always on Edward? Why hasn’t Alice demanded that her husband be taught this obviously needed and necessary skill? We will always be around humans, not just Bella, so why isn’t this being emphasized? What could Edward have possibly learned in Denali that none of us know?” Rosalie spoke, pacing back and forth in front of Carlisle. She was desperately hoping that he would be able to follow her train of thought and come to the same conclusion that she already had.

As Carlisle watched Rosalie pace in clear agitation he reflected on what she said. Everyone knows of Rosalie’s aversion to Bella and her desire to become like the Cullens. He also knows and more often than not regrets trying to pair Rosalie with Edward. It has only brought about distrust and contention in the family. However, not since her first years with the family has she been so vocal about the happenings in the family. Whatever it is that is bothering her is in fact very serious, at least to her, and should be taken into consideration. 

“The Denali’s participate in a little known and little used skill of possession called Marking. Marking a human binds them to the vampire who started it. This allows the vampire to use the human for whatever whims they have. Now, the Denali sisters often use men for sexual pleasures and not to feed from. However, it is very hard to break the Marking. Oftentimes, the marked human is just killed instead of removing the mark, since it is easier to kill and get rid of a human who is now useless due to the Marking.   
You don’t think…?” 

“Yes, I do. Carlisle, how long does it take to learn this particular skill?”

“Depending on the vampire, learning this skill can take anywhere from two weeks to two months. No! NO! Rosalie! Do you know what you are accusing your brother of?” exclaimed Carlisle.

“Again, yes I do. Carlisle, come on! Don’t you think it is weird that Alice was the only one who knew he had left? Isn’t it weird that Edward was gone for exactly two weeks and then returned to forge a relationship with Bella? Isn’t it weird that Alice was the only one to know of the nomadic vampires? Isn’t it weird that it was Edward that had to remove the venom from Bella’s arm? Don’t you see?! Everything has been so obvious, since Edward knew that, excluding you, none of us knew what Marking was! He and Alice used us and these situations to his complete advantage and now we have bigger issues of the Volturi breathing down our necks because of Edward’s selfish actions! Alice and all her talk of best friends and sisters have done nothing but help Edward setup Bella like a plum ready to be picked. Did Alice see Bella before now and know that this would happen? Or is she doing this because Edward is her favorite brother and she is willing to do anything to make him happy…?”

“Including tricking an unsuspecting human into wanting and needing to become a vampire in order to save the lives of those she loves and holds dear,” Carlisle finished for her in horror of what he just realized. “We must warn Bella of this. Yet, we cannot let Edward or Alive find out about this plan. In fact, how did you keep all of this from Alice and Edward in the first place?

“I’ve learned over the years to prevent unwanted intruders from hearing my thoughts and learning of my actions by not actively or continuously thinking of them. I’ve learned that spontaneity is the key to maintaining my individual and personal space. This existence is not for Bella. She is destined for bigger and better things than being a cold-blooded blood-sucker. I don’t know how I know this, but I feel it every time I am around her. She will be throwing her life and the lives of those around her away if she becomes a vampire!” Rose vehemently spat.

“We have to come up with a plan, and I think I know just who to ask for help with this situation,” spoke Carlisle.

“Do you think they will help her after all of this? Will he still help and want her after everything they have been through?” asked Rose.

“They might not, but he will. Their relationship is beyond what I have ever experienced in all of my years of existence. It is like they anticipate the other's needs unconsciously. They naturally gravitate to one another and you can almost see a bond between them. Truthfully, it was extraordinary to see that when I was on the reservation tonight. Seeing them together made me question my acceptance and the decisions of allowing Bella to be exposed to us and even contemplate being included into our lifestyle. I have to return there tomorrow to check on their injured. I will see what I can do, Rose.”

“Thank you Carlisle. I want to save her from herself. She should live the life that she was actually given. Once you have a plan in order, please let me help. I will do whatever is necessary.”

“I know you will Rose. I am truly glad that you brought this to my attention before it was too late. Bella does not realize the true friend she has in you,” stated Carlisle. With that being said they parted ways back into the mansion, all while making sure to avoid the two highly skilled and deadly manipulators in the house.


	4. 3

Chapter 3  
“Charlie, thanks for coming to visit Jake,” Billy said as he opened his back door for his oldest and best friend.

“Oh shut it Old Man! You know Jake is the son I never had. Anything that either of you need you know if I have it, it’s yours,” Charlie said.

“I know, and the same goes for you. Besides visiting Jake there is another reason that I called you.”

“Ok. I take it that what I am about to hear is probably something that I won’t like. So let me get us a couple of beers and we can talk in the living room.” Charlie walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out four beers. He knew that something was up. Call it cop’s intuition, or just a plain old ‘feeling in the gut’, but something was going on and he was going to know the truth regardless of whether he wanted to or not. There were so many things going through his mind when the back door opened and in walked two of Jake’s best friends.

“Quil and Embry, how are the both of you? You are some real good boys to be there for Jake in his time of need. But before you go in there, let me see him first. Here, take these beers to Billy and tell him that I will be there with him in a few minutes,” Charlie said.  
“Chief Swan; we’re doing well, considering. We’ll be here off and on all day so take your time and we will keep Billy company,” replied Embry.

“Thanks boys.”

With that being said Charlie handed them the beers and walked a few short steps to Jake’s room. Charlie paused at the door trying to school his face from showing any nervous reactions to seeing the boy he helped his best friend raise. Charlie had always had a soft spot for Jacob. To Charlie, Jacob was the best of both Billy and Sarah and he never wanted to let down his other best friend by letting her husband and children fall into despair. So many things were running through his mind, but he knew that he couldn’t put off seeing Jake any longer. Opening the door, Charlie had not expected to see an almost comatose Jacob in a partial body cast. Tears immediately sprung to his eyes as he took in the extent of the injuries that Jake had. Charlie knew that no motorcycle injury could cause this much damage without death being the end result. Taking a deep breath and trying to steady his racing heart, Charlie walked over to the chair that had been placed near the bed. Sitting down, he watched Jake breathe for a while. For Charlie, each breath that Jake took was a sign of life and that his hopes and dreams were not yet dead.

Billy didn’t know this, but Sarah had come to him before she died and she let Charlie in on a few things. Sarah with her long black hair, bright doe eyes, and a smile to light up the room told Charlie the history of the Quileutes. At first, he was surprised that she wanted to tell him this because he knew that the stories were sacred and not often told to outsiders. While he knew that he and Billy were best friends forever, he understood that there were certain things to which pale faces, like him, were not privy. That never bothered him because Charlie had things that he had to keep hidden as well. 

Sarah began to tell him of how the Quileutes were protectors and that her youngest child would become one in the all too near future. It completely floored Charlie like nothing else could at that moment. Sarah knew and was telling him that her son would become a Spirit Wolf. Not knowing how to fully react, Charlie just grunted his acquiescence and motioned for Sarah to continue. She began to tell Charlie that she knew that his daughter Bella was special and that the lives of their children were intertwined. Sarah told Charlie that the Great Spirit showed her many things. Things that she never believed to be possible for people that were so close and dear to her. These things that she had to say could literally mean life and death, for not only the natural world, but the supernatural one as well. Knowing that she was the only person that he could talk to about this lifted a heavy weight from his shoulders. Closing his eyes, Charlie told Sarah what his mother told him.

Marie Swan was an indomitable woman. She knew things that no one else knew and she could see what no one else could see. She was the one who made sure that he and Billy became friends and spent so much time together. In Marie’s family, many people possessed gifts. Some were spiritual and others were physical. The men on her side were healthier than a horse; sturdy men that could withstand almost anything. The women on the other hand were strong spiritually. These women, oftentimes, were called upon to soothe battered souls, to help build defenses against things unseen, and to prophesy if necessary. They were not witches or gypsies, but a bloodline chosen long ago to help people withstand the supernatural.

Charlie knew this about his mother and sometimes felt bereft that he did not inherit many of her family’s gifts. Instead he was more like his father, having a slight athletic build, a strong heart, and a resilient sense of right and wrong. Unbeknownst to Charlie, these were gifts just the same; gifts that would be added to his future daughter's rich essence. Marie Swan never kept much from her only son. She knew that the things she needed to tell him would forever change his view of the world. She tried for as long as she could to help Charlie have as normal a life as possible. However, with Charlie going into the police force, she knew that he would be exposed to a world that he never knew existed.

Marie decided that she would tell him everything a few days before Charlie was to leave for the police academy. After cooking Charlie’s favorite meal, she asked him to remain sitting. Charlie sensed that this was important and that his mother was in fact, nervous. This was unsettling for Charlie because he had not once seen his mother nervous about anything. Cautiously, Charlie remained sitting and asked his mother about what could possibly have her nearly shaking from nerves. 

Looking at Charlie, Marie realized that his intuition that normally was only gifted to the women in the family was actually starting to show. She knew then and there that he was going in the right direction and that he would be able to assist in the future that she so desperately fought to save. Squaring her shoulders, Marie opened up to Charlie like never before. She informed him that he would see things that would be inexplicable and that he would attract them as well. Charlie looked at his mother and realized that everything that he knew and experienced growing up was real and not a figment of his imagination. He knew that he saw larger than life wolves and people that sparkled in the sunlight. He also realized after talking to his mother that he was indeed heavily protected and that this protection is what has kept him alive all these years. 

Marie told Charlie that a time would come that he and Billy would have to be strong in the face of great adversity. She said that their friendship was predestined and approved of by all parties in the natural and in the supernatural. The friendship that grew between Billy and Charlie created a balance that would be soon be shaken to its core and become out of control. Charlie instinctively knew that he must keep this balance and maintain his friendship with Billy no matter what. Marie also told him to consult with Old Quill throughout his days at the Police Academy. Old Quill would be a support and mentor for the new police recruit. While this was a lot for Charlie to take in, he knew that it was true. Yet, there was one thing that Marie was reluctant to tell him. A revelation was given to her over multiple dreams. 

These dreams were at times so beautiful that they hurt to leave and others that were so grotesque and horrifying that she could not wait to be released from the dream's grasp. All of these dreams she told to Charlie in hopes that he would understand the weight that was being placed on his more than capable shoulders and eventually to his future daughter. She further explained there would be a joining of two people that, if it were to happen, would have either a positive or negative affect for all they hold dear. If his daughter was to join with the Alpha from the Quileutes, then peace and safety would be ensured, but if she joined with one of the living dead then all hell would break loose.

Today, Charlie looked at this young Quileute man whose shoulders, heart, and mind would bear the weight and safety of all those he held dear. Charlie knew that more rough and tiresome days lay ahead for him. He just hoped that his daughter would wake up soon. He wished that he had sat her down and told her the truth when she came back to live with him. “Maybe this situation with Jacob is exactly what these two need to get together,” Charlie thought out loud. Satisfied that Jacob was indeed resting peacefully, Charlie got up to face the music from his oldest friend.

Billy sat in the living room with Quil and Embry waiting on Charlie to finish visiting with his son. During the wait thoughts and recriminations ran through his head. He knew he should have done more to save his best friend’s daughter. All may be lost due to his inaction and need to keep that stupid treaty. This is the same treaty that leaves his best friend and his best friend’s daughter vulnerable to all types of Cold Ones. Now he has to tell Charlie that because of Bella’s association and desire to join the Cullens, she will no longer be welcomed on the reservation and will be seen as a threat in four days. Billy knew that it was time to tell Charlie the truth. He just hoped that it wouldn’t kill their friendship.  
Charlie walked into the living room with a solemn look on his face. Quil and Embry took this as their cue to leave. Charlie sat in the seat that Quil had just vacated and looked at his longtime friend. Charlie saw the sad and worried look that shown on Billy’s weathered face. He instinctively knew that what Billy was going to say was not only going to be epic, but life changing as well. Charlie wasn’t sure if he was ready to let his own bubble of denial burst just yet. Still, Charlie knew that things were rapidly changing, seemingly for the worse. So like he does in any police case that is extremely difficult and potentially scary, he remembers his mother’s quiet strength, wraps it around himself and plunges in with eyes wide open.

“Charlie, there are some things that I need to tell you. I know that we promised to always be honest with each other and I haven’t exactly been doing that,” Billy started. Looking startled Charlie motioned for Billy to continue what he was saying. “You know that I love Bella as if she were my own, make no mistake about that! But you see, your daughter is in grave danger, danger that she willingly put herself into. I tried to intervene in the beginning and my words of warning fell on deaf ears. Purposely she ignored my cautioning about the company that she was choosing to keep. This made it even more difficult to protect her. It not only scared me, but Jacob as well, to see her dependency on these monsters. There really isn't a better way to describe them."

“Billy, what in the world are you talking about? What monsters is Bella associating herself with?" Charlie asks dreading to hear the answer that he already knew.

“Vampires, Charlie. Bella has gotten herself tangled up with vampires who now have convinced her to have herself turned into one of them. They preyed on her vulnerability and made themselves nice and cozy in her life.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! What? What? Vampires? Billy you really need to lay off the Vitamin R…,”

“Charlie I am serious! My boy is in that room broken physically and emotionally because of vampires! Your daughter is going to lose her life because of vampires! So don’t tell me to lay off of beer when I am trying to explain to you about things you have no idea of!” hollered Billy.

“Now you wait a damn minute! How long has this been going on, Billy?"

“Practically since she enrolled at Forks High Charlie.”

“And you are just now, just now telling me?! Oh, now that your son is in danger it's ok to finally tell your best friend that his daughter is going to be killed after knowing about this for damn near a year! What about our friendship Billy?! How can you claim to care about my daughter, yet you would not even tell me about what is putting her in danger in the first place?! You know she is all that I have in this world and yet you were going to risk that for what? Don’t tell me it is about some tribal secrets because family, the safety and endurance of family, should have trumped that! Damn it, Billy! I can’t believe that you would keep this from me! My daughter is all but gone and now you want to say something!” bellowed Charlie.

“Charlie, try to understand my predicament! I can’t just come out and tell things that are not my secrets to tell! I have an entire tribe plus outsiders to protect! Hell, if you want to place blame, put it on yourself for not watching your daughter enough to know what is going on in her life! At least I know what is really going on in my son’s life! I know that if he lives and dies at any point it was because he was doing his duty to this tribe and you people in Forks!” said Billy heatedly.

“So, that is how you are going to justify it! After all of the years that I have been here! Here, Billy! Helping you! Helping your kids! This is how you repay me! I…I can’t stand to look at you right now!” shouted Charlie.

“Now that this is out in the open, there are two more things you need to know. First, this conversation goes no further than this house. Too many lives are at stake if this information gets out. Second, should your daughter continue to associate herself and subsequently get bitten and become a vampire, she will be eternally banned from this tribe and area. Not only will she be banned, but hunted down until she is destroyed." With this Charlie jumped up from his seat and strode out from the Black’s house without a backward glance.

Inside Jacob’s room Quil and Embry couldn’t help but overhear the exchange going on between Billy and Charlie. They both had looks of sadness, and hurt on their faces to hear the accusations that the two men were slinging at each other. Especially, since this is not a time to fight but to come together to save the lives of their children! They looked at Jacob to see if he was reacting to the situation around him and found that he was the same since the leech doctor left. He was barely conscious and not at all coherent.

“We have got to do something Quil! Too many people are being affected by those vampires! First they ensnare an unsuspecting girl into their world. Then, they bring around other vampires that tried to kill her out of revenge, but now there are more vamps that have a vendetta against Bella because she knows they exist! Next we are so called ‘chosen’ and phase left and right. Only to fight the largest number of vampires that this area has ever seen! They are destroying families left and right, and they don’t care as long as they have the little human,” exclaimed Embry.

“Em, I know! But, what are we going to do? Bella seems to have made her choice! We have to make sure that Jake gets better so that we can end this shit,” said Quil.

“Quil, did you notice Bella when she was here to see Jake?”

“Yeah, of course, we all did.”

“Did you notice something, odd about her?”

“Embry, we all know that there is something odd with Bella. She has a vampire for a fiancé!”

“Besides that Quil! Did you notice how Jake and Bella were around each other?”

“Okay, Em. What are you talking about?”

“It was like they were one and the same. When one moved one way the other did the opposite. It was almost like Bella could actually feel Jake’s pain! I mean, come on! For someone who is supposedly so stuck on her Vampire fiancé, she sure expressed a lot of emotions for her so called best friend. Quil, Bella did not want to leave! It was like she was compelled to leave. It looked like it hurt for her to say that she loved Jake and then walk out the door,” expressed Embry.

“Embry, I know you want Jake to be happy, to finally get the girl, who is literally from his dreams, but I think you are putting more into the situation than what’s already there.”

“Damn it Quil! Take this seriously! We both know how she was when that leech left her. We were here to see how connected Jake and Bella became. All of a sudden douchebag Edward comes back and it’s like Bella develops amnesia and forgets all that happened to her. I am telling you that something is up! Something is not right with the whole Bella and Edward thing. Even if Jake and Bella never get together, there would still be something extremely wrong with Bella and Edward. Its, God! It’s like Edward has some kind of mind control over Bella.”

“I think you may be right. I never wanted to say anything because it’s time for Jake to be happy at some point in his life. But what are we going to do? It’s not like we can just go up to the Vamps and say; “Hey, we know that you guys are doing something freaky with our Alpha’s mate! Quit it or we will kill you,” jokes Quil. Just as Quil finished his statement, the unforgettable cloying smell of bleach and candy filtered into the room.

“Hello boys. I could not help but overhear your conversation. I know that you are right Embry and I completely agree with your assessment of the situation. I have a proposition for the two of you. Would you hear me out? I think that this just might save young Jake and Bella,” Carlisle says.


	5. 4

Chapter 4

BPOV

Well, that visit from Leah was certainly unexpected. Even though I hurt Jake so much with my indecisiveness, the Pack still wants us together. How can they just look past everything? I know that Sam, Paul, and Jared really do not like me, so why would they agree to this? Turning away from the now closed door, I see the lights from a car illuminate the living room walls. Automatically I knew that Charlie had arrived home. What is he going to say? I really hope Billy did not tell him everything! Please, please, please, Billy! I know my luck is horrible, but it couldn’t be this bad can it? I thought to myself and just as I finished this thought, I heard my father’s keys unlocking the door. In a mad dash to avoid any type of conversation, I turned around and tried to run to my room. However, I underestimated my pivot and wound up face planting into the carpet. 

Charlie opened the door to find his daughter sprawled out along the carpet. Knowing my penchant for clumsiness, Charlie walked into the room, grabbed me by my underarms and helped me to my feet. Once Charlie was sure that I was in fact steady on my feet, he let me go. Seeing that I was going to attempt another escape set off his alarms and Charlie stopped me in my tracks.

“Bella, I need to talk to you. Please do not run away from me,” says Charlie. 

Freezing mid step, I closed my eyes and prayed to whoever was listening that I could avoid this topic with Charlie forever. I just could not involve him in this crazy supernatural life that I have found myself thrust into upon meeting Edward. Bracing myself, I slowly turned around and faced my dad.   
“Sure Charlie, what do you want to talk about? How was your day at work?” I asked hoping to distract him from the conversation that I dreaded to have with him.

“Let’s sit in the kitchen,” Charlie said as he walked by me into the kitchen. I find that he is in his usual chair, so I sit across from him. With no hope of distraction in the impossibly clean kitchen, I resigned myself to the talk that Charlie wants to have with me.

“Okay. What do you want to talk about?” I stated without looking at Charlie’s face.

“Bells, I know that this may be difficult for you to talk about, but please be honest with me. I love you so much and I have always only wanted what was best for you.”

“Alright, I will try.”

“No Bells, be completely honest, no half-truths, no omissions, just the complete and unadulterated truth, please,” Charlie said insistently.

Squirming in my seat I knew that my father was in cop mode. I knew that Charlie would watch me like a hawk to see if I was lying to him. But, I knew that there were things that I just could not tell him, no matter what he asked or said. I just nodded my head and Charlie took this as the go ahead to begin this much needed and overdue conversation with his only daughter.

“Bella, is your boyfriend a vampire and your best friend a werewolf?” Charlie asked directly. Stunned at my father’s unusual bluntness, I continued to avoid direct eye contact and nodded my head, yes. Charlie, shocked that I actually answered truthfully, plowed ahead with his questions. 

“Would you have ever told me about this Bella? Or would you have continued to omit this from our conversations? If Jake had never gotten hurt, would you have continued to keep me in the dark?”

Knowing that I could not deny things any longer, I again just nodded my head affirming Charlie’s worst fears. Carefully grabbing both of my hands, Charlie tried to get me to look at him.

“Bella, please, look at me. I need you to speak. You cannot clam up Bella! Too much is at stake here. How am I supposed to help you when you won’t let me?” His distress was extremely evident by now.  
Hearing the distress in my father’s voice, I slowly began to lift my head. Once it was completely upright, I finally looked into Charlie’s face and what I saw stole my breath away. Charlie looked to have suddenly aged overnight. Wrinkles that I’d never seen before suddenly appeared on Charlie’s face. The look of total devastation and heartache was etched onto his face and I knew that I had to at least try to erase some of the hurt that was currently twisting my father’s face.

“Charlie, I never wanted you to get involved with this! Billy had no right to bring you into something with which you cannot deal. I know that you want to help, but the best thing for you to do is to continue as we have been since I came back here,” I said.

Shocked, Charlie covered his face with his hands and muttered under his breath. Attempting to hear what my father was saying I asked Charlie to repeat himself. Looking directly at me, Charlie said, “I said that Billy was right.”

“Right about what, Charlie?”

“He was right about the fact that I have been a horrible dad, Bella. What father does not know what is going on in his daughter’s life? I am a cop for Pete’s sake! It’s my job to know what is going on and I completely missed what was happening right in front of my face!” Dumbfounded at the naked guilt my father was exposing, I tried to comfort him.

“Dad, please! Don’t be like that! You have been such a wonderful father to me! No other parent could have put up with my zombie days and blood curdling screams at night and not have sent me off to an insane asylum,” I stated.

“Bella, don’t try and placate me! I know I have been wrong! I…I just did not know what to do! Bella, I have never seen someone react the way you did to your break up with Edwin. It completely freaked me out and totally made me feel like I was too inadequate to help you get better. For months, I tried everything and nothing worked. At least not until I talked to Billy and we both agreed to have Jacob try and help you. Billy and I could see the burgeoning friendship between you two and we hoped that it would help. It did, my God, it did! I have never loved Jacob more than when he started to breathe life back into you, Bells,” Charlie said as tears collected in his eyes. Knowing how emotionally stunted my father was, seeing this type of reaction really stupefied me. I had not seen this side of him since my zombie days. At this realization, I began to see the havoc and devastation my father suffered because of me. Recognizing my role in Charlie’s breakdown, I asked my father a question.

“Charlie, what do you want me to do? There are supernatural forces at work that, I was so desperately hoping would be kept away from you, but I see that Leah was right. I knowingly brought you into this situation and for that I am eternally sorry! Please believe me that I only wanted to keep you safe, dad. But what can you really do? I’ve made my choice and I am not going to change it. Believe me, it’s better this way,” I said, but before I could continue Charlie interrupted my little spiel.

“Bella, you don’t know what you are doing! How can you choose to die?! You haven’t even lived yet! You’ve only had one boyfriend, who also broke you into pieces, and now you want to give up everything for him! He is not even alive Bella! You don’t know what you are choosing!”

“Yes I do! You can’t tell me what to do! I love Edward! I want to spend eternity with him!” I shrieked.

“You don’t know because you don’t know who you truly are!” insisted Charlie.

“Oh believe me, I do! Leah spouted some crap about me being some catalyst or something,” I griped. 

“You are Bells. She was telling you the truth,” Charlie stated on a shaky breath.

“What? Not you too Charlie!” I grumbled. Shaking my head, I got up from my seat and started to pace the kitchen floor. 

“Bells…Bella, will you stop pacing and sit back down!” barked Charlie. Seeing Charlie was indeed serious, I sat back down in front of him. Crossing my arms over my chest, I motioned for my father to continue.

“You know this is the first time that you’ve acted like a teenager?” he chuckled at this realization.  
Seeing the humor in my father’s statement, I responded to it. Looking directly at my father, I said, “Well, I am a teenager Charlie. What are you trying to say?”

“What I am trying to say is difficult, honey. You have to understand that your mother and I only wanted what was best for you. So, I will start from the beginning. You come from a family that has always dealt with the supernatural in some capacity. No one really knows when it began, but mostly the women would be called to sort through the mess that many people unwittingly found themselves in. It was often said that these women could see beyond the veil, or into the spiritual world; which means that whatever the women could see would see them as well. Oftentimes, they would be the village healers or midwives. These women were often called to fight, cleanse, and repel the, for the lack of a better term, demons that attacked the people. From an early age, children really, the supernatural would be attracted to them. The choices and actions that they made often influenced how well protected and, again for the lack of a better word, good a place would be. That does not mean that they were never tempted. But in the battle of Good vs. Evil, no strategy is off limits. Yet, these women always had a protector. A man of spiritual and physical prowess, that would help them fight every battle and emerge triumphant in each one.

Your grandmother, Marie, was one such woman. She dealt with more things that went bump in the night than was healthy, let alone safe. While my father wasn’t a man who could fight spiritually, Old Quil was,” Charlie says.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa; I can’t believe this! Old Quil! What does he have to do with things? He is not a wolf!” I responded, shocked at hearing the story and Old Quil’s name mentioned.

“No he isn’t a wolf, per se. He is a latent wolf. One who never had to be called to battle but was still taught everything he needed to know just in case,” began Charlie.

“But, who taught him?” I asked.

“Ephraim Black,” Charlie answered.

Shocked, I said, “Ephraim Black, but that’s Jake’s great-grandfather!”

“I know. My mother told me that Ephraim Black was a young man at that time. Old Quil told her that Ephraim chose her because he knew that in the future the Catalyst and her mate would need him. Now, Old Quil didn’t understand until he met with some beings that turned his world upside down. He met the undead. These beings claimed to not harm people and would not bring unnecessary issues with them. And for a while they didn’t. That was until two more of their kind began to live with them. These newcomers were lacking in many ways. The newcomers did cause problems and Ephraim forced them away from the land. Upon their departure, the newcomers vowed to come back. From there it gets sort of fuzzy how your grandmother and Old Quil became the unit that they were. However, that just means that you will have to talk to him soon. And I mean soon because you only have four days to make your decision. At the very least, make your decision after you've received all of the information that you can,” “Charlie explained.

Dad, that is a lot for you to just spring on me! Why haven't you told me this before?” I was a little exasperated with my father and his life altering secrets.

“Your mother wanted you to have a normal life. She knew that your grandmother thought that you were special in some way, but Renee was not willing to find out. We argued and finally she got tired of everything, Forks, supposed destinies, and even me. So, she packed you up and you guys left my life for almost eighteen years. Years that, even with the meager visitations that I was allowed to have with you, just pushed the two of us apart. By the time that you got here, things were quiet here. It seemed that you would actually get to live here the way that she always wanted. I decided that it was not necessary to bog you down with something that I wasn't sure would even be necessary to know. I now see how wrong I was and for that I am incredibly sorry. Just, please think on what you were told tonight,” Charlie states sorrowfully.

“I will Charlie. I think that I am going to go to bed," I said after just looking between my hands and Charlie's face, unsure of what to really think of everything. Sliding my hands from my father’s grasp, I got up and walked upstairs to my bedroom. Charlie watched me go as I moved to leave the kitchen.

‘I need to talk to Billy. I should have talked to him when I was there instead of running out with my guns half cocked. We have got to come up with something to get Bella to make the right choice,’ thought Charlie. After finishing that thought, Charlie got up and went to the phone dialing the number of his lifelong best friend. Hearing the phone ring after he got finished dialing the number, Charlie hoped that Billy would answer his phone.

‘Come on Billy, come on. Answer the phone. Hopefully one of Jake’s friends is still there so that they could give him the phone,’ thought Charlie. 

When no one answered the phone, Charlie decided to let things cool off for a bit and head down to Billy’s in the morning. Charlie hung up the phone and followed his daughter’s footsteps and went toward his own room. Before he got to his room, Charlie stopped outside of Bella’s room and looks at her door with such fear and hope, that he was sure that Bella could probably feel it on the other side of the door. Dragging himself away door, Charlie entered his room and firmly shut the door.

Inside her own room Bella was pacing her floor looking for answers. She couldn’t believe what was going on. Bella’s life was changing in so many ways, that she couldn’t keep her thoughts straight.   
‘Why is all of this coming at me now? Where was all of this information when I first met Edward? Why is it all focusing on Jake or at the very least the wolves? What am I supposed to do? I could have easily ignored Leah and went along my way, but not with what Charlie told me. Not only did he confirm Leah’s statements, but he even gave me history behind it! I mean, it’s a little far-fetched, but Charlie isn’t into the fantastical. He is a practical man who loves the law just as much as his sport shows, so lying is not an option. However, why is this so hard to believe when I know for a fact that vampires and werewolves exist? It’s a little hard to believe that I, Isabella Marie Swan, am anything important, or as otherworldly as Jake or even Edward! Yet, it does explain why the supernatural seems to find me, even when I am not looking for it. So why me since I am so clumsy and indecisive? Who would trust me and my decision making skills, or lack thereof, especially the tough ones? Jake would. He would trust me to make my own mind up, even go along with it just to be there in case it is in fact a bad decision. But, I made my choice, or at least I thought I did. Bah! Now I am all confused again and even arguing with myself! Maybe the time I spent in the tent really did more damage than Carlisle could tell? I’m going to bed. Hopefully, the morning will bring the answers that I desperately need,’ thought Bella.

Bella stopped pacing her floor and noticed that she began to get chills. Bella began to collect her pajamas and underwear so that she could take a shower before bed. Leaving her room, Bella enters into the bathroom across the hall from her bedroom. She then puts her clothes on the sink, takes off her old clothes, and turns on the shower. Bella gets into the shower and lets the almost scalding water flow over her. ‘This is almost like being in that sleeping bag with Jake. Gosh, I am so cold. This water isn’t really helping with the chills that I feel inside. I know that I shouldn’t be cold, especially not in this hot water, but I just can’t seem to shake these chills. I need warmth, like Jake’s heat. But, I can’t get that now. Why did I tell him that? Why couldn’t I just bask in Jake’s heat for a little longer before I was turned? Although, when I am turned I won’t need heat or the sun since I can’t let anyone see my sparkling skin in the sunlight. Unfortunately, that means giving up my personal sun, Jacob. I can’t give that up! Jake makes my days so much brighter when he is around. Oh, I know that I am being selfish, but I can’t live without either Jake or Edward,’ Bella thinks. After washing Bella wraps herself in a towel and gets out of the tub and makes her way to the sink.

Wiping the accumulation of water from the mirror, Bella takes a look at herself. Surprisingly what she sees is a gauntly waif looking girl staring back at her. Startled by her haggard appearance, Bella realizes all of the stress from being chased by Victoria, feeling awkward when eating around Edward and her nightmares had finally caught up with her. Bella knew that she had begun to pick up weight since she had started hanging out with Jacob, but never did she realize how drastic her appearance has changed since Edward returned. ‘I look like I am back in my zombie days. No wonder everyone is so afraid for me! I never really had much of an appetite and I was always petite, but this, this is unacceptable. How could either of them want me when I look like this? That doesn’t matter. Tomorrow I am going to start eating more and watching my appearance. I want to be beautiful, but I can’t like this. I need to be beautiful for myself first,’ Bella thinks as she starts to brush and braid her hair. She gathers up her pajamas and leaves the bathroom for her bedroom.  
In her bedroom, Bella readies herself for bed. Before she gets into bed Bella decides to check her email and see if her mother sent her anything. Bella turns on her dinosaur of a computer and waits for the dial-up to begin. Once the computer is ready, Bella goes into her email and gets rid of some junk mail and she finds that mother did send her an email. Opening the email Bella finds that her mother did not send the usual slightly flighty and probing email, but one that literally has her hair standing up on her neck. ‘How in the world did she know? I know Charlie did not tell her what is going on, he went to bed right before I went into the shower. Let me finish reading this.’ Bella says to herself.  
“Bella,  
How are you, baby? This isn’t going to be one of my usual emails. I need to ask you some things that might seem weird, but please just answer me. Have you met anyone who was, I don’t know how to say this, not normal? Have you met anyone that skin feels colder to the touch than usual? Well, yesterday I did. Someone rang the doorbell and I answered it. You, know, not really thinking anything. However, when I opened the door I was met with, what I can only say now was, a vampire. She was small almost childlike. Very pretty except that her eyes were blood red. Bella, honey, seeing those eyes scared me so bad. I know how people like to look gothic nowadays so I tried not to let it get to me. I asked her what did she want and she told me that she was checking on her friend Bella. As you could expect, I was shocked! What in the world could something like her want with you? I told her that you were out visiting friends because I did not want to tell her that you are really with your father. She said that she was sorry that she missed you and to let you know that Jane stopped by. She gave me her hand to shake and I was surprised by how cold and hard it was. No woman should have hands like hers. Jane told me to tell you that she was going to talk to you soon and see how you have been. Then she left.  
Bella, what is going on? Baby, please tell me! I am so afraid for you right now! I know I gave you such a hard time for going to stay with your father, but now, I know that it was the best choice. Baby, there are things that your father can tell you. There are things that I should have let him tell you every time he came to visit you and wanted to tell you. Bella, I just wanted you to live a normal life. Your Grandma Swan had told me the wildest things when we found out that we were pregnant with you. When I told her that what she said sounded crazy, your father defended her and told me that it was the truth. Now, I see the truth, the truth that they tried to warn me of. Bella, baby, please, I don’t even know if it is possible, but find your wolf. Find him so that he can help you. I don’t want to lose you, but if that thing is any indication of what is really out there, then I know that what they said is true and you need to know what you are up against.   
I love you so very much. Please don’t be mad at me for not letting him tell you about this. I just wanted to let you have a normal, regular life. Not a life filled with the supernatural. Forgive me for leaving you so unprepared. I really do love you. Call me when you get this email so that I know you are alright.  
Mom”  
‘Holy Crow! The Volturi was at my mom’s house! Oh no! I can’t let her get killed because of me! I can’t even tell Jake because he is so badly hurt and he doesn’t know of the Volturi any way! I have to call Edward and let him know. Oh Alice! Why didn’t you see this happening? You were supposed to be watching the Volturi, how could you not see them going to my mother’s house? But, I can’t call him tonight. I told him to stay away for the night so he is probably out hunting.’ Bella thinks to herself. Knowing that there was nothing else for her to do, Bella laid down into a fitful sleep.


	6. 5

Chapter 5

Feelings of warmth and comfort permeated through Jacob's subconscious. No feelings of pain from broken bones or bruised hearts and egos could be found. With this a sense of peace washed over Jacob and for a moment he didn't care about anything or anyone other than the peace that he was experiencing at this moment. Basking in the ethereal glow of the peaceful feelings, Jacob heard a voice call to him. Startled, Jacob opens his eyes and sees lush green grass, trees that reach beyond the stars, a sky so bright and blue that it almost hurts to look at, and still the feeling of warmth and comfort surround him.  
Looking around the unfamiliar environment, Jacob tries to figure out exactly where he is. Next to him, about two feet away, he sees a woman with long black hair that reaches down to the small of her back, bright doe eyes, and a smile that made her whole countenance brighten, a smile so very much like his own. Gasping for breath and with wide open eyes, Jacob says the only thing he could think of at this time. "Mom?"

"My son, it is so good to see the handsome man you have grown into," states Sarah.

"But...but, how? Why? I mean, not why, but, huh? Mom is this really you?" Jacob asks hesitantly.

"Jacob, I am your mother. You are not hallucinating, my son." Sara says.

"Then if that is true, where are we? Am I dead? Did I die after all?" Jacob frantically asks.

"No, dear. You are not dead. You are in the spirit world. You were brought here for many reasons," Sarah begins.

“What reasons?” Jacob asks again.

Chuckling, Sarah fondly looks at her son and says “Still as impatient as ever, huh, son?”

Blushing, Jacob smirks rubbing the back of his neck while nodding yes to his mother's observation. 

“Well, it's good to know that no matter how much time has passed that some things in fact stay the same. However, we do not have a lot of time. Like I said before, you were brought here for many reasons. As the new and rightful Alpha of this pack there are things that you should know. Things that should have been taught to you but wasn’t,” Sarah tells Jacob.

“Like what mom?" Jacob ask.

“Jake, honey, what I am about to tell you may seem strange.” Sarah stops talking as Jake gave her a questioning look and pointed at himself. Laughing, Sarah responds "Duly noted, son. Nevertheless, this may come as a shock to you. The life that you are currently living is not, nor has it been, the only life you have led. This current life is the last one of a continuous cycle that has been repeating itself from times innumerable. You were chosen to be a leader, protector, and restorer. The previous lives you have led have accumulated all of your experiences and knowledge into this one timeframe. Jake, the fact that you are in the spirit world and not dead is one of the many skills you have learned over time. Your Spirit Wolf knows all of this. He has led and guided you even before you knew he existed. It had been proclaimed that an Alpha and his Catalyst will come when the threat of vampires destroying the human and supernatural world is at hand.

When you were conceived, I had a dream over the course of the first few weeks. In this dream, your Spirit Wolf who looks astonishingly like you do now, came to me. He explained that you were a special child who had been chosen long ago to rid the world of vampires. Your Spirit Wolf would tell me of things past that had led to both success and failure in your previous cycles.

For instance, vampires are not only undead people, but people possessed by daemons. Daemons have existed for millennia. No one is sure of their true heritage and/or beginnings. These daemons, the ones you fight against, are also known as the Succubus and the Incubus. Their main goal and function is to disrupt and eliminate life. The Succubus and Incubus destroy life by upsetting the balance between life and death and also the balance between male and female.

The balance between life and death becomes disrupted when a person is infected with the venom of a true Succubus or Incubus, thus causing immediate bodily shutdown and loss of conscious thought. This allows the Succubus or Incubus to possess the person and animate the body for their will. The now undead person can go around infecting others or the can completely drain their life force by drinking their victim’s blood. That is how the name vampires began to circulate among the human population. People were coming up missing one night and return three days later ravaging their former dwelling to quench their unnatural thirst. Survivors of these raids would spread the tale of vampires to other dwellings hoping to save others from such a devastating fate. At first it was hard to describe these vampires because if one were to see an actual vampire, then that would have been the last thing they saw. Vampires are nocturnal because the darkness hides the shining brilliance of their skin. Vampires are designed to entice, not frighten their prey unnecessarily. So to actually see one during a sunny day is rare.

For many moons this continued until one settlement was reached by a small group of nomadic vampires. This settlement had prayed for protection from the vampires in whatever way possible. One day a group of hunter/warriors were out on the lookout for the vampires that they heard were coming their way. Little did they know that the Creator had heard their pleas and embedded into them the essence of the wolf. The wolf was chosen for its ferociousness, skills in hunting, loyalty, deep sense of familial bonds, the ability to defend and protect, and the ability to take down large sized or groups of prey. As the hunter/warriors were out they heard a scream in the distance. Fearing that their settlement was under attack they rushed off back home. Upon arriving home they were met with the site of three people that were drained of their blood. Boiling rage began to consume the hunter/warriors and they began to change. This change is quite similar to what you do now when you phase, Jake. These new wolves didn't have the same physical changes that you have gone through, though. They were already physically endowed due to their rigorous lifestyle.

Once the change had finished there in the place of human hunter/warriors stood a pack of humongous wolves. One in particular stood out as the largest, fiercest, and most deadly of all the wolves. You, Jacob, was that wolf. Under your command your pack began to decimate the vampires by ripping them apart. Yet, as the vampires were ripped to shreds, they were still standing their ground until one was caught on fire from an open pit while trying to fight off two wolves. Previously, neither side knew that fire destroyed vampires. Once this became known the two remaining vampires quickly ran away. After that, it became common knowledge that fire kills vampires. Fire purges the infected body removing the possession and returning the body to its original state, ashes. Unfortunately, the wolves could not destroy or even catch every vampire. They needed help.

As I said before, vampires disrupts the balance between life and death and male and female. While we all know that it is often a strong man that protects, the strong man can be and is often intimidating. Thus the need for a counterpart or Catalyst was born. Jacob you know who your Catalyst is. Fight for her! Do not let her go! Do not let her succumb to the destruction that is closing in on her as we speak!” Sarah finishes her long explanation and holding her son's hands hoping that he could see the truth in her words.

“But, she chose them Mom! I've tried over and over to get her to see. I even risked my life for her and she still chose them! What more can I do?! I know that we are supposed to be together. I know that we are better, stronger together than apart. You know, she had a vision of our children? Our kids, Mom! She saw them plain as day and yet she denies me the chance to even know my own babies,” states Jake. With tears in his eyes and slumped shoulders, Jake began to weep for what he thinks he has lost. Suddenly a rushing wind breezes around the mother and son who are huddled together. The wind stops and in its place is Jacob's wolf in human form.

“Jacob,” the wolf says in a low timbre that resonates deeply into Jacob's mind. Jerking his head up, Jake finally meets his Spirit Wolf. Astonished at seeing how his Spirit Wolf was his exact mirror image, Jacob began to realize the truth of the situation. The first tendrils of hope begin to unfurl in Jacob’s heart.

“Jacob, all that your mother has said is true. I have been with you from the beginning and I know of many ways to get things done. True some ways are, by today's standards, unorthodox, chauvinistic, even. But they get the job done. Jacob, you must accept me and your role in this life. Your unacceptance of your birthright and power led to you almost losing your Catalyst. Due to all of my time with you, I know and feel the heaviness of this burden upon you. But it is your shoulders that are strong enough to handle the pressure. You are intelligent, strong in body, mind, and emotions, charismatic, understanding, strategic, harsh and merciful when needed, loyal, and loving. All of these attributes come together to make an awesome leader. A leader that can do what needs to be done while keeping those who follow him safe,” the Spirit Wolf states.

Jacob looks at his Spirit Wolf and opens his mouth to speak, but no name forms on his lips. Realizing what Jacob is trying to do, the Spirit Wolf decides to make it easier for his other half. Since this is their first time meeting face to face, the Spirit Wolf knows that Jacob is searching for a name to call him. Speaking directly to Jacob, the Spirit Wolf begins to speak again.

“Jacob, I am your Spirit Wolf and this is the first time that you and I have seen each other face to face. I am you and you are me. No name has ever been given to me because we never had a need to consult with one another in this manner. I know that names have meanings for you. What do you want to call me?”

“Uh...” Jake begins to speak. Laughing at Jake's surprise, the Spirit Wolf decides to joke with his other half.

“Think of it this way. Its practice for when you have to name your children. While your future children are just that, they will come. You do need to start somewhere. So, Alpha what will you name me?” the Spirit Wolf smirks while waiting for his new name.

“Well, since you are my Spirit Wolf and you are a leader, I can see how being called Alpha would be appropriate for you,” says Jake with a thoughtful expression on his face.

“I was thinking more along the lines of Zeke, but Alpha is acceptable,” chuckles Alpha.

“Oh my goodness, I have two comedians on my hands,” jokes Sarah. Pleased with the outcome of the meeting between Jake and his Spirit Wolf, Sarah brings their attention back to the matter at hand.

“Time is of the essence, boys,” Looking at Alpha, Sara pleads with him.

“We need to get Jake up to speed so that he can take care of the upcoming threat.” Turning back to Jacob, Sarah looks at her son straight in the eyes and says “Jake you have four days to get everything that you need learned so that you can equip your pack. There is a threat looming over La Push and Forks. Your Catalyst is in danger and in need of your help. You must become the Alpha that we know you are, Jake.”

“What do I need to do? I will learn everything I need to if it means saving Bella, even from herself," Jake boldly declares.

"Let the fun begin." says Alpha.

Suddenly the sky darkened to the colors of twilight. Flashes human shaped bodies flitted around the trees. Inhuman snarls and growls could be heard in the distance. As Jacob looked around to gather his bearings, Alpha spoke quietly to him.

"Jacob, even though your mother has passed on from the physical world, she can still die here. Her soul will be extinguished for eternity and you will never get to see her again. Protect her with everything you have. Remember I am with you, always."

Just as soon as Alpha finished talking crimson colored eyes started to glow among the trees. Joining the crimson eyes were green, yellow, even white eyes completely surrounding the little group. Stepping into the clearing was the most beautiful woman that Jacob has ever seen. She was tall like him with a pop bottle shape with long blonde hair flowing down her back. She wore a blood red dress that hugged her curves like a second skin. Her feet were bare and she walked towards the group with a walk that would put the most graceful of dancers to shame. Stunned by the beauty in front of him, Jacob began to forget all of what he just learned. The beauty was at first walking towards them from the tree line into clearing in which the group was located. When Jacob blinked she was almost directly in front of him. Unable to fully grasp how she was able to get so close in literally the blink of an eye, Jacob began to open his mouth but shut it quickly as the most mouthwatering sweet smell assaulted his sensitive nose. Breathing deeply of the smell emanated from the beauty in front of him, Jacob did not notice that around and behind him grotesque figures began to slink out of the woodworks. As if in a daze Jacob began to reach out to the beauty in front of him. Before he could touch her, a bitter cold feeling crept up his spine and his wolf began to growl into his mind.

"Jacob, remember where you are! That creature in front of you is a Succubus! If either of you touch the other, it will drain you of your life. Be careful! You must figure out how to defeat it," growled Alpha as he phased into his wolf form.

As if waking from a trance, Jacob visibly shakes his head. A vision of armor in pure white and gold flashed through his head. Among the armor was a flaming sword. Confused about how to fight with a sword as a wolf, the Succubus began to speak.  
"Hello, there. Don't be alarmed. What you are seeing is as natural as you are. Don't be afraid, join me."  
Realizing that this is the enemy that he has to destroy, Jacob envisions the armor covering both him and his wolf. The sword becomes coverings for Alpha's claws and a physical sword for Jacob. With a roar both Jacob and Alpha crouched in opposite directions intent on destroying their enemy and keeping Sarah safe. The Succubus smirked at Jacob and her beautiful facade began to melt away. In its place was the face of a mule with black eyes and black sharp teeth stretching out the mouth. With a braying roar the Succubus raised her arm to strike Jacob. Dodging the deadly blow by raising his sword, Jacob was amazed at the sparks that emanated from the direct contact of the sword and Succubus. A spark from the sword landed on the Succubus’ dress. The Succubus screamed and backed up about twenty yards away from Jacob. Seeing how the Succubus reacted to fire, Jacob decided to move forward swinging in each direction trying to make contact with the Succubus again. Taking a quick glance backwards to see how Alpha was doing, Jacob could see that he was ripping the creatures to pieces left and right. None was getting close to him or to Jacob's mother crouching behind him. Deciding that they could handle the situation as it were, Jacob begins to pursue the Succubus.

Moving faster than he's ever known, Jacob begins to feel light. He feels all of the weight that he carried fall off with every step he took. Each step brought him closer to understanding what a Spirit Warrior really meant. Igniting inside of him was a small flame. This flame began to illuminate the knowledge and experience that was gained over the years. Suddenly, the flame roared to life and with it a sense of completion settled upon Jacob. It finally clicked, for him, just who he was, what purpose he had in his life, and acceptance of it all.

With a smirk Jacob raises his sword at the Succubus and the sword reacts by starting to glow. Realizing what needed to be done, Jacob yells out a battle cry which sets his sword ablaze. It also causes the armor to emit a pure white glow that begins to push back the darkness that surrounded the little group. Feeling the power course through his body, mind, and spirit Jacob looked at the Succubus and began to enact the plan that suddenly entered his mind on how to defeat the Succubus in front of him.

"You will no longer torment or destroy that which has been created in light, purity, love, and faith. I will destroy you and everything that you are to restore the balance into both worlds. Do not deceive yourself into thinking that this will end nicely for you and your kind because it won't. Here and now this fight between you and I will end," Jake declares. In the seconds that all of this takes place the Succubus can only stare entranced as it sees its destroyer come to life before its eyes. The Succubus realizes that there is nowhere to run now that the light is coming off of the armor of its former prey. Running towards Jake, the Succubus calls forth the rest of the minions waiting in the trees; hoping to overwhelm the Spirit Warrior and end this battle victorious. Jacob stands still and waits for the Succubus and its minions to get closer. Once the Succubus is at an arm’s length from Jake, he lifts and swings the sword towards the Succubus’ head. The Succubus dodges the killing blow but loses its right arm in the process. Distancing itself from Jake it became enraged at the loss of a limb. The Succubus looked at the minions surrounding Jake on all sides and began to smile thinking that this will soon be over. Caring only for the abomination in front of him, Jacob rushes forward and grabs the fallen arm. Hitting his blade on the arm causes it to catch on fire. Tossing it into the air, Jake swings his sword which causes the newly fragile limb to splinter and burst apart. As the sword began its downward descent from hitting the limb, Jake swiftly begins to swirl the sword around stirring up the air. Not realizing what Jacob is doing, a group of minions to Jake's left rushes forward. In their attempt to attack Jake, bits of the arm begin to dance upon the swirling air and land on the minions. Scared that they would also catch on fire the minions stopped immediately. Every breath stopped to see if anything happened. When nothing happened to the rest of the minions and Succubus, they all ran forward to once again surround and defeat Jake. 

Patiently waiting for the Succubus to get as close as he dared to let it, Jake, again, raises his sword and swipes at the Succubus. The Succubus tried dodging again, but realized the mistake when the blade arcs down to slice the Succubus from its head all the way through. Before the Succubus could fall apart, Jake once again speaks.

"Burn," is all Jake says as the Succubus ignites and explodes. This triggers all of the minions who are covered in the Succubus’ limb ash to ignite and explode as well. With the last of the minions surrounding Jake disappear in a burning flash, Jake pivots and runs back to help Alpha take out the rest. Before Jake could get to the pair he sees Alpha raise up on his hind legs and slices through the very last minion that was still fighting.

Immediately the sky brighten to its original hue and the three felt as if life began again. Euphoria thrummed through their veins as the outcome of this battle began to set in. Jake continued running until he swooped his mother into his arms and twirled her, laughing and whooping in delight. Love and pride shown on Sarah's face. She now sees the complete man her son is and she could not have been any happier. Gently placing his mother back on her feet while still holding her, Jake looks at his wolf. Letting go of his mother, Jake and Alpha began to walk towards each other. Upon reaching his wolf, Jake grabs Alpha by his head and place his forehead upon Alpha's.

"Thank you for everything. Not just here and now, but from the beginning. You have been a loyal companion throughout this and I do not know what I would have ever done without you. Please know that I do accept you and all that we have to offer each other. You are my Spirit Warrior and this man will become what the Creator made me to be," expressed Jake to Alpha. Jake stands up and removes his hands from Alpha's head. Once released Alpha howls into the sunshine and merges with Jake. Now that the immediate crisis is over, Sarah grabs Jake's hand and leads him along a path that he never noticed until now.

"Where are we going mom?" Jake asks.  
"I am taking you to meet a very special and dear person. She will finish telling you everything you need to know to get your Catalyst back and to help her defeat the threat that is coming your way," explains Sarah. Continuing along the road, passing more enormous trees and little creeks reminiscent of La Push, Jake suddenly stops walking. In front of him is a living settlement that boggles his mind.

The settlement is a collection of various housing styles that range from huts, to log cabins, to skyscrapers. The people milling about were dressed completely different from each other as well. It was like watching fashion from every age of man. Chuckling at the shocked face of her son, Sarah nudges Jake on. Seemingly walking to a relatively modern house, Sarah pulls Jake with her up the stairs and onto the porch. Sarah knocked on the door. When Sarah started knocking Jake began to look around him. To him the house was way too familiar, almost as if he had been to it before, a second home. Hearing someone come to the door to answer Jake's breath was rushed out of his chest and tears began to fall from his eyes. Standing before him was the one person that he hoped to see when he finally woke up in the physical world. Gasping for a breath that he could not find, Jake dropped to his knees in front of the woman letting loose of his mother's hand. The woman knew what he thought that he was seeing and took pity on him. She knew that by Jake's reaction to seeing her, that his love was real and that it indeed traveled through time and space for only one other. Squatting down in front of Jake the woman took his chin into her hand.

"Breathe deeply young Alpha. Use your sense of smell. Then you will know the truth," said the mystery woman. Taking a deep breath like she said Jake began to notice things. Subtle things, something different from the scent that has been ingrained into his system. If he was not as in tune with his senses as he was, he would have continued down the downward spiral path that he was on. Regaining the use of his legs, Jake stands before the woman.

"Who are you and why do you look and smell like my mate?" Jake questioned.

"That is because, young Alpha, your mate is my granddaughter. Welcome to my home! I am Marie Swan and I have been waiting a long time to finally meet you. Please come in," spoke Marie. Shocked at the turn of events all Jake could do was nod his head and follow Marie into the house.

Looking around the house Jake began to realize why the house looked so familiar to him. Before he could ask Marie began to speak again.

"Young Alpha, what is the name your dear mother over there gave you?" asked Marie.

"Jacob, Mrs. Swan," Jake replies and notices how Marie's eyes light up and the smile that he loves so much appears on her face. 

"Jacob. Hmmm. I am so glad and honored to meet you. Please come in and sit. I'm sure the house is different from what you are used to since Renee changed it around after she married my Charlie," Marie says. Unable to remove the shock from his face Jake realizes that this is the house that Charlie grew up in. No wonder it had such a familiarity to it. It was close to the living abode that Charlie and Bella currently lived in.

Taking the offered seat on the loveseat in the living room, Jake knew that he had a lot of questions for Marie. Jake hoped that he could gain some type of insight into how and why Bella is the way she is and how to help her with her own duties. Marie and Sarah sat on the couch and turned towards Jake.

"Jake, I know that you have many questions. Some I will be able to answer, some Old Quil will have to answer, and others will be answered in their own ways. First things first, again, I am honored to finally meet you. I knew your father very well and have come to know your mother just as well. I can see the fine young man that you turned out to be. You see, I knew of you before you were born. I knew what purpose you would have and that not only will my family live on, but my Bella would always be safe and loved. I am sure that Sarah was very thorough in her explanation of things to you..." Marie says looking at Jake. With a nod of his head Marie continues.

"Very good, now I don't have to repeat the very long tale. So, Jacob, what is it that you want to know," Marie asks.

"Mrs. Swan you can call me Jake, all of my family and friends call me that. I do have one particular question for you. Why did Bella become romantically involved with her enemy?" Jake ask Marie.

"You can say the word here Jake, its ok. You can also call me Grandma Swan. My Bella suffers from separation, self-esteem, and abandonment issues. She was not always a solemn, timid person. She used to be a vibrant and chatty little thing,” chuckled Marie.

“However, things began to change once I tried to tell Renee of Bella’s future and heritage. Renee did not want to hear or accept any of it and she began to resent Charlie for agreeing with me. Soon their relationship began to deteriorate and Bella received the backlash from it. I was not able to be there to help train and enlighten Bella to the type of life she would have. Charlie really could not give her what she needed. It is not that Charlie didn’t love her enough to try, but this specific gift is passed down only to the women in the family. I passed before I could help her and Renee refused to let Charlie tell her anything. This left her susceptible for Edward to come in and cause damage.” Marie explained.

“Grandma Swan, how did you know his name? I never mentioned anyone,” said Jake.

“I met Edward and his sister and brother-in law before I passed. Alice, that’s his sister’s name, said that she knew that my granddaughter and Edward would be together and that there was nothing that I could do to stop it. She also said that there would be no stopping them once Bella is turned and the mutt Alpha was killed. No long after that I passed away. So, I knew that this would happen but I was never able to fight against it. Seeing you here in the Spirit World and your question tells me everything I need to know. I assume since you thought that I was Bella, that she has not been turned?” Marie asks Jake.

“No. At least she hadn’t before I passed out from my injuries from the newborn fight.” Jake states.

“Then there is still hope. Now, Jake you must seek Old Quil. He will help you out more than I can here,” Marie tells Jake.

“Why, Old Quil? What does he have to do with anything?” Jake questions Marie.

“Old Quil was my partner and protector. It was not meant for him to be my mate because if that had happened then you and my Bella could never be,” responds Marie.

Thinking things over, Jake looks at his mother. She had been silent throughout the entire conversation that he had with Grandma Swan. He wonders why she looks so sullen now. Understanding the look on her son’s face Sarah decided to respond to Jake’s unasked question.

“Jake do not frown so. I know it is a lot to take in, but you of all people can handle it. I am being pensive and silent because I know that this time I have with you will be short and that I won’t see my sweet boy for some time. Please forgive me for just trying to take in as much of you as I can,” answers Sarah.

Getting up from his seat, Jake walks over to his mother and kneels before her. He then hugs her with all the love and affection a son could give to his mother. Hugging him back and running a hand through his hair, Sarah gives Jake a kiss on the forehead. Marie decides to finish the conversation with Jacob while he is in his mother’s arms. She hoped that while Jake is hugging his mother, her news will have less of a shocking impact on him. Already she could feel herself loving him as the grandson she never had.

“Jake, you must return now to the physical world. You have to learn all that you can from everyone that you can. It is so very important that both you and Bella are ready in three days,” Marie beseeches unto Jake.

“Why do I have to leave now? What is going to happen in three days?” Jake probes.

“War. You and Bella will be at war in three days. Help her find her destiny. Defeat the monsters that still have their clutches in our girl and save humanity and the spirit world.” Marie informs Jake.

“How do I go back? I don’t even know how I got here,” Jake begins.

“Just wake up. The connection to this world and the physical one will always be open to you when you need it.” Sarah tells Jake.

Leaving his mother’s arms, Jake squats in front of Marie. Looking directly into her eyes, Jake gives her a bone crushing hug. Startled Marie hugs Jake back. Patting his back Marie understands the meaning behind this hug and wishes the young Alpha and her granddaughter all the success and happiness in both worlds. Putting her hope in him, Marie tells Jake to open his mind to his physical body and take in his environment. As Jake listens to Marie’s words, he finds himself floating.

Slowly his senses come back to him. Feeling strangely energetic and powerful Jake remembers to take in his surroundings. Jake notices that there are people around him and they are having a heated discussion. Next his sense of smell is activated and the most horrid smell assaults his nose. Realizing that no fighting is going on around his body, Jake assumes that it is Carlisle in the room with him and from their scents Embry and Quil. Listening to the tail end of the conversation Jake decides to make his presence known.


	7. 6

Chapter 6

Tossing and turning, Bella mumbles incoherently in her sleep. Twilight surrounds her in this dream world. Ice cold hands and red eyes seem to follow Bella’s every move. Feeling tendrils of fear slither up her spine, Bella tries to avoid these unknown things that are trying to capture her and starts running through a forest that she has never seen. Bella wonders where she is and why this forest feels so familiar to her. Racing among the trees Bella felt compelled to seek out her wolf. Bella continues to run and frequently looks over her shoulder trying to keep those things that are chasing her in her line of sight. Before she could regain her focus Bella stumbles over a tree root. Just as she starts to brace herself for the fall; strong warm arms grab her and pulls her up to an unknown chest. Bella tries to get a look at her rescuer but he keeps her head pressed against his chest. His scent engulfs Bella and it puts her at ease. Knowing that he is part of her pack Bella waits to hear what he says next.

"When I let you go, run straight ahead and don't look back. Get to the settlement and they will help you there. No matter what you hear do not stop running until you get to safety," says the pack mate. As soon as he finishes his statement he pushes Bella behind him and yells "Go!" Bella wastes no time in not following the directions, for she knows that not only is her safety paramount, but also the lives that she was called to save needed her too. Getting captured was not an option. 

As Bella runs, she hears a cacophony of sounds going on behind her. She hears snarls, growls, and sounds of metal hitting metal. Fearing what she might see if she turns around, Bella wills herself to run faster in the direction she was given. Soon she sees the glow of light ahead of her. Grateful that safety is at hand, Bella makes a mad dash for the illuminated settlement.

Upon entering the settlement Bella takes in the chaos that is before her. People are running around looking for loved ones, some are huddled together safely in each other’s arms, and there are the remaining few who are seeing to the bitten and dead. They are the ones whom Bella is seeking to help. In the midst of the settlement Bella cautiously approaches a group who is currently working on keeping a teenaged girl steady as she thrashes about in pain. Just as Bella gets close enough to speak one of the villagers looks up and spots her. Giving a warning shout, heads raise to see who the intruder is. Understanding that caution, civility, and poise are needed to diffuse this volatile situation, Bella announces herself to the public.

“First I need you to know and understand that I am not here to harm, but to help. My name is Isa. I will tend to your wounded as my pack rids your woods of the threat.”

“How do we not know that you are not one of them? Coming to finish the job?” shouts one woman.

“Yeah, how do we know that we can trust you? You did appear out of nowhere and all of a sudden you are offering your help?!” cried a man holding his dead child.

“You don’t and I do not expect you to. There is no other way for me to show you that I am in fact trustworthy then to do what I came to do. Are all of your injured in the same area? If not bring them here. They must be treated at once! If too much time passes then they will become the very things that attacked you today! Time is of the essence, bring them now!” entreats Bella.

As one the people began to scramble about to do Bella’s bidding. In ten minutes time the villagers brought a young boy no more than eight years old, a teenaged girl, and an elderly man to the center of the settlement. Immediately Bella moves to the teenaged girl, since she was placed right in front of her. Bella begins to look the girl over to see where she was bitten. Just as she began to become frustrated, the girl’s mother softly approaches.

“I know it may be difficult to find, but the bite is in a place that is indecent for men to see,” says the girl’s mother.

“Then is there a place that we could go that would afford her the privacy that she needs?” Bella asks.

“Yes, our home. Please come and I will have the others brought there as well,” the woman tells Bella.

“Mother, what is your name?” Bella inquires.

“Angela, you may call me Angela and this is my daughter Jessica. Please, if there is anything that you can do, do it! She is all I have now and I cannot bear to lose her too!” pleaded Angela.

“I will do my best. Let’s move her now. Try not to jostle her around too much, she does not need the venom spreading faster,” Bella instructs two men who were standing off to the side. The two men lift Jessica up into their arms and proceed to walk to the young girl’s home. Once inside Angela directs the men to Jessica’s room and the others are placed in the small living area. Bella follows the men into Jessica’s room. Instructing the men to leave and to send in two women as replacements, Bella begins to unhook her bag from her waist. In this bag are tools to help those who were bitten by Vampires. The men leave and two women enter the room. Bella instructs them to help remove Jessica’s clothing so she can properly locate the bite. Once Jessica is in her undergarments, Bella spots the bite on the inside of Jessica’s left thigh; too close to the girl’s vagina for everyone’s comfort. At this time Jessica has passed out from the pain and intermittently lets out keening moans when her left leg was moved.

“Oh my…! What has that thing done to my baby?!” shrieks Angela.

“It marked her. The Vampire did not want to turn her but to use her as a beacon to come back to the village. In every village and settlement, the Vampires mark off those that they want to use so that they could return to finish their feeding. The marked person doesn’t realize that they are being controlled by a minute amount of venom in their bodies. This small amount disrupts any and all sane thoughts and compels the marked person to act erratically, to endure severe depression, a loss of appetite and a desire to be careless and dangerous. The venom acts as a means of communication between the marked person and the Vampire who did it. Through this mark the Vampire controls the victim until it arrives to finish the job. Now we need to release the venom before it continues into her blood and takes root into her body,” Bella explains. Just as she finishes her statement, a loud male’s voice could be heard calling her name.

“Isa..! Isa! Where are you?!”

“Go and tell him that I am here. He is a member of my pack and I will need him around to help me,” Bella tells the women.

“I’ll go. What do you want me to do with him?” one of the women asks.

“Tell him that I need him to…” Bella begins, but she suddenly feels herself being shaken. Startled awake, Bella jolts away from the hand that was roughly shaking her shoulder and she tries to blink herself into wakefulness.

“What, what…? Edward! What are you doing here? I mean not that you can’t be here but, I thought that you were hunting after the fight?” Bella ask Edward bewildered by his unexpected presence in her bedroom.

“Love, I could not stay away much longer. I was worried about you. I came and heard you talking in your sleep. You seemed worried and scared. I was hoping that it wasn’t another nightmare so I woke you up. What were you dreaming of, Bella?” Edward states. Finding it hard to remember the dream with Edward being right there next to her, Bella shrugs it off.

“I can’t remember. I hope that I didn’t say anything embarrassing, did I?” Bella probes sheepishly.

“No sweetheart, nothing that you need to worry about. Soon you will not have to worry about that since you won’t need to sleep anymore,” Edward says. Feeling like she is missing something important, Bella struggles with the idea of her impending change and the dream that sits just at the edge of her memory. Bella startles herself when she realizes what Edward just said.

“Wait a minute, Edward. I thought that you did not want me to change just yet. You have been adamant about me having all of these human experiences before I change. What happened?” questions Bella.

“The newborn fight changed my opinion about your desire to become one of us. It scared me so much with the thought of losing you to anything like that, that I accepted your wish. I can give you three days to spend with Charlie and talk to Renee. It has to be done so soon before the Volturi returns. Alice has seen them coming back to check on us. By that time you will be already into your transformation and we can live peacefully without the threat on everyone’s lives,” Edward explains.

“But...” Bella starts. Moving closer to Bella, Edward wraps his arms around her. Letting his breath softly fall into her face, Bella greedily inhales the sweet scent.

“But what love? Surely you are not worried about that mutt? Let his own worry over him. You do not want to put Charlie in any more danger than he already is, do you?” Edward states. Worrying her bottom lip, Bella shakes her head no while tremors of terror goes through her body at the thought of what could happen if the Volturi found Charlie. Suddenly Edward moves Bella back onto her bed and rushes to her window. Not understanding what just happened, Bella looks to Edward in confusion.

“Charlie is waking up and is thinking of coming in here to check on you. I can’t get a good read on his thoughts right now. It’ll be best if he doesn’t catch me in here. I will see you later today after I talk to Carlisle.” Edwards says and immediately jumps out the window just as Charlie knocks on Bella’s bedroom door.

“Bells…? Are you alright in there? I heard a yelp in there,” Charlie asks Bella through her door.

“Yea, Dad, I’m alright. I just stubbed my toe on the bed. I’m getting dressed. I’ll make breakfast while you do the same,” Bella offers.

“Are you sure? I know last night was pretty hard for the both of us. You don’t have to cook. We could go to the diner. I’ll even get oatmeal for breakfast. How does that sound?” Charlie tells Bella.

“Ok, if you insist,” Bella responds. Suddenly, Bella remembers what her father and mother told her last night. Finally sleep’s hold is releasing her and she remembers what the next few days mean. Momentarily frightened stiff, Bella thinks about Edward’s offer to change her in three days. Knowing that she only had three more days to make up her mind, Bella knows that she has to see Jake before all is said and done. Wishing that Alice does not intrude on her breakfast with Charlie, Bella hopes that he offers her a ride down to La Push to see her best friend.

At the same time that Bella decided to visit Jacob, Embry and Quil are thinking about the conversation that just took place between their Alpha and Dr. Cullen. It seems, to their bewilderment, that Jake knew a lot of what Carlisle was saying. Embry and Quil could not understand how, when they had just found out a few hours ago themselves. Both were wondering what was really going on and what it meant for Jake and Bella.

“Don’t hurt yourselves thinking about what we just talked about,” Jacob says.

“Come on, Jake! What was that? Where did you get that information from? What are you planning on doing now that Dr. Cullen wants you and Bella together?” Embry asks in spitfire succession.

“Sheesh Em, let the man think a little. Ease up on the questions. Doc Fang just left the house not too long ago,” Quil says.

“That’s right. Embry open the windows so that we can air out that stench from my house.” Jacob commands. Immediately both Embry and Quil begin to open windows. Going into Billy’s room, Quil does a swift sniff check to see if the stench permeated into his room too. After Charlie had left, Quil and Embry had both helped Billy with his nightly routine and helped him to his room. They had just gotten back into Jacob’s room when Carlisle appeared.

Jacob reclined on his too small bed, finally alone for a few minutes. With his eyes closed, Jacob thinks about all that he learned and heard today. It was all a bit much to take in. Not only did he visit the Spirit World, but he saw his mom, his wolf, and Bella’s grandmother. Then to make matters even more serious, Carlisle comes in telling them that he is afraid for Bella and wants her to be free of Edward and Alice. What type of Vampire willingly gives up their prey? Because that is what Bella is to them. While they do not say it out loud their fierceness and selfishness, in keeping Bella away from all of the people who love her, shows just that. Now how does he get the girl in question to see what is going on in front of her? As Jacob ponders the answers to these questions, he hears the telephone ring in the kitchen. Embry picks up the phone since he was closest because he was just making his way back to Jacob’s room.

“Hello…? Black residence,” Embry answers.

“Hello, Embry?” asks Charlie. Shocked to hear the police chief on the phone Embry nods his head into the phone.

“Hello…? Hello! Embry, are you still on the phone?”

“Yea, Chief I’m here.” Embry responds.

“Okay, good. Tell that old man there that Bella and I will be by this afternoon. There is a lot that we need to talk about. By the way, how is Jake?”

“Jake’s great, doing much better than before,” replied Embry.

“Great! Well, are you and Quil going to be there?” Charlie inquires.

“Um…I’m not sure. Why?” answers Embry.

“Well…uh… Maybe it would be best if one or both of you are there this afternoon.” Charlie expresses in undisguised worry.  
“Sure, if that helps.”

“It does. See you guys soon.” With that Charlie ends the call. Embry hangs up the phone and goes into Jacob’s room. Thinking that Jacob was sleeping, Embry tries to leave back out the room.

“Who was on the phone?” Jacob asked Embry.

“It was Charlie, Jake. Charlie said that he and Bella were coming here this afternoon.”

“Okay, I thought that Bella would be with the bloodsuckers right now…”

“Well…your dad and Charlie kind of argued yesterday. It was pretty bad Jake. I mean I have never heard them go at each other’s throats like that,” Embry tells Jake of the argument between Billy and Charlie. Stunned by the sudden turn of events, Jacob thinks about what needs to be done as soon as possible.

“Have Quil help Billy with getting ready. Then bring him into the living room.” Jacob states.

“Sure. Do…do you need any help? I mean, I know that you are better, but…” Embry begins.

“Yea, Em. Go tell Quil what I said and then come back here and help me,” Jacob says recognizing that Embry and Quil both needed to feel useful in this situation. Embry leaves to give Quil his orders. Jacob wonders how things could have gotten so bad in one night. He knew that having the support of his and Bella’s fathers will help him in the long run. Plus, with all that he recently found out, Jacob understood that Bella would need all the love and support she can get.

In Billy’s room Quil has just finished opening the windows. He also heard the phone ring and moved to answer it when Billy grunted in his sleep stopping Quil in his tracks. Quil heard Embry answer the phone and speak to Charlie. Quil knew that most people thought that he lived a carefree life. However, that was not true. By being so easy going, Quil was able to see the details that most people missed. It was this talent that helped him, Jacob, and Embry all of their lives. When Embry ended the phone call with Charlie and went to speak with Jacob, Quil decided that he will help Jacob turn things around so that not only will a life be saved from the clutches of Vampires, but the heart of his best friend, no brother, will finally be happy and free. 

Sitting in the chair that was never too far from Billy’s bed, Quil waited for Embry to come into the room so that he could bounce a few ideas off of him. He hoped that in return Embry would tell Jacob and then he, Jacob, Embry, Billy, and Charlie could come up with a plan to help save Bella. Embry knocked on the door, open it, and gave Quil Jacob’s orders. Quil held up a finger to stop Embry from leaving.

“Wait, Em. I think that we need to get Charlie and Billy to talk to each other and really listen to what the other has to say. Jake can’t really do much and he needs to get better as soon as he can. So I was thinking that we talk to Bella while Jake, Billy, and Charlie hash things out. What do you think?” Quil suggests.

“That’s not a bad idea. I mean Bella is our friend too, so maybe if she heard how much we care as well that will help her out,” Embry says. With that Embry leaves Quil to help Billy and he goes back to help Jacob. When Embry reached Jacob again, Embry told Jacob of Quil’s idea. Jacob thought it over and thought that it was a good idea, but one that he wanted to run by the two fathers since they had just as much to lose as anyone else.

Jacob noticed the time and began to wonder what Bella was doing. He hoped that Edward had actually stayed away from Bella for the night like she asked, but knowing Edward he would run all over Bella’s wishes for his own. Jacob knew that time was of the essence and that he needed to figure out the best way for Bella to leave Edward for good. Thinking back to the conversation he had with Carlisle, Jacob thought about how to best use the vampires against each other. Carlisle mentioned that he and the blond vamp did not want Bella to join their family and become one of them. He also mentioned something about a mark. If this mark was located where he thinks it is, then Jacob knew that he would have a difficult time controlling himself and not going after Edward, banged up and all.

In the meantime while waiting on her order at the diner, Bella began to run her dream and this morning’s unexpected turn of events over in her mind. She knew that if Jacob caught wind of Edward’s plans then all hell would break loose; even with Jacob being practically in a body cast. What Bella just couldn’t figure out was why Edward woke her up when he did. Usually he just lets her wake on her own. This is the first time that he physically shaken her awake and stopped her from seeing her dream through. She also wondered about the sudden change of heart that Edward had. Bella couldn’t help but think that there was more to the situation than she or anyone else knew. Plus, Renee’s frantic email still played on her mind. There was no way that her mother would make any of that up. Bella knew that it had to have happened. Yet, how can she protect her mother and father except by becoming a vampire too?

“What am I to do? I don’t want to lose Edward, but I just can’t help but to think that becoming a vampire will not change anything. The Volturi want me no matter what and I know that they will do whatever they need to, to get me,” Bella muttered out loud.

“Bells, what did you say?” Charlie asked.

“Oh, nothing dad,” Bella hedges while trying not to really answer Charlie’s searching gaze.

“Bella, I know that our conversation last night was pretty heavy. I don’t want to rush things, but I get the feeling that something is about to happen soon and it involves all of us. Bella I love you, you know that. I want you to make the best decision. I’m not going to lie and say that I don’t hope that you choose to talk to Old Quil and that you find whatever you need to help you. I really just want the chance to be your dad and to build the relationship that we never really had the opportunity to.” Charlie says as he holds Bella hands around the drinks on the table.

“I know,” Bella responds just as the waitress brings their meals to them.

“Ok, two bowls of oatmeal, a plate of waffles and eggs, and a bowl of fruit. Need anything else? Any refills on the drinks?” the waitress asks.

“No. I’m good, Bells?” Charlie says turning to Bella.

“I’m fine, thank you,” Bella tells the waitress.

“Ok, just holler if you need me,” the waitress told them and walked away.

Both Charlie and Bella waited for the waitress to leave them alone again before talking again. Charlie looked at Bella’s face and he could see the conflict going on in her mind. He wished that he could just do or say something to get his daughter to choose right. The only thing that came to mind was to tell her that they were going to La Push to see Jacob. Hopefully, seeing Jacob again would do something.

“Bells, I called Billy this morning. Embry answered the phone. I told him to let both Jake and Billy know that we were coming over this afternoon.”

“What! Dad! You know what just happened last night! Why would you do that?” Bella exclaims.

“Bella, sometimes you have to face the music, especially when you don’t want to and when it will probably hurt. I have to mend things with Billy and you need to do the same with Jake. You two have been friends for too long to let this break you apart.” Charlie expresses to Bella hoping that she would see the truth in what he said.

“Okay dad. We can go. Although, I am not sure what good it will do.”

“That’s the spirit Bells.” Charlie laughs.


	8. 7

Chapter 7

I began to get nervous thinking about how Jake would react to seeing me and the news that I had to tell him. I still don't want to hurt him, primarily now, but what am I really supposed to do? With the Volturi appearing at my mom's house and right at the end of the battle with the newborns, I am just so scared. I never want anyone to be hurt because of me and my biggest fear was realized when Jake got hurt defending Leah. I know that Leah said that she has come to terms with what happened, but I...I can't. How can you just put aside something like that; especially when it is someone that you are in love with? Wait, wait, what? Did I just say in love with? I mean sure, I care very, very deeply for Jake, but in love?' Bella thinks as she gazes out the cruiser's window looking at the verdant woodlands around her. 

Closing her eyes, Bella's thoughts begin again. 'I...I...I am in love with Jake. I can't deny it anymore. Too much is going on for me to continue to lie to myself. I know that I denied Jake the chance to see what a relationship with me would be like. It’s just, with saving Edward and my hasty and completely thoughtless promise to be turned in exchange for the saving of my loved ones from the hands of the Volturi, I just could not allow myself to fall even more in love with him. It hurts; I mean really hurts to be away from him. Jake is so magnetic, warm, and life giving, just like the sun, that I know that I would have been dead without him. I...'

"Bells, Bells, are you sleep?" says Charlie interrupting Bella's thoughts.

"I know that you are thinking about everything that you just found out. I also know that it is a lot to take in, really, in such a short amount of time. But I want you to think of something else."

"Ok, dad. What do you have to say?" questions Bella.

"Look, I know what love feels like. I know what being in love feels like. I also know what losing the one you love feels like. All of it is damn hard in many ways. But, you have to learn to love what is good for you. That includes loving yourself first. I was so deep in love with Renee, then you, that I neglected myself. This in turn, began to flow over into two of the most important relationships that I had. Losing myself in your mother and even you left me with nothing when you guys left. I had to learn to love what was good for me and that was: loving me first. I lost the love of my life and I was in a dark, very dark place. However, slowly and with people that truly cared about me, I began to recover. I began to see that life is more than just one or two people. My world is made up of so many people that helped shape me into the man that I am today. If I had of just wallowed in my own self-pity I would have lost out on so many things. So, what I want to say is this. Learn to love that which is good for you and let go what isn't. There are some loves that last lifetimes and others that last just for the summer. You need to figure out which is which and follow it wholeheartedly. Okay?" Charlie says.

"I get it, Dad. I know my reaction to Edward leaving me and how I've been since he's been back isn't healthy. I just can't seem to help myself," Bella says uncertainly. She knows that this is hard for her father to deal with.

"Bells, I know and I am glad that you are finally starting to see that. It's almost like he marked you when he left and a piece of him possessed you," states Charlie.

"Marked? Marked? Marked!!! Holy Crow! My dream!" yelps Bella.

“What dream? Bella what are you talking about?" Charlie questions Bella looking a little worried about her answer trying to keep a steady grip on the steering wheel since Bella’s yelp tripped his driving concentration.

"I was dreaming about someone being marked by a vampire, but I just can't seem to remember the details. It’s like every time I try to remember it my mind gets fuzzy. Maybe I will see Old Quil." Bella says with a confused look on her face. For the life of her, she could not understand why this particular dream was so hard to remember compared to all of her other dreams and nightmares. At hearing Bella say that she would meet with Old Quil some of Charlie’s anxiety melted away for he knew that only good things would come of that meeting.

Neither spoke any more as they continued traveling down the 101. Each was lost in their thoughts thinking of the situation at hand and for the future that might not be. Bella and Charlie were both afraid that they had said and done too many things that could jeopardize their relationship with the Blacks. So with nerves of mush and rolling stomachs the Swans drove on to the Black residence.

At the Black’s, Embry, Quil, and Jacob tell Billy their plans. Embry and Quil hope that this will bridge the gap between the Swans and the Blacks. Embry and Quil both knew that the entire outcome of this war depended on them getting along and working together. Hearing the cruiser pull up to the Black's backyard, each person got ready to fill their roles. Every one of them hoped that Bella would realize what they all have realized; that Jake and Bella are perfect for each other and that neither would find another that would fit them better.

Pulling into the Black backyard Charlie and Bella both took deep reassuring breaths hoping that things would work out between the two families. Charlie was first to unbuckle his seat belt and unlocked the doors. Giving his daughter a smile that he hoped was encouraging; Charlie began to get out of the cruiser. Bella on the other hand was beginning to panic because she knew that at least one pack member was with Jacob at all times due to his injuries. Now, figuring out which pack mate it was is just like playing Russian roulette. Hoping for at least Quil or Embry Bella got out of the car as well.

Charlie waited for Bella at the hood of the cruiser. Once Bella made her way to him they began to make the trek up to the Black back porch. At the door Charlie gives three hard raps. Quil opens the door with a bright smile on his face.

“Chief, Bella! It’s great to see you both. Come in, come in!” Quil say in excitement.

“Uh…okay Quil. Thanks for opening the door,” Charlie states to Quil.

“No problem! Jake and Billy are in the kitchen,” Quil tells them.

Following Quil into the house both Charlie and Bella are astonished to see the almost fully recovered Jacob sitting at the kitchen table with his father. Both Billy and Jacob looked at the Swans with tightly controlled features. Not wanting to hint at what plans that they have. Sure they knew that Charlie would be easy to convince. However, it was Bella that could be the problem, particularly since she in fact is the source of the problem. Billy cleared his throat and began the meeting.

“Chief, it’s good to have you and your daughter back in my home. There are many things that we need to discuss. Are you two open to talk?” Billy asks.

“Well, Billy, that is exactly what we came to do. First, I want to apologize for the things that I said. They were uncalled for and should not have been said. Also, I should have told you about the things that I knew and who told me. But a promise is a promise and I really did not want to break it, even if it turned out to be false. Can you forgive me?” Charlie asks Billy.

“All is forgiven. I am just as much to blame as you are. I definitely said things that were harsh and mean and that I never truly meant. Charlie you are a good father to Bella. You really did not know what was going on, but you handled it the best way you could. I should have acknowledged that. I also know how much you love Jacob here and how much you’ve helped me with raising him. Can you forgive me?” Billy tells Charlie.

“It’s water under the bridge. Now, let’s get to the meat of the matter,” Charlie begins.

“Chief Swan, before you begin, could Quil and I speak to Bella outside first?” Embry asks.

“Um, well, that’s up to Bella. Bells, do you want to talk to Quil and Embry before we get started?

“Yes dad. That will be fine.” Bella responds. 

“Is that okay with you Jake?” Bella questions Jacob.

“It’s fine. The guys have something they want to say anyway. I’ll see you when you all get back.” Jacob tells Bella, Embry, and Quil. With a nod of their head, the three turned around and walked out the kitchen. Once the door closed and Jacob could hear that they had moved a decent distance away from the house, he motioned with a wave of his hand for Billy to proceed with the conversation.

"Charlie, there are things that we need to get out into the open. You and I need to work together because there is a war coming and each of us has a vested interest in those who will be fighting it." Billy began.

Shifting in his seat at the table, Charlie looks at his oldest friend. He kept his face neutral due to the fact that this will be a serious conversation and emotions will only muck up what needs to be dealt with. In his mind Charlie is thinking over all of the things his mother and Sarah told him. Coming to the conclusion that every secret needs to be brought to light; Charlie took a deep breath and started his tale. 

"I agree Billy. There are things that you know that I don't and vice versa. I'll begin by telling you why Bella is so special. My mother told me that I would have a daughter who would be very special. Her choices would and could make or break a person. She would attract those that are both good and bad for her. As we can see, that has happened. So, I was told to have her find her wolf protector. Jacob, I also knew what you would become. That is one of the main reasons I pressed for the two of you to always be around each other. Sarah told me about the wolves because she knew that her time was limited and that it would affect not only you Jacob, but my daughter as well. So, with that being said, what we need to do is get my daughter's head on straight and get her away from that devil's spawn," spoke Charlie and hitting the table with emphasis. 

"Well, now we are on the same page. I am not surprised Sarah did that, she was always led by the spirits and she never went wrong when she heeded them. So what do you think we should do?" Billy asks.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt, but I do have some things to say to both of you. Neither of you may like what I say or what I am about to do to Bella; but it will result in Bella finally making up her mind and not being confused or torn in two." Jacob told Charlie and Billy. Looking each man in the eye until they nodded their head in agreement, Jake began to make his plan known.

"Charlie, I am not only your daughter's wolf, but her mate as well. As you both already know, Bella and I have always balanced and complimented each other. With that being said, I will be strong handed with her. I will never hurt, degrade, nor demean her, but I will help her reign in her scattered way of thinking. Bella tends to over and under thinks things. We all can agree that her sense of self-preservation is nonexistent." Jacob states. Billy and Charlie both nodded their heads with a grimace on their faces.

"With that being said, I will lead and guide her. I have taken the mantle to be what and who she needs. As such, some hard truths will be brought to the forefront. For this, I will ask you to leave the house. This is a private matter between us and we don't need an audience or hecklers to screw up this process. Is that understood? I am not asking, I am telling you what needs to be done with Bella on my end. Charlie, you and Billy will go see Old Quil in the meantime. Prepare yourselves to the best of your abilities in this short window of time. You will be the ones where advice and guidance will be sought from. Your support needs to be unwavering. You may not like what you hear or see, but know that I love Bella with every fiber of my being, every breath in and out of my lungs, and with every flow of blood in my body. There is and never will be another woman for me. She is it. And she will know that there is no going back to the way things were," says Jake as he watches Charlie for any signs of disagreement.

Sighing, Charlie rubs his hands over his face. Blinking his eyes back into focus, Charlie begins speaking.

"Jacob, she is my little girl, practically a woman now. I will always feel the need to protect her, but I will concede to your wishes. Renee couldn't give Bella what she needed and I do believe that is why she has been able to cozy up with a bunch of vampires."

"That may be, but when Cullen left her that opened a door for you Jacob that is not entirely closed, yet. Do what you must to keep your mate." Billy said watching Jacob's face.

Outside Quil, Embry, and Bella walk towards Jacob's garage. There they are far enough away to grant each party the illusion of privacy and close enough for their Alpha to contact them. Bella knew that the two guys in front of her had something that they needed to say. So to get things started Bella decided to open up first.

"Look guys, I am sorry for everything. I know that the things I've done and allowed to be done not only hurt Jake but you two as well. Can you forgive me?"

Embry looks at Bella with a raised brow. Bella tries not to squirm under his stare. Knowing that both wolves are searching her for sincerity, Bella wills herself to stand still and let them inspect her. Embry snorted, which seems to show that he recognized no lies coming from Bella.

"It’s cool. I know that you think that the Cullens are your only family but that is not true." Embry starts.

"Yea. You see Bella, we care about you too. The Pack cares about you, more than most want to admit." Quil finishes.

"I've done so much to hurt all of you, Jake included. How can you just include me in your family?" Bella asks.

"Two reasons. While we were still phasing, you were being stalked and attacked by rogue vampires. The Cullens were there to take care of the initial problem. Even though the reason you were ever in trouble in the first place was because they introduced you to their world. So, we understand why you feel secure around the Cullens. The other reason is because you actually make Jake happy. There is a peace that comes over him when you are near and are in each other's presence," Embry replies.

"What do you mean Embry?" Bella questions Embry with a confused look on her face.

Embry takes a deep breath. Letting it out Embry hopes that what he says next will make Bella see the bigger picture at hand.

"Okay, you know how our wolf is or can be very volatile? It’s always there ready to spring into action. Well for Jake, when he is around you, his wolf is content and at peace. That doesn't mean that he isn't vigilant or protective because he is, fiercely so. But to Jake's wolf you are like a calming salve for the burn that not just he feels, but we all feel,"

"Yea, plus it gets him off our backs so he isn't such a hard ass when it comes to our duties and training," inputs Quil with a sly smirk on his face causing Bella to softly giggle.

"Look, Bella. We want you and Jake to be happy. We all have seen how happy and at peace you two are around each other and that was even before he phased. Just give him a chance, give all of us a chance to show you what a real family is like, please?" says Quil seriously.

Bella took her time thinking of a response to what Quil and Embry just told her. What they said held more significance than they could ever know. Bella knew just how much these three loved each other. Their loyalty was fierce and true for one another. So for Embry and Quil to put any misgivings they had aside to make sure that one of them was completely happy made Bella extremely happy. She knew that she could definitely trust what Quil and Embry said and that she should honestly and sincerely consider what they are saying. Remembering what Edward had just told her this morning and Bella realized that she did want to live, or try to live a life that for her is normal, and not be turned into a vampire. But how could she tell these guys what is going on without them flipping out of their minds? Before she could reply Bella heard two sharp whistles. Figuring that was Jake's signal the little motley crew began to walk back to Jacob's house.

Jacob got up from the table and went to the back door. Opening it, Jacob blew two sharp, short whistles to inform Embry and Quil that they could bring Bella back into the house. Walking back to his seat, Jacob looks at his dad and at Charlie. Jacob knows that he needs to reassure both men that the girl they all love will be safe and not manhandled physically, emotionally or mentally. 

"Bella is on her way back with Quil and Embry. I can see from your faces that you both have reservations about what will go on between Bella and me once you all leave the house. I may turn into a vampire killing machine, but I am not a monster. She will always have my utmost respect and love. Not just because she and I have a soul bond or the fact that she is literally the girl of my dreams, but because she deserves it. No matter what mistakes she has made, she does have a caring heart, one that has been bruised and mishandled for a very long time.

I promise you both that leaving her in my care will, again, not only be in your best interests, but in ours as well. Do I make myself clear? I am telling you both this since you are our fathers, respectively, and it is a valid concern that should not be overlooked or ignored. Any questions before they get back?" says Jacob.

Charlie and Billy both look at Jacob and try to gather their thoughts. It could be seen that they were trying to get used to this new Jacob and trying to take what he has said into careful consideration. Billy nods his head to Charlie giving him the space to speak first since this is concerning his daughter and only child. Accepting Billy's nod for what it meant Charlie prepares himself for what he has to say.

"Jacob, thank you for not brushing our concerns away and for taking the time to inform the both of us of your plans. I am not going to sit here and lie saying that I am not selfish and that I don't want to horde her to myself, pack our bags and run from all of this. But I will say this: you have my permission and blessing to do what you see fit concerning my daughter. I recognize that you are the only one who completely knows and understands what needs to be done. I know that you love her and will protect her with your life, seeing as that is part of the reason you are injured anyway. I don't have to say treat my daughter right because you've always have, even when she didn't treat you the way you deserved. For that, you've earned my respect and approval. When the time comes I want you to talk to me about when you will marry my daughter. I don't want the two of you eloping because you think that I won't approve. I know things will get difficult since she can get stubborn as a bull. Believe me, I do not envy you and the time you will have to take to make her see reason. But I know you won't manipulate and use her feelings against her. So I have no qualms about leaving her in your capable hands."

Standing from his chair Jacob gets up and walks around the table and stands in front of Charlie. Sensing that Jacob wants him to stand up as well, Charlie does so. Looking each other in the eye for a minute, Jacob holds out his hand. Charlie lifts his and firmly shakes Jacob’s hand sealing the deal. What happened next took Charlie off guard. Jacob wrapped his burly arms around Charlie and gave him a big bear hug. Reminiscing of how Jacob used to do this as a child every time Charlie would come over warmed his heart. Returning the hug and patting Jacob on the back, Jacob finally released him. Shaking his head at Jacob's antics, Charlie knew that no matter what happens, this man in front of him is the only man deserving of his daughter and her affections.

Jacob returned to his seat and turned towards his father. Jacob gave Billy the time to visually assess him. Knowing that what his father said next will determine many things, Jacob patiently waited for Billy to speak. Billy closes his eyes and reopens them and looks Jacob directly in the eye.

"Jacob, I am so very proud of you. I have the utmost faith that you will do what is necessary and right concerning your relationship with Bella. I know how long you have loved her and I have seen both the good and bad that has happened between the two of you. I don't have to sit here and tell you to fight on for her because that is what you are doing now. You are an extremely loving and responsible man so I have no doubt that what you two will have in a relationship will be the stuff of legends. Don't let your own stubborn streak keep you from seeing things in every possible way. Women, like Bella, don't come around often and when they do they need to be handled with the utmost care and finesse to help them grow into the woman that they need to be. You see her for who she is and who she could become. I know you will love her always; so when you do get frustrated and mad because I know you will, you are only human after all, step back and take the time to assess the situation. Then, do what needs to be done. Don't think that saying you're sorry or I was wrong will not be in your vocabulary because it needs to be. She has to know that you give her equal footing in your relationship. While you are the man and will definitely take the lead, let her voice her opinions and concerns. Take them seriously and let her make her own decisions. Don't treat her as a caged bird for you will break her spirit, as we can see that is what that Cullen boy is trying his hardest to do. But don't let the love you have for her blind you to what is in front of you. I, too, give you my blessings and faith that you will treat Bella as she needs and deserves to be treated. You are the only man besides Charlie and myself that could treat her any better." Billy states.

Not waiting for his son Billy stretches his arms out and Jacob takes the hint and kneels before his father. Jacob lets his father's arms encircle him and infuse him with all the love and experience a man who has loved deeply could give. Father and son stay like this for a moment, each taking and giving what the other has needed for a very long time. Upon hearing Quil, Embry, and Bella approach the backyard, Jacob releases his father and returns to his seat.

Entering into the kitchen Bella takes in the stoic faces of her father, Billy, and Jacob. Lowering her eyes when she meets Jacob's face, Bella doesn't realize that she just submitted to him in front of their family and friends. Emboldened by her unconscious action, Jacob stands and walk over to Bella. Standing guard behind Bella, Quil and Embry wait to hear what Jacob has to say next.

"Quil and Embry, I want you to find out how Dr. Cullen came to my house without anyone here being notified. I do not have to remind you of the seriousness of this situation,” Jacob tells them.

"You got it Boss Man. Anything else?" Quil says to Jacob.

"Yes. Escort my father and Charlie to Old Quil's house. After you've found out what happened, wait for my signal to bring them back. Understood?"

"Yup." Embry tells Jacob.

Not looking up from where she diverted her eyes, Bella is shocked that everyone is leaving her and Jacob in the house alone. Nervous and apprehensive about what will happen with no one around, Bella moves out of the way so that Billy and her dad could pass by. Embry grabs Billy’s chair and begins to take him out the house. As Billy is wheeled by he grabs her left hand and gives it a small squeeze. Bella looks up to Billy's face and sees that he is smiling. Bella returns the gesture with a small smile of her own. Next, Charlie places both hands on Bella's shoulders. Bella looks up at Charlie. Charlie smiles and kisses her forehead and chuckles at Bella's confused expression and follows the other men out the house.

Still standing in front of each other, Bella redirects her eyes to take in everything else around her besides Jacob. Hearing Jacob begin to let out a low growl, Bella exposes her neck unconsciously hoping to appease him. As soon as her neck is up Jacob steps right up to her and places his nose right at the hollow skin that connects her neck and shoulders. Taking a deep breath and clenching his hands to his side, Jacob's growl turns into a contented rumble that immediately puts Bella at ease. The couple stay like this for a few minutes.

"Izzy..." Jacob began but stopped as Bella gasped in response.

"Jake? Are you Jacob? How do you know that name? Jacob has never called me that!" Bella adamantly states. Still with her neck exposed in submission and rooted to her spot Bella tries to keep her nervousness to a minimum. With Jacob calling her by that name Bella now knew that her dream was true and that a war is imminent.

Like dark roasted coffee Jacob's chuckle sent a jolt through Bella's system. Feeling more awake and aware of her surroundings than ever before, Bella cautiously looks down at Jacob's face. What she sees shocks her. Jacob is looking at her through lupine yellow eyes. Taking two steps back Jacob allows Bella to fully see him. Bella's eyes start a slow trek from the top of Jacob's head all the way down to his feet. Jacob stood military straight which aligned his shoulders to an impressively massive length. This allowed for his broad shoulders and the muscles in his arms, chest, and abs to be displayed in a Herculean muscular definition. Jacob's thighs under his shorts were taut corded muscles ready to spring into action at a moment’s notice. His calves were smoothly connected all the way to his large and well-shaped feet. Despite his penchant to run around barefoot, Jacob's feet were callous free with short trimmed and healthy toenails. Amazed at the physical transformation that Jacob has undergone in just twenty-four hours, Bella's eyes couldn't help but return to Jacob's eyes. Seeing that Jacob's wolf is at the forefront, Bella instinctively knew that her normal unclear and discombobulated speech would not be appreciated. She knew that she would have to speak in clear and concise terms because the wolf would not take lightly to deflection and half-truths.

“Izzy, Jacob and I can see that you recognize that name. You are beginning to remember your past. We want you to know that we will never hurt, degrade, or demean you. What we have to say may be harsh, but it will be the truth. We want what is best and healthy for you. Do you understand what we are saying?” Alpha states.

“We? Are you Jake’s wolf? I have never heard of anyone speaking through or from their Spirit Wolf before. What am I supposed to call you?” Bella asks.

“My name is Alpha, Izzy. Answer my question,” Alpha tells Bella.

Bella sighs because she knows that she cannot get out of this conversation. So instead of prolonging it, Bella nods her head in the affirmative. 

"Sit down at the table Izzy. I will sit across from you. There are a few things that need to be addressed. I want you to answer me truthfully. Again, do you understand? You may speak for now."

"Yes, Alpha."

"Good. I want you to understand something. You are Jacob's mate..." Alpha starts when Bella interrupts.

"No, I'm not! I am marrying Edward. I can't be Jacob's mate no matter how much he wants it." Bella proclaims.

"Silence! If I wanted your opinion I would have given it to you. You will never interrupt me again! I do not tolerate insolence from any member of my pack. And before you say that you are not pack, let me remind you of something. Your scrawny behind was just protected by the fiercest pack of wolves ever in existence. Do you know why? It is because you are the Alpha's mate and as such your life needs to be protected at all costs. What the others feel while human matters not to us wolves. Emotions muck up the process. We protect, mate, provide, and eat. Those are the main goals of a wolf. So, I want you to know that your simpering and other cheap tricks mean nothing to me. I want facts only. Jacob should have put you in your place a long time ago, but he let his sensitive nature, which you cruelly took advantage of, get the best of him and cloud his judgment around you.

“Now that I have your attention, tell me what is going on inside the leech’s camp. Don’t act surprised. No matter how helpful they have been, they are still our enemies and an abomination of nature and the balance of life. What does old Sparkleward plan to do now; to change you earlier than expected?” Alpha says.

Gasping in shock that Alpha knew of Edward’s plan, Bella started to speak but Alpha stopped her by raising his hand.

“No words are necessary. Your reaction is answer enough. I will not insult either of our intelligences by reiterating the significance of the next few days. However, I will say this. There is no way on the Creator’s green earth that he will lay another hand on you. Tonight, you will go to Old Quil’s. Leah will stay with you. You will have a wolf around at all times. No arguments. I can tell by your expression that you don’t like it, but you let Edward do it. You have no problem being holed up and restrained when it comes to those bloodsuckers; so why when we do it you suddenly have a problem? You may speak now Izzy,” Alpha states.

Shocked at the way that Alpha is talking to her and treating her Bella has a hard time expressing what she wants to say. Yet, remembering that no amount of hedging will be tolerated Bella starts to tell what she knows. Just like with Edward and Alice, resisting would be futile. While keeping her head down, Bella replies to Alpha.

“As far as I know right now, you are correct. Edward came into my room this morning while I was sleeping. He woke me from a vivid dream that I was having where my name was Izzy and I was helping a young girl who had been marked by a vampire. Edward then told me that due to the newborn fight, he could not take the risk of the Volturi catching us again with me still being human. So he allowed me to have three days in which to enjoy my last moments as a human,” Bella says looking down at the table with tears in her eyes.

“Izzy, look at me. Look at me, now!” Alpha demands.

Bella raises her eyes and is overcome with the sight of love, concern, and anger all in Alpha’s eyes. Just like Jacob, Alpha’s true feelings are shown through his eyes. Seeing this, Bella calms down. Confident that the love Jacob has for her is indeed shared by Alpha; Bella holds her head up high and looks Alpha in the eye.

“Good, good! You are our mate. As mate to the Alpha you will always display the courage and strength that you are now showing me. You are no one’s toy to be played with, to be taken off the shelf and then replaced or callously left behind. Your mind, emotions, and heart are just that, yours. You control what happens, even if the situation is in fact out of your control. You have a clever mind, girl. You’ve used it while raising yourself around Renee. Why hide it? That is a beautiful trait in a woman. To know that she can take care of herself and those around her lessens the stress and fear of her mate. We are equals in most things. Your word is as good as ours to the pack, but it will never undermine ours. We are Alpha over all of you. But as you already know, we will never take advantage of you or any other pack member. Do you understand?” Alpha asks.

“Yes. I have a question, though,” Bella tells Alpha.

“Yes, go ahead you may ask whatever you want to know. However, I reserve the right to answer or not answer said questions. That is for everyone’s protection. I cannot and will not have you knowing everything in the event that something negative happens. You will never be able to be used against the pack, nor the pack against you,” Alpha responds to Bella.

“I…I understand that. Thank you for answering my question. Uh, um…why did you go all he-man-you-woman on me and take away my choices?” Bella asks.

“I did that to show you just what you’ve discovered. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for. I know you Izzy, better than you know yourself. However, because you’ve always taken care of others, you desired for someone to care for you. Unfortunately, you’ve settled for being dictated to, your ideas, opinions, and decisions stripped from you, and allowed yourself to be completely separated from those who really love and care for you. Izzy, what you have with Edward is abusive. I make no small claim. You bristled at us doing that, but you shrink behind a wall when Edward does it. He did it in the tent before, during, and after the newborn fight. He’s done it on so many other occasions that it is pointless for me to point them all out. Tell me why you hated it when we did the same thing that your precious leech does to you? Do you like being treated as property, an object to be owned, taken off the shelf and showed to friends as a novelty and then replaced without care or concern?” Bella shakes her head in denial at what Alpha just said to her.

“Don’t deny it! That is exactly what your loving Cullens did and are still doing to you! So, answer my question Izzy,” Alpha says.

“You’re right. I do let them do what they want with me. How can I fight against a vampire? You know how strong they are! I mean Jacob, you were almost killed by a newborn, what am I supposed to do? I hate how Edward and Alice treat me. They both treat me as if I am some vapid, as you say toy, and never take what I want into consideration. Did you know that Edward gave Alice a canary yellow Porsche just to keep me from seeing you before the newborn fight? I was livid when I found out about that. I…you have to understand. At first I thought it was romantic to have a man, yes I know that he is not a living man, take such delicate care of me. I’m nobody. I have never been more than what you see and for someone as grand as Edward and the Cullens to accept me, I needed that. I needed to be accepted, a family. I needed not to always have to be responsible for everything and everyone. I needed not to always think of and do everything! They offered that; until Edward left. Then he ordered everyone else to leave me alone and they did. He took away from me my sense of worth. I know that you remember my zombie days, but I have never before felt so worthless and rotten as I did when Edward and the Cullens left. So when Edward came back it was like: ‘Oh my god, I am worth something! He never meant any of what he said. Even though he almost broke me, he and his family came back just for me.’ I could not return the gift of their benevolence with hatred or disdain because I cannot hate Edward. I tried and it hurts. Believe me when I say that it physically hurts to hate him. So, I let them do as they please. I know that it can be a bit high-handed, but they only do it for my protection and because they care for me,” explains Bella.

Alpha just stares at Bella for a minute. Then he starts to clap. Startled by Alpha’s reaction, Bella starts to ask but again is interrupted by Alpha.

“Wow! I mean, wow! What a way to make someone who has been there for you through thick and thin, someone who has and continue to try to get you to see how special you are feel like shit! All it took was a few flowery words, a disappearing/reappearing act, and you were putty in their hands. Do you realize how stupid and crazy you sound right now? I mean this in all seriousness of this situation. You sound crazy. First, you talk with fearful reverence about the Cullens. Then you’re mad with righteous indignation, showing the anger and hurt that is still there, just buried under all that denial you have. Lastly, you become like a lost puppy being taken in by the first people you see”

“That’s mean, Alpha. You said that you were not going to belittle me.” Bella has her head down and whispers behind the hair that fell into her face.

“I am not being mean or belittling you. I am being truthful and brutally so. These are things that everyone but you sees. I am not trying to hurt your feelings. Nevertheless, you have to see the absurdity of what you’ve just said. It’s like you’re two separate people when you talk about those leeches. Your feelings and thoughts start off and then you become this meek…thing at the end of whatever you have to say. That’s not healthy or logical. Izzy, do you know what it means when a vampire marks someone?”

“I…think so, I’m not sure. Why?”

“Remember you had mentioned that you were dreaming until Sparkle pants interrupted your sleep. What was the dream about? Can you think of any significance of it?” Alpha pushes.

“Uh…I remember running through woods that were familiar. I was being chased by something when I was rescued by a member of the wolf pack. He set me back on my feet and fought so that I could get to the village. There were three people who were bitten. I had them gathered into one house. I went to the girl first because she was so close to me in age. On her thigh was a bite mark, just like mine on my wrist. Her mother asked a lot of questions and I…” Bella falters in her speech.

“You what Izzy?” asks Alpha.

Shaking her head and putting her hands over her face, Bella begins to cry. Alpha gets out of his seat and walks over to Bella. Stooping down to Bella’s sitting height; Alpha wraps his arms around her and pulls her head to his shoulder. Alpha rubs Bella back and let out a soothing rumble from his chest. Bella’s tears become reduced to sniffles and she nods her head on Alpha’s shoulders to let him know that she is ready to speak again. Not moving an inch Alpha tells her to continue.

“I explained to the mother that her daughter had been marked by a vampire and that she will be a homing beacon for vampires, especially for the one who bit her. Everything I told her was the same thing that I have experienced since James bit me and Edward sucked the poison out. I just realized what it all means. Edward and James marked me didn’t they?” Bella questions Alpha.

Alpha simply sighs and softly replies yes. This set Bella off on another round of tears. Wails try to escape her lips. Bella tries so hard not to scream that she grinds her teeth and bit her tongue. Sensing the acute distress his mate is in Alpha gathers Bella into his arms. He lifts Bella up, sits in the chair, and places Bella into his lap. Alpha lets out soothing rumbles and butterfly kisses are placed all over Bella’s head and face in an attempt to calm and soothe his mate.

Moving back from the brink of insanity, Bella allows Alpha to give her the comfort she has so long denied herself. She begins to relax and enjoy the feel of Alpha’s arms surrounding her. The heat from his body warms not just her cooler temperature, but her heart as well. The sounds that Alpha is emitting quiet the turbulence that is in her mind and the kisses appease her emotions. Bella realizes that her reaction to Alpha is the same as her reaction to Jacob. Instead of running away from the intimacy of Alpha holding her in his arms and on his lap, Bella simply decides to relish in it.

Almost purring like a comfortable kitten, Bella begins to scent Alpha’s neck and shoulders. Breathing in his unique scent of man mixed with sandalwood and a hint of dark chocolate, Bella closes the gaps between them. Getting lost in the sensations of physically and emotionally surrounding each other and finally understanding where the other is coming from leaves the couple in a relaxed bubble just for them. Time seemingly stood still as the two let themselves enjoy what has been denied them for so long. Peace and joy entered into Bella. Lifting her head from Alpha’s shoulder, Bella sees the cocoa brown eyes of the man she had always loved staring back at her. Jacob’s presence in this situation was the balm she needed for her wounded soul. Not really knowing what to say, Bella bit her lower lip in hopes that Jacob would say something.

Chuckling at Bella’s evasive tactic, Jacob decides to put her mind to ease.  
“Bells, you don’t have to look so worried. My Spirit Wolf and I are fine. We are on one accord and there is no division between us. I let Alpha speak because you needed to hear what he had to say and you needed to totally understand that side of me. Bells, you are pack and talking to you this way is necessary. I do not regret it or anything that he said because I feel and think the same way. We both love and respect you for you. We always have wanted what is best for you. You’ve never realized how important you are to the both of us. We needed a sure fire way to get you to see it,” Jacob tells Bella.

“Oh, Jake I was so nervous that you didn’t want anything to do with me after how I left here last night! I just couldn’t bear not coming to talk to you. I know that I have been wishy-washy in my dealings with you and for that I am so very sorry. There is no excuse to how I have treated you, especially since you have truly been the only stable thing in my life for a while. I was so afraid that I would ruin our friendship that I just could not let go and let us see what a relationship could be. Now, I understand that some of this is due to me being marked. As always, you see straight into the soul of me and you piece together what the situation truly is. Thank you, Jake and Alpha, for never giving up on me. Thank you for the love, understanding, and support that you’ve always shown me,” Bella says just before she kisses Jacob on the cheek.

Blushing at the affection being shown by Bella, Jacob smiles his loving and sunny smile just for her. Squealing at seeing her favorite smile, Bella wraps her arms around Jacob tightly. Lifting Bella up from his lap, Jacob gets up out of the chair. Jacob put Bella down in front of him but Bella lost her footing and careened towards Jacob’s strong chest. Catching her and bringing her flushed against his body, Jacob holds on to Bella. Bella brings her face up and looks at Jacob in the eyes. Love and other emotions swirl in the chocolate haze in his stare. Slowly, the two start to bring their faces closer to the other. Suddenly, Jacob pulls back and looks at his door, but leaves little distance between his body and Bella’s.

“Jake! Jake! Man! Leeches have been on the res and they are not the Cullens!” Jared yells as he almost rips the back door off the hinges. After coming to a complete stop in the kitchen, Jared realized that he just interrupted something intimate between his Alpha and Alpha’s mate. Chagrined at being the messenger, Jared hopes that Jacob wouldn’t kill him for this.

“Go and get Leah, Quil, and Embry. Let them know that I want them her immediately,” Jacob orders. With a salute Jared dashes back out the door happy he gets to see another day with Kim after intruding into what was possibly an encouraging and much needed scene between Bella and Jake.

“When Leah gets here I want her to take you to Old Quil’s. Our fathers are currently there. You will be safe at all times so don’t worry. When it’s time I’ll have you all come back so I can fill you in on what’s happening. I won’t keep this from you since it also has something to do with you as well. We will discuss everything later, okay honey?” Jake states to Bella.  
“That’s fine Jake. I trust you to do what is best. Thank you for not leaving me out of what’s going on,” says Bella.

Just then four people burst into Jacob’s kitchen. Watching as they order themselves in front of their Alpha, Jacob waits until they are settled to begin speaking.

“Leah, I want you to take Bella to Old Quil’s. You will guard her and our fathers until I call for you to return. Jared, I want you to continue patrolling in a tighter area around Old Quil’s and where you found the scent. Get Seth to patrol with you. Quil and Embry go to where Jared found the scent and let me know what else you find. No one and nothing enters into this reservation until I have all of the information I need, is that clear?” Jacob says as he gives his pack their orders.

Each of them answers yes. Leah walks over to Bella as the guys immediately leave the house and phase.   
“Come on Swan, seems like we are going to have a girl’s day today. Let’s get going before Alpha here gets his boxers in a bunch,” Leah states and saunters away towards the back door.

Giving each other an encouraging smile, Jacob grabs Bella and hugs her tight. Kissing her forehead Jacob releases Bella from his arms and gently pushes her into Leah’s direction. Bella hesitates for just a second. She then steps away from Jacob and towards Leah. The two leave the house.

Once the two girls are gone, Jacob collapses into the recently vacated chair. Jacob places his face in his hands and puts his arms on the table. The feelings of fear, hatred, and the desire to kill that which threatens everything he holds dear courses through Jacob’s veins along with adrenaline. However, still too weak from a hasty healing, Jacob knows that his body is still not ready to fight. Jacob settles down to wait for everything to come his way.


	9. 8

Chapter 8

After the newborn fight, patrols still needed to be handled. While Jake was incapacitated, Embry set the schedule for patrols. He also delegated Leah to speak some sense into Bella. Embry hoped that Bella would respond better to what needed to be said if another female told her instead of one of the guys. Granted Leah was never Team Bella, but she is still the best choice. With orders now given all of the wolves set out to fulfill their duties. 

"There is a leech dead ahead! Let's get it!"

"Shouldn't we wait for the others? I mean Jake's hurt and we need to let Embry know what's going on!"

"There is no time! We can take it down on our own! We'll let the others know after we finish here."

Rushing ahead the two wolves ran straight for the threat to their land. For the two wolves the blood and fierceness of their ancestor’s surges through their veins along with excitement coursing in their minds as the chance to take down their most hated enemy on their own shows itself. The need to prove their worth and set their place in the pack was paramount. 

Yet, the two wolves wondered why the vampire did not run like the rest. The newborn fight was hours old. Surely they could not have missed one? Was this vampire suicidal? Has all of the human blood drinking finally gone to its head? Upon reaching the vampire, the first wolf slows down. Leary of his opponent the other wolf comes and flanks to the right of the first wolf. Growls, snarls, and barks are the only sounds in the still of the night. The mystery vampire looks at the two wolves in amusement. Notching one eyebrow up, with a smirk on its face, the vampire addresses the two wolves.

"Stay right where you are. I am no threat to you or these lands. I have come as an answer to your current problem."

Phasing first the lead wolf stands human to address the vampire before him.

"Leech you need to leave these lands. There is nothing here that you can help with."

"Ah, spoken like a true heir to the Alpha title."

Flabbergasted, the newly phased wolf stares at his opponent. Quickly thinking on his feet the wolf decides to go along with this game the vampire was playing. Maybe it would give some information that could be used against it.

"How do you know this? None outside the pack have this information."

"Tsk, tsk. I know more about you than you think. You see your tribe, mostly your pack, has a human problem. One that is distracting to you all, am I correct?"

"Again, we have no problem here for you to solve."

"Well let me say this. The human that you are so diligently protecting could be taken off your hands. Give her to me and all of your worries will be over. I'll even put out word in the vampire world that these lands and its inhabitants are off limits and anyone found breaking this rule is subject to immediate death. How does that sound, hmm?"

"All human life is to be protected. No one is going to be handed to you."

"Yet, this particular human has caused more problems and have upset the balance within your pack. Surely, you must desire to be rid of her. Seeing as she is the reason your newly acquired Alpha is currently incapacitated. Her flip-flopping emotions and dare I say, devotion to one of my kind, has caused much stress and strain. Let me take her off your hands. Then, balance will be restored and your Alpha will be free of this burden. What do you say?"

"Why do you want her so much?"

"She is not only a threat to you, but a threat to us as well. This slip of a girl has turned two worlds completely upside down with no regrets on her part. To right her wrongs and once again settle peace on this land, then you need to give her to me."

  Growling the other wolf shakes its head in the negative. The lead wolf sees this but knows that this leech is speaking some truths. Tired of the constant bickering and high-handedness of some of the pack, this lead wolf decides to agree with the vampire before him.

"Alright, I will give her to you. Do with her as you please, but remember this; any more of you step one toe on this land you will be annihilated no questions asked. Agreed?"

   "I agree. Bring her to me in three days’ time. We will forever be out of your lands and will no longer cause you any problems. I swear it." 

"Then it’s agreed. Three days’ time here in this same place, same time."

"Then I bid you good day, till we meet in three days." With that parting statement the vampire immediately left. The other wolf now phases out to confront the first wolf.

"Dude! What the hell was that?! Why would you agree to something like that? Regardless to what is going on we are charged with saving all human lives, hers included. How could you, man?!"

"You've seen just as I have the devastation this one woman has caused in all of our lives, especially Jacob's."

“We all know that! Still he chose her as his mate! They are Soul Bonded! How can you plan to just destroy our Alpha that way?”

“He is destroying us! Yeah, he is great, you know I love the guy and am more than happy that he took the Alpha title from Sam. But, you know that that chick is bad news. That is all she has ever been! We wouldn’t have had to work with leeches to kill more leeches. It’s because of her! She ruined everything! Did you hear what she told Jake before she ran out of his house tonight?”

“No, you know I didn’t hear anything. I was just coming back from my house from checking in when I saw her leave.”

“She told Jake that she loved him, but not enough to leave her damn corpse! Jake damn near died in this battle and she still chose that bloodsucker!!!! Jake practically begged and pleaded with her to stay and she still ran. That is why I will give her up! She has done more damage to our Alpha than anyone could believe. Maybe if she wasn’t in the picture and he wasn’t so focused on her, he could imprint on a nice girl that could actually make him happy. Maybe this woman wouldn’t bring all this nonsense down on his head or ours.”

“Man, I still think what you are doing is wrong. You know that pretty much all non-imprinted wolves hate imprinting and Jake absolutely hates it! Why would you sentence Jake to something that he hates?”

“No one deserves to be hurt and devastated the way Jake has and continues to be because of her. Now either you are in it with me or out, it doesn’t matter which one you choose. I will do this for the sake of our tribe and pack. Plus, if something happened to Jake because of this selfish broad, Embry would be Alpha. No one, including him, knows who his father is and this Alpha thing is based on bloodline. I am close enough to take the title. I don’t want anything to happen to Jake so I am making that decision for us.”

“This is going to end badly, I feel it. I can’t let you do this alone. I won’t say anything or try to think about this while phased. But I will pull out if this gets too dangerous and it hurts Jake more than it has to.”

“That is all I ask. Alright, let’s finish this patrol so that we can be relieved for the night.” 

As the wolves moved to return to their homes, the vampire goes only a few miles away, just out of earshot and smelling distance of the wolves. Standing down wind is the vampire’s companion. Having overheard the exchange both vampires were pleased with the progress of their plans. Their own continued success depended on their moles and the moles needed to step their game up before Aro started to question their loyalties. The two mystery vampires left to venture to their next location in the too damn sunny state of Florida. Hiding and finding the right opportunity to flush out their prey was taking more work than either thought it would take. Once Aro has the slip of the girl everything that has been planned will fall into place.

Just as the wolves were about to leave the area, the scent of one particular Cullen came across them.   
“I’m sorry that I do not recognize which two you are, but I have an urgent matter to discuss with Jacob. I need to be let onto the reservation,” explained Carlisle.

Looking at Carlisle the two wolves sat on their haunches and tried to decide what to do. 

“Man, what is up with these vampires and their desire to just waltz right onto our land? If it wasn’t for the treaty and the fact that he is the only doctor that could help Jacob, I would rip him to shreds,” said the first wolf.

“Look, the sooner we let him speak to Jacob, the sooner we can get him off the Res. Let’s just get this done and over with. I’m tired,” spoke the second wolf. 

Nodding their heads, the two wolves walked to stand one in front and one behind Carlisle. Carlisle took this to mean that he had permission to go into La Push.

“Thank you for allowing me into La Push. I will try to make this trip as short as possible so that you two can return to your duty,” Carlisle tells the two wolves.  
Acknowledging Carlisle’s request, the first wolf starts to run and everyone falls into line so that Carlisle could speak to Jacob. At the same time Leah is now entering into Forks to speak with Bella. Being delegated as the messenger, Leah is not too happy with the situation. Hoping that this trip wouldn’t take up too much of her time, Leah begins to psych herself up for the task. 

‘Alright Leah, get your head in the game. Man, I do not want to talk to this shallow brained twit. I just can’t stand the way that she just switches between the two. Why can’t she just make up her mind? Why is it so hard for her to figure out that she loves Jake? I mean once she does that then the rest of us could rest easy; well as easy as we can for the foreseeable future. Now, I just have to play nice so Jake doesn’t go ape shit crazy on me like he did Sam. I never thought that I would say this, but Jake really scared me with the way he went after Sam. Sure, Sam didn’t have to say the things he did, but for Sam to say that he wished he had of left her in that forest so that none of this would have happened, was horrible. Yeah, the twit caused a lot of this to happen because she chose to associate with vampires like an idiot. However, she is only human. Humans have been falling prey to them for millennia so how can we really judge her? Anyways, let me get my game face on before I see this chick.’

Knock, Knock, Knock…

‘Well that was a waste of my time. I swear if she doesn’t get her shit together I will take Jake for myself. Hmm, that’s not a bad idea. I mean, he is sexy as ever. The Alpha in him just speaks to me and my wolf. I may not be an imprint or his soul bond, but I will be a damn good mate if he’d let me. I am just going to wait and see how this plays out,’ Leah thinks to herself. She begins to make the trek home so that she can rest before it is her time to patrol. 

The next day started just like any other day for Leah. She had arrived home early from her patrol that morning and went straight to bed after her shower. Leah peddled around the kitchen since she really had nothing planned for the day. Seth was already out and Sue was at work. After fixing and eating breakfast, Leah decided to just relax. She went back to her room and grabbed one of the many books that she kept on her bookshelf in her room. As Leah read a few chapters in the story, she heard Jared call her name. Once Jared reached her porch, he began to rap on her screen door.

“Leah! Leah! Come on, I know you hear me! We have to go! Jacob wants us back at his house now!” Jared tells Leah through her closed door.

‘Great! What does our illustrious leader want now? Just when I was enjoying my personal time away from the guys. I already know that this meeting has something to do with Bella. Gosh, I will be glad when this is over!’ thought Leah.

“Alright, I’m coming. Get your panties out of a bunch,” Leah yelled to Jared as she began to make her way through the kitchen. Once outside, Leah took inventory of Jared’s facial expressions. She could see that he had a serious, yet relieved look on his face.  
‘This might be interesting after all. I wonder what happened to get Jared to look like this. I guess there is no time like the present to find out,’ Leah says to herself.

“Alright, Jared. Let’s go,”

“Great! Man, it’s like there is always something, you know? Just when I thought that this would be an easy patrol, bam! The stench of a regular bloodsucker hits me straight in the face. It lingers so much in one area, almost like they were just sitting there shitting the breeze,” Jared tells Leah.

“So what does that have to do with me?” Leah asks.  
“Well, that is up to Jacob. I kind of interrupted something between Jacob and Bella when I ran in to let him know of the stench I found. It looked like they were about to kiss or just started kissing when I burst through the door. I swear my heart almost stopped when I finally looked at Jacob. He is massive! I mean, he was huge right after he took the Alpha position from Sam, but it looks like he doubled in size overnight! I don’t know if it is because he had almost every bone broken in his body or what. I do know that I am not going to mess with him, at least until I see if Jacob’s new size is here to stay,” Jared explains to Leah as they run to Jacob’s house.

Just as soon as Jared and Leah got in the Blacks backyard, Quil and Embry arrived as well. Waving a hello to each other, the group filed into Jacob’s kitchen. Arranging themselves according to rank, the wolves settled down to await whatever Jacob had to tell them. Jacob began to delegate his orders to the wolves in front of him. Everyone started on their tasks as soon as Jacob finished speaking. Leah walks over to Bella.

“Come on Swan, seems like we are going to have a girl’s day today. Let’s get going before Alpha here gets his boxers in a bunch,” Leah states and saunters away towards the back door.

Waiting outside for Bella to arrive, Leah couldn’t help but notice how close Jacob and Bella seemed. Not sure if she liked the idea of Bella Swan getting back into her Alpha’s good graces again, Leah decided to toy with Bella a bit. As they walked to Old Quil’s house Leah was thinking of what to say to her. Surely questioning Bella’s loyalties will give up any answers that are needed. 

“I see you cozied up with our Alpha real quick. Did you finally make your choice or are you still stringing him along?” Leah asked Bella.

“Leah, it isn’t like that anymore. I have realized a few things since my talk with Jake today,” Bella responds.  
“Oh, ho! So, now when it looks like Jake may not want you anymore, you come running to reclaim your place,” Leah spat. 

“No! Leah, you don’t understand anything. So please just take me to Old Quil’s,” says Bella.

“You know what? You’re right. I don’t understand. I don’t understand how you can just think that you can waltz right up into La Push then cause so much havoc and pain and still walk away like your shit don’t stink! Do you think that we would just welcome you back like that?”

“Leah what is this about? Last night you said that you accepted me, so why are you acting like this now?” Bella asked.

“I did and just like yesterday I said that I will not let you ruin our Alpha. I don’t know what game you’re trying to play, but it won’t work here. Listen, and listen good Swan. I will help Jake in any capacity that he needs be it lover, fighter, or a friend. I will be everything that you are not and refuse to try to be. I will be the better woman for him and I will not let you destroy something that is so great. Mark my words Swan. Hurt him and I am coming for you Alpha edict be damned.” Leah states and walks away from Bella. Not allowing Bella the chance to catch up and reply, Leah moves them along until they approach Old Quil’s home. 

Leah arrives first and she knocks on Old Quil's door. Waiting impatiently for the elderly man to answer his door, Leah shifted from foot to foot. By the time Old Quil had answered the door Bella was coming up the steps unto the porch. Just as soon as Leah was going to address Old Quil, he interrupted her.

"Leah Clearwater, if you ever leave your charge vulnerable like that again, no one and I mean no one will be able to save your ass from the wrath of your Alpha. Also, if you ever disrespect the Soul Bond between Jacob and Isabella you will be banished and labeled a rogue wolf. Do I make myself clear? There is no time for petty feelings and insecure thoughts. There is a war approaching and everyone needs to be on one accord," states Old Quil.

Stunned by Old Quil's knowledge of the conversation that she just had with Bella almost fifty feet away from his door, Leah just stares wide eyed at Old Quil and softly replies.

"Yes, Old Quil. I understand. I promise not to do anything that will cause us to lose this war," says Leah timidly. 

"Good. Isabella, stop standing there looking like a fish out of water. You need to come in and have a chat with me so that we know what our options are," Old Quil told Bella.

"Um, sure. I uh...uh..." Bella stutters.

"Shocked at my appearance? What did you expect a hunched back old man with grey whiskers on his face? No Bella. I still look just like I did at twenty five. My latent wolf is closer to the surface. As such, youthfulness has remained upon me till this day. I am still as muscular and agile as I was then. Now, pick your chin up off the floor and come inside. I don't need anymore flies in my home," says Old Quil as he turns around and re-enters his house. 

Both Bella and Leah stare at Old Quil's shirtless back as they watch the sinewy muscles bunch and contrast with every step. Clearly, it could be seen that although he was elderly due to his age and the long grey hair pulled into a tight ponytail at the nape of his neck; his strong muscular body told another story. Leah felt herself getting goosebumps and shivers up her spine as she watched Old Quil walk away. Never before had Leah reacted this way towards a man, not even Sam. 

Apprehensively, the two women walk into the house. Neither knows what to expect and they can only guess as to the nature of what is going to happen next. Leah began to feel unnerved about her reaction to Old Quil. He truly was old enough to be everyone's grandfather, but he just doesn't look like one. Granted Old Quil wasn't a recluse and people saw him around the reservation, but his physical appearance definitely left one wondering what was really going on.

Bella on the other hand was starting to wonder how in the world she was going to do any of the things that is being asked of her. Feeling torn between staying alive and becoming a vampire to thwart the Volturi, Bella decided that she would take things as they come over the next three days. Maybe the decision would be made for her, so that no war would be fought and everyone could go about their lives without more people losing their lives because of her. Wanting to see her father and Billy, Bella along with Leah continued to follow Old Quil around his house.   
Old Quil led the girls into his house towards the den. The den has been decorated in earthy accent tones of reds, greens, and browns. The carpet was a dark chocolate brown, just like the chocolate leather couch. The recliner chair is a burgundy color. On the right side of the recliner is a mahogany colored ottoman. The walls are of a cherry oak paneling. On the right side there is a big picture window that allowed a copious amount of sunlight to stream into the room and lighting it naturally. There are pictures of family and various indigenous flora and fauna placed throughout the room. Sitting on the couch are Billy and Charlie. Billy’s wheel chair had been folded and placed on the left hand side of the couch so as to not take up too much space. Charlie and Billy looked to have been in a deep discussion and stopped talking to acknowledge Old Quil, Bella, and Leah. Old Quil enters into the den and goes to sit in the recliner. Charlie moves closer to Billy to allow Bella to sit on the couch with them. Leah started to sit on the ottoman, but Old Quil put out a hand to stop her.  
“Leah, go out and tell Jared that you will be inside keeping watch and that he is to remain outside running perimeter checks. When it is time I will send you out to meet him and go back to your Alpha’s house.” Old Quil told Leah.

“Alright.” Leah responds and leaves the den to do Old Quil’s bidding.

“We will wait for Leah to return before we begin our talks.” Old Quil says after Leah has left the room.  
“Isabella, we finally meet. I just wish that it was under better circumstances, although, everything happens for a reason. If you didn’t know, you look so much like your grandmother Marie. It brings back memories of our antics together. Ah, you would have loved her! So full of life, so vivacious! When she walked into a room, she owned it. People were drawn to her like bees to honey. So, Isabella, tell me about yourself.” Old Quil asks Bella.

“Well, I prefer to be called Bella. Um…there isn’t much to tell. I am pretty average, unremarkable even. I never drew much attention to myself until I arrived in Forks. I can be awkward and dangerously clumsy. I’d rather read a book than be in a crowd and I just found out there is an actual reason why myth like supernatural creatures are attracted to me.” Bella states rather bashfully.

“Ok then, Bella. Is that really how you see yourself? You stated no positive or redeeming qualities about yourself. No wonder that Cold One was able to snare you so easily. Your self-esteem is so poor that all he had to do was show you a little attention, then dodge you, then come back acting all contrite and wanting to really get to know you. Bella, I am sad to say this, but you have been played like a fool. Your naivety allowed him to catch you unaware and to make a devastating move.” Old Quil responds to Bella.

“Edward did not play me. Sure, I wondered why a beautiful creature like him decided that he wanted someone like me, but never has he played me.” Bella retorts.

“Bells, I know you don’t want to hear this, but Old Quil is right. Edward played you and when he left you were so distraught and destroyed that you were damaging all the people around you as well. Now, don’t give me that look. You may not realize it or want to know, but there are a lot of people that care about you and when you were barely living after he left you, it hurt not just me, but your mother, Billy, your friends at school, and especially Jacob. Your downward spiral was taking everyone that cared for you along for the ride and it was not pretty. I swear if it was not for Jake, we would have lost you, not just mentally and emotionally, but physically as well. Bella, you were as good as dead for so long…I’m just glad that you are better now.” Charlie vents.

“Bella, I tried to warn you, but I did not know how deep into their clutches you were. You must understand that we all want what is best for you, whether or not you agree with us or even our approach. You are special even without being the Catalyst, simply because you were born and we all love you just for that alone. You bring so much to each of our lives that the negative effects of you dying would be immeasurable. You need to see yourself as we see you.” Billy adds.

Turning to face Bella completely Charlie grabs her hands. “That’s right Bells. Honey, you are a beautiful young woman who is very intelligent, a talented cook, you have a warm heart, and loyal to a fault. Those are good qualities and should be celebrated not discounted. It is up to you to find out how wonderful you really are and begin to believe it. We can tell you all day everyday how wonderful you are, but if you don’t believe it yourself, then we are just wasting our breath. Bells, you are the most important person in my life. I know that I was blessed to have you as my daughter. All of these events that led up to now are for our growth and for us to realize our potential, yours especially.”

“Charlie is right, Bella. You need to decide many things and the first is how you see yourself. Leah, you can come back in,” Old Quil says.

Leah comes into the room with her eyes cast down. She walks over to the ottoman that she had chosen to sit on when she entered the room the first time. A look of conflict was upon her face. Before anyone else could say anything Leah decided to speak.

“Bella, I never knew that is how you saw yourself. I had pegged you as selfish and uncaring, but to really know that the reasons behind your choices are because of your self-esteem issues; it really puts things in perspective. It is hard to love someone the way that they need to be loved when you do not love yourself. I can identify with that, especially now. I hated being the only female wolf. I hated that my phasing caused my father to have a heart attack and die. I hated that the love of my life no longer loved me, but loved and adored my cousin. I just hated myself more. But, listening to you and hearing your side of the story changes things. I can see why Jacob was so adamant about us giving you a real chance.  
What I don’t understand is your relationship with Jacob. I am not asking to cause trouble, but as a pack mate, I and the rest of the pack need to know where your loyalties lie. As of right now, truthfully, you are only being tolerated out of respect and loyalty to our Alpha. So many times we have seen and tried to mend him after you dangle love and hope for a relationship in front of him only to snatch it away as soon as your bloodsucker started calling. You do not get to see into his mind and feel his heartbreak like we do. It has happened so much that his hurt and heartbreak is ours too and every time you hurt him, you hurt us. What I don’t understand is this: you have the love from a man that every sane woman dreams of. The kind that you know is solid and unconditional and forever. Yet, you seem to want it need it even; only to throw it back in his face whenever Edward starts to huff and puff. Why do you do that? Why do you take and take, but only give Jacob so much to keep him stringed along? What goes through your mind when you do that? Are you that confident that no other woman, outside of imprinting, would be able to take him from you? Or was it the chance of Jacob imprinting that caused you to run from a sure thing in the first place?” Leah says to Bella hoping to finally understand the woman her Alpha had chosen over and over again despite the abuse that his heart constantly received from her.

Bella looked at Leah with a range of emotions flitting across her face. Everyone could see that Leah’s comment had hit a nerve with Bella and everyone wanted to know the answers to her questions. Bella knew that she needed to explain things to them, but she barely understood it herself. Self-loathing was a constant companion of Bella’s when it came to her treatment of her personal sun, hero, and best friend. Bella knew that if she had never met Edward that things may have naturally progressed between her and Jacob. Her fear of Jacob imprinting was a palpable thing. It consumed so much of her thoughts that every time she felt herself falling more and more in love with him, it became a knee-jerk reaction to pull away.

Knowing that Jacob never imprinted on her was devastating. Bella’s already unstable world was almost permanently pushed off its axis. Not only had Jacob’s avoidance of Bella when he first phased shook her already fragile self-esteem, the fact that he did not imprint on her was the final blow. Was she just not good enough for anyone? Bella had already dealt with unstable and unreliable adults in her life. Her first love had devastated her in so many ways. Jacob was her last hope. Now, Bella just drifted between the two loves of her life never sure of their feelings and devotion to her. Clinging to Edward was the only thing that she could control. Even though she truly controlled nothing when it came to Edward and his vampire family; Bella knew that she was not sure if she could risk her heart again. The pack was also a large part of her decision, or lack thereof.  
Knowing the pack and being a part of many events and situations had both a negative and positive effect on Bella. Sure she was accepted by Jacob, of course, and Embry, Quil, and Seth all treated her with friendship and affection. This helped her feel that not everyone hated her. The rest of the wolves were either indifferent towards her or just downright hostile towards her like Paul was.

Bella knew that nothing she would ever do could redeem her in Paul, Sam, and Jared’s eyes because she had been involved with a vampire first. Leah’s disdain was the last straw. How could two women who were so severely hurt by their first loves never find common ground, support, or even a camaraderie that would not only rebuild their hearts, but also help them properly deal with the hurt that they received? That was always something that perplexed Bella. Granted neither woman tried to communicate with the other for many reasons. For Leah, those reasons were due to resentment for changing into a giant wolf, Bella’s involvement and continued involvement with the reason she phased in the first place, and seeing Jacob’s pain every time Bella gave Jacob hope of a future with her only to rip it away. Bella’s hang ups with not getting to know Leah were due to being intimidated by Leah’s innate beauty, jealousy of her statuesque build and grace, and Leah’s ability to cut anyone down to size with just a look or well-placed phrase. Also, with the things that Leah said and did today really made Bella question her position with the she-wolf, the members of his pack and even with Jacob himself. Could she really be who they needed her to be? Bella thought about all of these things. Bella looked around her at the expectant faces and hoped that she could convey her inner thoughts and explain herself properly.

“Well, Leah, I know that it does not seem like it, but I never meant to or want to hurt Jacob. He means so much to me, more than any of you could ever know or understand. I will not sit here and condone my previous actions that have brought so much pain to Jacob. Jacob is the most beautiful person that I have ever met. That is not just a compliment to his external features but to his mind and heart especially. Never have I met anyone like him. It is still hard for me to believe that he finds me just as interesting today as he did when we made mud pies together. A future with Jacob would be as easy as breathing. I know that, but there are so many factors for why that can never be that it is pointless to try and explain them all.” Bella tells the group.

“Bella, if you are worried about the Volturi then stop. We already know about them and what they can do. What we don’t know, and your Alpha needs to know, is why are you involved with them?” Old Quil asks Bella.

“I never knew that you guys knew about them! I never told anyone about what happened when I went to Italy. So how do you know that I became tangled with them? What exactly do you know about them?” Bella questions Old Quil.

“Bella, the wolves have been around for a long time. There isn’t much in the supernatural world that we don’t know of or encountered. What we have never seen before is a human who encountered them and returned home alive.” Billy responds.

“That is also another reason why Jacob has been so hurt. He feels as if you do not trust him with your secrets. Bella, you know all of Jacob’s secrets and if you were to ever tell them, they would be a killing blow to him. You never let him be what you need and do what is necessary for not only you, but for everyone that you love as well. You have Jacob fighting a losing battle Bella!” Leah informs Bella.  
“Bella we are not trying to gang up on you. No one has ever had the chance to tell you how we feel or to confront you about the things that are going on. Bella, you have to understand that so much is at stake here. Sure, things could have been handled better on all of our ends, but for right now, the past is just that the past and it should be left behind us so that we can prepare for tomorrow. Bells, it is time that you decided what side you are on.” Charlie tells Bella.

“Bella, you already know where Jacob stands and with that the rest of us are behind him and you one hundred percent. We need to know where you stand Bella.” Billy says to Bella.

“But before we do, Jacob needs to know first. You have to tell him what you’ve decided to do and then we can move on from there. Remember Bella that you have allies and people who love you dearly here. People have endangered themselves to protect you. Do not feel guilty about this. Your life is just as important as the next person’s and you deserve to live just like anyone else. So take this time to decide Bella.” Old Quil explains. 

Everyone began to think about all that has happened and what has led them to this point. Roles would have to be played out and someone might lose their life to ensure someone else was allowed to live. A blanket of heavy burdens and anxiety hung over the room and no one felt the need to say anything else. While deep in thought a knock could be heard on the front door. Old Quil got up to answer it. Upon his return Old Quil brought Jared back with him to the den.

“Jared just told me that Jacob wants the Bella and Leah to come back. Billy and Charlie are to stay here a little longer so that we can finish our discussion. Ladies, I look forward to working with you in the near future. Bella, remember that you are not alone and when you are ready you may come back and we can discuss what happens next,” Old Quil states.

Bella and Leah got up from their seats and walked towards Old Quil and Jared. Bella turns around and waves to her father and Billy before following the others out of the room. Once outside of Old Quil’s home, Jared tells the girls that he is going to phase and run ahead to keep a lookout for them. Bella and Leah nodded their assent and began the walk back to Jacob’s house.


	10. 9

Chapter 9

 

"Alright Seth, take us to where you found the leeches scent." Embry said.

"Sure. I noticed that there was more than one vampire scent in the area. It wasn't just Carlisle, but two others. But the thing that baffles me the most is that no one was alerted to the fact that three vampires were on Quileute soil. I mean, I trust my sister, but what were Leah and Paul doing on their patrol?" Seth questions.

"Leah and Paul weren't the only wolves on patrol last night. Collin and Brady were too. With the four of them patrolling one after the other, someone should have said something about vampires being here." Quil told Embry and Seth. 

"So what do you think Quil? Paul hates all leeches so he would have torn them to shreds when given the chance. Leah is similar to Paul, but she has more sense to not take on more than she can handle. That leaves the pups since they were here protecting the Rez during the newborn fight" Embry says thinking out loud.

"Well, something happened and we need to tell Jake," Quil responds.

"Seth, finish your patrol. Sam will be here to relieve you. Once he relieves you come straight to Jake's and tell him what you found" Embry said.

"Sure, Embry. See you guys in a bit" Seth tells Embry and Quil.

Embry and Quil phase into wolves and begin their trek to Jacob's house. Each lost in their own thoughts about what this situation could mean for not only the Pack, but for also Jake and Bella. Something needed to happen now before some type of tragedy struck. As they neared Jacob's house, they found him standing on the porch. The two wolves went a little ways into the dense forest and phased back to humans. Fully dressed in their cut -offs Jacob motions for them to follow him into his home.   
"What did you find?" Jacob asks straight to the point.

"A few things. Jake you may want to sit down. I know you are not an invalid; however you did just wake up and have been miraculously healed. I don't want to upset you more than I have to," Embry tells Jacob.

Knowing that Embry was right, Jacob sat down at the kitchen table. Jacob looks at his two best friends and he sees that whatever they need to tell him will not only anger him, but it could quite possibly hurt him emotionally and mentally. Taking a deep breath Jacob looks to Embry to begin his report. Embry takes his seat across from Jacob.

"There were more vampires in La Push than just Dr. Cullen last night. There were two separate vampire smells in the area around the treaty line. It seems that one vamp stood closer than the other so that it could be easily found. The wolves on patrol last night never gave an alarm or warning that vampires were in the area. I'm not certain, but I think something underhanded is going on. Whatever is going on, it definitely centers on Bella," Embry reports to Jacob. 

"Thanks Embry. Quil, what is your take on the situation?" Jacob asks and Quil takes a seat in front of Jacob before he begins.  
"I agree with Embry. I also think that there are at least two wolves who are entertaining vampires. I don't believe it was Paul because we all know how he feels about vampires. However, Colin, Brady, and Leah were all on patrol last night and none of them said anything happened on their shift. Yet, that does not explain why Paul never said anything about smelling any out of place scents on the Res. I think Paul is still pissed about you taking the Alpha role from Sam the way you did. Then with making Embry your Beta, was like adding insult to injury. With the four of them knowing that vampires were on our lands and two of them were at least at the site with the vamps long enough for their scents to linger; I will say that someone has a vendetta against you, Bella, or both. With you being incapacitated, Embry was in charge. You know how the rest of the pack feels about Embry being Beta over Sam. So..." Quil stated.

"Ok, let me get this straight. At least two of my wolves plan on causing us, Bella included some damage or even be killed by vampires. All four wolves that were on patrol last night knew about the scents and presence of vampires on our land and none of them said anything. You also think that with the way that everything has been handled as far as the change in command goes that there is potentially a rebellion going on under our noses. I need to nip this in the bud right now," Jacob says.  
"What are you planning to do?" Quil asked.

"You'll see. Let's wait for Bella and Leah to get back before I implement my plan. They will be here soon," responds Jacob.  
While on their way back to Jacob's, Bella was working up the nerve to ask Leah some questions. Sure that the other girl would probably become mad for the line of questioning, Bella decides that this is something she needs to know before she could go any further. Bella realized that she never had competition for Jacob's heart before. It was something new and frightening because it was still possible that she could lose Jacob to the beauty walking slightly in front of her. Not that Bella could blame Jacob if he did decide to take Leah as his partner because of all of the hurt and pain that she has caused him. Why would he still want her? Could the Soul bond be stronger than imprinting and a person's free choice? Did she and Jacob really have a choice in whom they loved? It really seemed like there wasn't. However, Bella knew that she had to do this before she made any other decisions.

"Say what's on your mind Swan," Leah says.

"How did you know I wanted to say something?" Bella asked.

"Well, a lot happened at Old Quil's and you heart rate keeps picking up the closer we get to Jake's," Leah tells her.

"I...I... shit why does this have to be so hard?"

"Spit it out,"

"Do you want Jacob for yourself, even with knowing about the soul bond between us?" Bella asks in a rush of breath from her lungs. Suddenly Leah stops in her tracks and stands perfectly still. Afraid that her question had upset the warrior princess, Bella starts to speak again but Leah held up a hand to stop her.

"Do you really want the answer to that question?" Leah retorts.

"Yes. I need to know."

"Why? You chose your bloodsucker so what if I want Jake? You won't choose him even with knowing all that you do. He will need someone who is faithful, loyal, and trustworthy. All of which you have shown time and time again that you are not. Are you that selfish that you can't stand for him to be happy with someone else?" Leah retorts.

Anger coursed through Bella's blood at the insults that Leah threw at her.

"I will always want Jake to be happy, even if it’s not with me. However, I will not stand back and let some bitter harpy latch herself onto him. I may have hurt Jake's feeling, but I have never betrayed him! In fact I betrayed the Cullen's and their kind by giving you all of the information that I knew about them to ensure that all of you returned safely, especially Jake! They were more of a family to me than I have ever had in my entire life! So yes, this is hard for me. Yes, I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings! Yes, I am in too deep on both sides! But I have never, nor will I ever betray Jacob and his trust in me," yells Bella.

Leah just stands there looking at Bella. Realizing what she had done Bella's face flushes with embarrassment and a hint of anger. Not knowing what else to say, Bella knew that she wasn't going to take back what she said or back down from the other girl. This time, Bella knew that she would have to stand and fight for what she and Jake have.

"Well, well, well. The little Swan has some fire inside of her, yet. Can you stand up to your bloodsuckers the same way you stood up to me? Will you fight them to defend your relationship with Jake, like you just did with me?" Leah asks.

Stunned by Leah's calm reaction Bella decides to tell her the truth.

"I have always stood up for and fought for my relationship with Jake, especially with Edward. I do not tolerate him being disrespected by any of them. What Jake and I have is so different and larger than anything that I have ever known. So, I will tell you this once because I know the rest will see this conversation once you phase; Jacob Ephraim Black means more to me than the moon and stars to the Earth. His pain is my pain. His joy is my joy. I may have hurt him, a lot, but I do love him with all that I am. However, none of you know everything that is going on. So keep all comments to yourself. Now, if you don't mind I do not want to keep Jake waiting," Bella says stalking off.

Begrudgingly, a smile grows upon Leah's lips. A new found respect for the petite girl begins to grow within Leah as she follows behind her. Within minutes the two women reach Jake's house. Yet before they could go up the stairs Jacob meets them at the door.

"Leah, I want you and Jared to escort Old Quil and our fathers back here. Don't be long," orders Jacob.

Leah nods her head and takes off. Once Leah is out of sight Jacob and Bella look at each other. Not sure what to do or expect, Bella cast her eyes down and asks a question.

"May I come in?"

"Sure, sure. The guys are going to leave in a minute. Why don't you sit on the couch while I finish up with them?"

"Yea, sure." Bella replies before she walks up the steps and into the house. In the kitchen she notices how both Embry and Quil have grim looks on their faces. With a small wave to them Bella continues on into the living room. Seating herself on Jacob's couch Bella starts to go over all that has happened in the last twenty-four hours.

'So much has changed and so much is being asked, well more like told to me that I just don’t know what to do. I am glad for one thing, though. I am glad that the Pack already knows about the Volturi. Maybe the Pack knows of a way to save everyone and I wouldn't have to cause so much pain by becoming a vampire. I'm starting to wonder if my dream was trying to tell me something because Edward has never wakened me from a dream no matter how vivid. But why would he do that? What is he so afraid of? I am just a puny human to his strength and cunning; I'd never stand a chance against him. I just know that there is more to this situation than he really wants me to know. But, what about Jake? Is he telling me everything or is he just telling me what he wants me to know? Does he want to use this as another way to separate Edward and me? I just can't see Jake being deceitful like that. If anything, he has always been upfront and truthful with me, even when it hurts. Argh!! I just wish I knew what to do!' Bella thought while covering up her face with her hands.

Suddenly Bella hears the screen door slam. Thinking that it was Jacob, Bella began to become excited and ran out of the living room to meet him. As she entered the kitchen Bella found that it was not Jacob, but their fathers and Old Quil instead. Trying not to feel disappointed and left out, Bella takes a deep breath to calm herself. Instead of calming down Bella felt as if her breath was being choked out of her. Suddenly the pressure just stopped. Billy and Charlie rushed over to Bella to see what was wrong when she began to choke again. Feeling scared and not knowing what else to think, Charlie began to shout and grab Bella to take her to the hospital.

"Charlie, put her down on the couch," Old Quil said calmly.

"What!! Don't you see that there is something wrong with my daughter? I need to take her to hospital before she dies!" screamed Charlie.

"She is not going to die right now. However, removing her from our lands could potentially kill her. She is connected here in an extreme way. We must let what is happening finish before we try anything," Old Quil responded.

Billy sat in his chair in deep thought. Wondering if what was taking place was true, he decided to ask Old Quil.

"Is this what I think it is?" Billy asked.

"What are you talking about Old Man? My daughter is gasping for her breath and neither one of you seems upset about it! Do you really care about her well-being?" Charlie ranted.

"Chief, I know our reactions seem callous, but they are not. There is more going on than we know," Billy said.

Just as Charlie was about to respond mournful howls rent the air sending chills down everyone's spines. The three men stopped their conversation and moved into the kitchen. Before they could step outside Bella let out an ear splitting scream. The three men rushed back into the living room where Bella was placed only to see that she was sitting up and staring into space. Her eyes were out of focus as if she was seeing something that was not in reality.

"No, no, no, no! Please, no!" Bella screamed.

Running into the house Jacob has a frantic look on his face. Finding that Bella is on his couch, Jacob has a look of confusion that replaces the frantic look on his face. Not really understanding what is going on, Jacob turns to Old Quil. Striding to stand in front of the old man, Jacob tried to control his trembling.

"What is going on? I made sure that Bella was in the house while I dealt with the Pack. How the hell did she get outside past the three of you?" Jacob yelled.

"Boy, you better watch your tone! Bella has been in here the whole time. In fact she was just choking a few minutes ago!" Charlie retorted.

"Choking?! What do you mean choking?" Jacob asked as his face paled. 

"Somebody needs to tell me what is going on now! My daughter couldn't breathe and then Jacob says that she was just outside?!" yells Charlie.

"I can tell you Dad. Take me outside please," Bella asks.

"Not yet, Bells. There are some things that need to be taken care of..." Jake begins.

"No! Do not move them! Take me to them now!"

"Alright Bells. Just, please calm down for your old man. I'll take you outside," Charlie says as he helps Bella to stand up from the couch. A determined look encompasses Bella's face and she places one foot forward. Taking his cue from Bella, Charlie helps Bella to walk out the house. Once they get down Billy's ramp, instead of Bella going to the cruiser she continues on towards the woods. By now curiosity has captured the other men and they began to follow the Swans. Jacob realizes the direction in which Bella is headed and decides to try one more time to divert her from the gruesome scene.

"Bells, look. You really shouldn't be going into the woods like this. I don't want your clumsiness to get you hurt worse than what it normally does."

"Jacob, do not try to stop me. I need to be where they are. I have to go," Bella says as she continues on. After a fifteen minute walk the group comes upon a harrowing site. Four wolves are dead. The other wolves form a semicircle around their fallen Pack members. Bella lets go of Charlie and walks towards the wolves. The remaining Pack members began to move to put a barrier between Bella and the wolves, but Jacob stops them. Taking this as a sign of permission, Bella continues until she is standing in front of the wolves on the ground. Tears and choking sobs rack her body and she gazes upon Brady, Colin, Paul, and Leah.

"I have to help them!" Bella says. Just as she is about to touch Brady, Jacob grabs her hand.

"No, Bella. You cannot touch them. They have received their punishment and are to remain untouched,"

"Jacob you will not stop me from caring for my wolves, do you understand me? I don't know what they did to deserve this, but I need to care for them," Bella states.

"Jacob, son, what happened here? Why are four members of your Pack dead?" Billy asks.

"It’s because of me, isn't it Jacob? What did they do that deserved this type of punishment?" Bella asks while looking up at Jacob. Sighing, Jacob just looks at Bella and nods his head.

"Yes, Bella it is partly because of you, these wolves have not only put you in danger, but they have also put the lives of the Pack, Forks, and La Push in danger as well," Jacob states.

"Son, what did they do? Death is only dealt as a punishment for treason. Why did you go to such extremes?" Billy implores Jacob.

"They did in fact commit treason. I asked everyone to phase. Shocked that I was out of bed and healed, none of them could hide their thoughts from me. Four wolves were on patrol last night. Four wolves caught the scent of two unknown vampires and one known vampire. Instead of warning someone or even getting permission to bring Dr. Cullen on our lands from Embry, these four wolves said and did nothing. Collin and Brady were the two wolves with the unknown vampires for a long time. I saw how Paul came across the scents and decided to not say anything because he did not respect or accept Embry's position in the Pack. Leah is dead for the same reasons and for leaving Bella vulnerable when they were on their way to Old Quil's. Colin thought that since he is a part of the direct line from Taha Aki and Ephraim Black that he could make decisions in my stead. He was an heir to the Alpha position, but that is not the reason his is not the Beta, nor did it give him the right to make any decisions without my knowledge, especially when it means giving Bella over to human blood drinking vampires," explains Jacob.

"What do you mean give Bells to human blood drinking vampires?" Charlie asks.

"Collin made an agreement to give Bella to them in three days’ time. He did it because he was tired of seeing me hurt because Bella would be with me and then leave me for her leech boyfriend. He wanted me to be happy with an imprint despite knowing about mine and Bella's Soul Bond. Brady decided to support Collin in his decision. Brady could have saved himself if he had told what was going on. They also do not respect Embry as their Beta and did not ask his permission to bring Dr. Cullen onto our lands or to my house," Jacob finishes.

Bella continues to sob. Pain fills her as she listens to why these wolves died. She understood that Jacob could do no less if he wanted to maintain order with his Pack. Hearing how Collin, Jake's own cousin, was willing to sacrifice her for Jacob's potential happiness shook her to her core. Bella never really realized how hurt everyone felt because of her actions and treatment of Jacob or the lengths that they would go to achieve some type of happiness for him. She also realized that Paul and Leah are dead because of her as well. Jacob never would have taken up his rightful position if Sam had never said what he did about her. This caused Paul to continue his allegiance to Sam while effectively dismissing his new Alpha and Beta. But Leah, poor Leah. Her heart and loyalty was in the right place, yet her choices and actions are what destroyed her. Bella could not take the guilt of these deaths anymore. Placing her hands on Brady, Bella began to glow.

Shocked at what they were seeing, no one moved to stop what Bella was doing.

"I forgive you Brady, Leah, Paul, and especially you Colin. Please forgive me. I never meant to hurt him or any of you. Your feelings against me are justified and I am ashamed of my actions. Jacob only did what he felt was right. You are needed so badly. Jacob loves you all and I do too. Come back, your punishment has been fulfilled," Bella finishes. The glow that surrounded Bella began to cover the dead wolves as well. As one the dead wolves took a breath. The glow from Bella stopped. Brady took another breath and opened his eyes. Following Brady were Colin, and Paul. Leah had not moved since her first take of breath. Bella gets up and moves over to Leah.

"Leah, you are forgiven and you need to come back. Neither this pack, nor I would be the same without you. You are so needed her honey. If no one has told you that, then I am telling you. I need you here with me. I need you to stand by my side. You are the force that I need to fight. With you I am better. Come back Leah. Come back!" Bella exclaims. Suddenly Leah gasps and then opens her eyes. Looking directly into Bella's eyes, Leah just stares at Bella.

"Why did you bring me back? I've done nothing but hurt your feelings, and disregarded your feelings for Jacob," Leah asks.

"I forgive you. Didn't you hear me when I said that? The Pack needs you and I need you as well. I am not sure how I know this, but you are my counterpart. I do not phase into a wolf but you do. Your fierceness is necessary for me to be the Alpha's mate. You are what has been missing in the Pack for all of these cycles that we have been repeating. You and I balance the wolves and together we will win this war," Bella tells Leah.

"So what does this mean, Bells?" Jacob asks.

"It means that our Bella has finally made her decision on whose side she is on. It also means that her powers are awakening," Old Quil states.

"Powers? What do you mean powers?"

"There is so much more that you do not know Bella. Your powers are beginning to awaken because the hold of that vampire is weakening. Jacob that is why Bella was choking in the house with us and was seen out here at the same time; she felt what her wolves felt. Her spirit needed to be here for what was going on. We have much to do in these last days. But before that, something needs to be rectified here and now. Jacob is your rightful Alpha and Embry is your rightful Beta. Billy, Jacob, Embry its time that everyone knows the truth," says Old Quil.

Embry and Jacob both look to Billy to see if he was okay with this secret being made known. Billy looked at the wolves, Charlie, Bella, and Old Quil. Billy knew in his heart that they all needed to know what happened and why. He just hoped that no one blamed or lost respect for Sarah or blamed Tiffany for what needed to be done.

"Go ahead Old Quil," Billy states.

"Embry is Billy's son and Jacob's half-brother," Old Quil says. Shock can be seen on everyone's faces but Quil, Bill, Embry, and Jacob.

"Understand this. Billy did not willingly cheat on Sarah. Sarah knew and understood that Jacob would be Alpha and he needed a brother to be his Beta. Unfortunately, Sarah's body was only strong enough to carry Jacob and no more. Billy and Sarah both came to me to discuss the situation. I brought to their attention that a surrogate could be used in their place. I told them about a young woman who just arrived from the Makah tribe. She could be the one to help give Jacob the brother and Beta that he needed. Two months into Sarah's pregnancy with Jacob, Billy came to me. They had decided that they needed to do what was necessary for their son. I approached Tiffany with the situation. She knew that she was drawn here to La Push for a reason. Eventually, Tiffany agreed to the arrangement. A month later Tiffany was pregnant and the rest you all now know," Old Quil explains.

"I have always taken care of what is mine to the best of my abilities. Embry has never been unwelcome or without a home, ever. Both Sarah and I love Embry because he is our own. We could not say anything about Embry parentage due to the sensitivity of the situation. Embry, I am so sorry for what you had to endure," Billy says.

Taking a deep breath everyone turns to Embry. Murmurs could be heard amongst the wolves. Embry decided that it was time for him to say something. While acknowledging the scene around him Embry knows what he needs to say first.

"Billy, I understand and I appreciate all that you have done for me and my mother. Jacob already knows that I have always felt brotherly towards him and he has felt the same towards me. It has hurt growing up with not knowing who my father was and to be ridiculed as I was, but you always tried to soothe my pain Billy. For that I am eternally grateful. I do not blame any of you for what needed to be done. I'm just glad that everything worked out right. I could have had Sam for a brother," Embry says and everyone chuckles. 

"Well, now that all of that is out of the way Bella it is time for you to go home and rest," Old Quil says.

"Can I say something, please?" Paul asks.

"Yes, Paul?" Jacob responds.

"Jacob, I am sorry for my actions and I do not hate you or disregard your punishment. It was the right thing to do. Only it took me dying to see that. Bella, I have never really liked you and I know the feelings were mutual. However, you cried for me, showed me mercy, forgiveness, and even brought me back from death. I forgive you for all that you have done. Jacob and Bella, I pledge my loyalty and life to you both and I will follow you all the days of my life," Paul states as he kneels on the ground and bows his head. Both Bella and Jacob became shocked as each and every wolf did the same thing. Even Charlie, Billy, and Old Quil bowed their heads to the Alpha pair. 

Bella looks to Jacob. She gets up from her spot by Leah and stands in front of him.

"I ask for your forgiveness, Alpha and Jake. I have hurt you both by my actions and indecisiveness. I am standing before you to acknowledge both the wolf and the man as my mate and Alpha to this Pack. You have always been exactly what I needed. Our lives will be as easy as breathing despite the supernatural things that surround us. I love the both of you and I pledge my allegiance and love to you" Bella tells Jacob.

Jacob grabs Bella and kisses her. The same glow from before surrounds the pair. Then it begins to touch each and every member of the Pack. A feeling of love, acceptance, and forgiveness settles upon them. With spirits, hearts, and bodies renewed, everyone knew that this war would be won.

Taking Bella's hand Jacob looks to his newly formed and completed Pack.

"I know a lot has happened today. I accept your allegiance and I will lead you all the best way I can. I will be just and fair to you all. You can come to me with concerns. Bells and I are here for each and every one of you. Your love and loyalty means so much to me. I vow that I will be whatever you need me to be as your Alpha and that I do love and care for all of you.

Cheers went up all around as Jacob finished his speech. Hugs were given to reaffirm life. A sense of joy and peace finally settled upon the Pack. They knew that things will turn out fine.

"Bells, it’s getting late. Go home and get some rest. I will be by in a little while to check on you," Jacob tells Bella.

"Okay. A lot has happened today and I am really feeling drained from it all," Bella states. Turning back towards the Black's house Jacob grabs Bella's hand and they begin the short trek back. Everyone else fell in line behind them.

Once at home Bella gets ready for bed. Powering on her computer Bella knew that it was time to let Renee know about what has been going on. After finishing her email, Bella opens her window and gets into bed. Bella has only been asleep for an hour when she was shaken awake.

"Bella! I was so worried about you! I tried to look for you, but I couldn't find you. You must have been with those mutts. I can't stand that you're being around them blocks my visions of you," Alice tell Bella.

"Alice, what are you doing here so late? Couldn't you have just called?" Bella asks sleepily.

"No, silly. I had to come to make sure you were okay. Edward was beside himself with worry. So, I told him that I will come and check on you myself. I'm so glad that you are safe and away from those dogs,"

"Alice, stop calling them dogs, and mutts or any other derogatory term you have for them. I can't believe that after all that has happened you all still think that the wolves, Jacob especially, would hurt me. Haven't they proved themselves enough for you?"

"Bella, they are temperamental teenaged wolves. Edward and I will always worry about you until you're changed. Speaking of changing. Now, Bella, I don't want you arguing with me, but you need to be changed immediately. The Volturi has been lurking around and I saw that they visited your mother. We have to do this today,"

"No, Alice. I've changed my mind. I do not want to become a vampire anymore. I want to live, grow old, have babies. I am starting to get to know Charlie better and I want to be a better daughter to him,"

"This is about Jacob isn't it? You would betray my brother for that despicable dog! Edward should have changed you when he had the chance. I am not letting you slip away because of that mutt," Alice rants. Grabbing Bella by the arms, Alice moves to bite Bella. Suddenly growls could be heard and Jacob came crashing through the window. Alice turned to face Jacob and was forced off of Bella. Snarls and growls could be heard from both Alice and Jacob. Just as Jacob moved to grab Alice she jumped out the window and was gone by the time that Jacob jumped out to chase her.

Hearing the noise going on in Bella's room Charlie rushes in with his guns at the ready.

"Bells! What happened in here? Jacob, what is going on?" Charlie asks.

"Alice tried to bite me. Dad, my best friend tried to kill me!" Bella told Charlie and Jacob.

"What?! Alice did this?" Charlie asked again.

"Yes, Dad. She wasn't happy when I told her that I wanted different things. She grabbed me and would have bit me if Jacob hadn't come when he did," Bella told them.

"That's it! You both are coming to the res where you will be safer. Grab what you need and let’s go. I will follow you as a wolf. Bring both cars we don't want anything to happen to them and we may need more than one type of vehicle for transportation," Jacob directs both Bella and Charlie. The Swan immediately begins to do as Jacob says. Jacob lets them know that he is going outside to phase so that he can let the Pack know what is going on and for some of them to come and help with the moving.  
Paul, Brady, Collin, Leah, and Quil came to help Charlie and Bella. Embry stayed behind to make sure that everyone ran patrols to try and catch Alice before she made it to the treaty line. Once that could be taken quickly was moved into the cars, everyone left. Jacob and the others followed in wolf form to ensure the Swan's safety onto the res.

Meanwhile, Jasper meets Alice on the way back to the Cullen's mansion.

"I take it you weren't successful. What happened?" Jasper asks.

"That damn dog happened. We had Bella right where we needed her! If only Edward had followed through then everything would be fine and then Aro will finally leave us alone," Alice stated.

"It is only going to be for a little bit longer then we will be free of the Volturi guard and the Volturi for the rest of our existence. But we need to get that little human from that res before Jane and Demetri come back,” Jasper tells her.


	11. 10

Chapter 10

Chaos. Utter and complete chaos was taking place at the Cullen mansion. Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett were holding off the wolves who had come to exact revenge on the vampires that almost turned their Alpha’s mate. Luckily, Embry arrived just in time to stop an all-out war. Nevertheless, he was still demanding answers that Carlisle could not give.  
Carlisle feared that this situation had something to do with his missing children. Edward, Alice, and Jasper were nowhere to be found. Normally he wouldn’t worry when one or two of his children did not return home after a few days; they’re vampires and could certainly take care of themselves. However, with the battle with the newborns, destroying Victoria, maintaining a tenuous truce with the wolves, and the sudden and unexpected appearance of the most talented of the Volturi Guard, Carlisle was a little overwhelmed and afraid. He knew that Edward decided to actually follow through with turning Bella. They had talked extensively about it. Carlisle hoped that he had succeeded in dampening Edward’s desire to turn Bella so soon. Hoping that things could go peacefully for a few more days, his peace was shattered by the angry howls of wolves on his property.

Demands for Alice and Jasper were shouted through the door before it burst open with wolves and one wolf in human form. Embry, Carlisle recalled was in the meeting that he just had the day before with Jacob. Carlisle knew that this was no social call and immediately went to diffuse the situation. While talking to Embry, Carlisle finds out that Alice tried to bite Bella. Not only was that a direct violation of the treaty that he and Ephraim painstakingly made, but it also went straight against what he now knew was the wrong path for Bella.

Carlisle left his mansion to find his wayward children after he convinced Embry to wait for him to bring Alice, Jasper, and Edward home. From there he agreed that an interrogation would be allowed. However, Carlisle feared that the anger of the Pack would get the best of them and an unwanted fight may ensue. Carlisle knew that he was racing against the clock. He only hoped that whatever his children told him would give him just enough leeway to protect them. Otherwise they would be nothing but ashes and there would be nothing that Carlisle could do to stop it. Carlisle thought that the best way to find them would be to go through an unused path that leads from the treaty line to the Cullen mansion.  
“What have you done Alice?!” Carlisle screamed at Alice while running towards her and Jasper.

“Carlisle, I had a vision while hunting that the Volturi guard was coming back sooner than expected and that they were going to find Bella at home and drain her for not being turned! I had to try and save my sister!” Alice cried.

“There is no excuse for what you tried to do! You know that we all have a healthy respect for your gift, but you should have come to us first instead of trying to take this matter into your own hands. Jasper, why didn’t you try to stop her?” Carlisle asked looking at the two of them.

“Alice has been greatly troubled. She wanted to do this the right way. Besides, yourself I am the only one who has turned and trained newborns. She is my mate and she needed me. I will do whatever it takes to make her happy and to keep her safe. I could care less about those wolves. Bella is like a sister to Alice and she wants Bella with us,” Jasper states.

“You mean Alice wants Bella for her own purposes?” Edward asks.

“Of course I want her! She is to be your wife and my sister! Edward, you’ve seen this! Why are you accusing me of something so sinister?” Alice exclaimed.

“Alice your behavior and that of Jasper’s says otherwise. You knew that I was discussing with Carlisle the best way to do this. Why would you think that biting Bella in her father’s home was remotely acceptable?” Edward tells Alice.

Something was not sitting right with Edward. This type of behavior was not the norm for his sister or for Jasper. There is more to this then what is being told. Since Alice had taken Jasper with her, that indicated that there was no other alternative but to turn Bella. Now, everyone has to deal with the dogs because of their foolish actions and complete disregard for my reasons and wants in dealing with Bella. Even Carlisle’s reaction to the situation is different. Normally, he would not criticize our behavior given the nature of our kind; but, this behavior now, it’s like he doesn’t want Bella to be turned. Why now, why all of sudden?

“Let’s go and try to create some peace with the wolves. We absolutely cannot afford more attention to come our way with the Volturi guard possibly still around,” Carlisle began.

“But…what about Bella? Now, the dogs have her and the Volturi will be here in days!” Alice says.

“You should have thought about that before you decided to go about this on your own. Now there is no way that we can legitimately do this without some type of repercussions, Alice. You not only broke her trust in you, but in all of us. Plus, with all of this chaos going on, the Volturi will not be as accommodating as they have been,” Carlisle reminded them all.

“Oh, my gosh! What have I done? Edward you know that I never wanted this to happen! I just couldn’t stand the thought that Bella would not be one of us! I’ve seen it! I’ve seen how happy she will be and you know it Edward. I was just trying to help,” Alice replied sulkily. 

“Alice, don’t be like that. You knew that this was a very delicate situation that needed a lot of thought and planning before being executed. Now, we just have to work this whole situation in our favor without Bella getting suspicious of our actions. All is not lost,” Edward replied to Alice.

“We need to get back. There are a bunch of upset wolves at our house and I am not sure how much longer Esme can hold them off,” Carlisle says bringing them all back to the present situation. With that statement they each took off back to the Cullen house, each lost in their own thoughts about the situation at hand.  
********************************************************************  
While the Cullens were being distracted by one set of wolves, another set successfully transports Bella and Charlie onto the reservation. Jacob’s cunning plan to divide and conquer through chaos and misinformation seems to be working. They also gained a vital piece of information from the mishap that happened tonight. The Cullens are getting reckless and are finally starting to show their true colors. Granted it was only the pixie and mood ring vampires that were there tonight, but that does not eliminate the others. Jacob wasn’t too sure about the authenticity of Carlisle and the snotty blonde vamp’s part in this situation. The only thing he can do is to confront them separately by using his Alpha status to his advantage.

Jacob began to think of his new Alpha status and everything that came with it. Never wanting this position in the first place; Jacob was glad that he finally took up his birthright. Who knows how things would have turned out if he had let Sam stay as Alpha of the pack? Bella would probably be well on her way to not only marrying a vampire, she would be becoming one too. Then a whole different type of war would have started since the Cullens would have violated the treaty, regardless of the fact the human that was bitten chose to be. Jacob knew that he would have lost not only the love of his life, but a large part of his soul if that had happened. Jacob could only give thanks to his mother and Grandma Swan for intervening on his and Bella’s behalf and the faith that they gave him to rescue, protect, and love Bella.

After finishing a perimeter run of the reservation with Paul, Jacob assigned Leah and Brady to continue the patrol and for the rest to be on the lookout for the remaining wolves. Embry knew his part to play in this situation. He and the rest of the pack should be on their way back to the reservation soon. Jacob decided that he will get an update on the situation from Embry as soon as they step foot back onto Quileute soil. This situation with Bella is getting more dire as the war gets closer. 

Just thinking of Bella and what happened with her today was mind blowing! Where had all of this power been hidden? How come no one but Old Quil knew that she was capable of all this? Old Quil looked as if he won the lottery when he saw Bella bring back the dead wolves. Granted that was a pretty awesome and kick-ass thing for Bella to be able to do. Jacob just didn’t want Bella to put herself in danger in the near future by resurrecting anymore pack members if they die during the battle. A pain so sharp stabbed Jacob in the heart just at the thought of losing Bella now that he finally has her.

Finally, Jacob Ephraim Black has got the girl of his dreams. The one girl that he knew was made just for him. No one would truly be able to understand the depth of feelings and love that he has towards Bella. He was pretty sure that even Bella would not be able to fully comprehend it either. It was not only Jacob who loves Bella but his wolf loves her just as much. Jacob knew that it was the Great Spirit’s blessings on him that made it possible for any of this to happen. Confident in the love that Bella has finally let herself have and show for him, Jacob knew that there was nothing to fear and that victory was theirs for the taking. 

Now that Bella and Charlie are at his house, Jacob knew that he had to face the hard task of having Bella stay with him from now on. Neither Jacob nor his wolf could stand not having Bella next to them at all times. Even now Jacob felt tingles in his muscles and pricks all of his skin that constantly reminded him that he had to get back to Bella as soon as possible. As his house comes into view, hearing Bella talk to their fathers and the calm and steady beat of her heart eased Jacob’s mind and wolf. Jacob caught sight of Collin running patrol around his house.

“Collin, I want you to run around the area until after Embry gets back and then go home. Get some rest,” Jacob says.

“Jake, man I’m sorry. I was tired of seeing you hurt so much all the time. I never meant to…” Collin begins.

“Collin, look, I get it, but you had no right to do what you did. Just be glad that Bella is as forgiving as she is. There are a lot of things that none of you know about her. It would do all of you well to truly get to know her outside of the pack mind,” Jacob said interrupting Collin’s apology. Jacob did not want to be reminded of the punishment that he had to give his young cousin.

“Alright, I will. See ya later Jake,” Collin says before taking off to begin his patrol.

Jacob ran up the stairs and entered the house. He could hear his father, Bella, and Charlie in the living room talking. Charlie and Bella were sitting on the couch while Billy had his chair facing them. Jacob went to the bathroom to wash up first. He wanted to give himself a little more time to collect his thoughts and prepare what he wanted to say to everyone. Jacob could feel his wolf getting antsy due to the closeness of his mate and not being physically next to her. Once he finished in the bathroom, Jacob walks into the living room.

"Hey Jake, I was just talking to Charlie and Bella about what happened tonight. I'm glad that you made it there in time," Billy tells Jacob.

"Yeah, son. I am glad that you got there when you did. How did you know Bells was in danger?" Charlie asks.

"I received a phone call. It was the blonde vamp. She called to tell me that she believed that the psychic vamp and her mood ring mate were missing from a family meeting. Normally that wouldn't have been odd, but with the newborn battle just being fought and the appearance of these new unknown vamps, she felt that Bella was in danger," Jacob begins telling what happened just a few hours ago.

"That was Rosalie. But why would she do that? How did she get your number?" Bella questioned.

"Blondie said that she got it from Dr. Venom. It seems that the two of them are in agreement that you shouldn't be turned into a vampire and she was hoping to stop whoever was going to try to turn you anyway. She told me to watch out for them and your ex bloodsucking fiancé because you were not safe around any of them and to get you onto the reservation as soon as possible," Jacob explains to Bella.

"But that still doesn't explain why you believed her," Billy says.

"I believed her because she said that she never wanted Bella to become one of them and that she had her suspicions about the mark on Bella's arm," Jacob says.

"Mark? What mark? Bella what happened and what aren't you telling me?" Charlie asks turning to Bella.

Bella looked at her father, Billy, and Jacob. Bella knows that now that she has chosen to be and fight with Jacob that they all needed to know the truth. She was tired of lying and hiding things from the three men that loved her the most. Bella finally realized that these men only wanted what was best for her and that she had stupidly fought against it tooth and nail. Bella figured that it was time to make things right between all of them and to try and rebuild their trust and faith in her.

"Um...Dad...remember when I left you last year?" Bella asks.

"Which time Bella? You ran off twice last year. The last time that you ran off was when you were in the hospital for falling through a window at that hotel in Phoenix," Charlie begins but as he speaks he sees Bella visibly pale and bit her lower lip. "You didn't really fall, did you Bella?"

Bella could only shake her head no. Words failed her as her nervousness gripped her so hard that she couldn't speak. Charlie just looked at Bella. Everyone could see that he was in cop mode and was looking at the situation as a possible crime scene. Bella could tell the moment that Charlie pieced everything together. Afraid of his reaction Bella lowered her head to avoid her father's gaze.

"Daughter, what happened? Why were you in the hospital?" Billy softly asks as he wheels himself over to Bella and grabs her hand. Bella could feel tears coming to her eyes. Regret flows through Bella as she thinks about how she was almost killed by a semi-skilled vampire. Sensing his mate's distress, Jacob walks over to Bella and squats in front her. Taking her other hand, Jacob puts up one hand to raise Bella's face. Jacob looked at Bella and hoped that his face shows her the love and concern that he has for her. Jacob did not want her to close up and not tell them something that was so very important to not only Bella but to the rest of them as well.

"Bells, honey. It’s alright. You know that we love you. We just want to know what happened. We won't judge you. Okay?" Jacob tells Bella while looking her straight in the eyes.

Bella took a few breaths to calm herself down. She began again to tell them what happened by only focusing on Jacob's face. Seeing the love and admiration that Jacob had for her while she told the entire story helped Bella gain the confidence she needed to truly confide in these men. After Bella finishes her story, Jacob looks to Charlie.

"Charlie, Bella needs to rest. I am taking her to my room and we are going to sleep," Jacob says.

"Now, hold on Jake. Bella can sleep in the twin’s old room. She doesn't need to share your bed!" Charlie said in a huff.

"Charlie, I understand your hesitance, but my mate is tired and she needs comforting from all that she went through today. I respect you enough to tell you what my plans are for your daughter. But, she will be sleeping with me from now on. Neither I nor my wolf will be comfortable unless she is with us. Now you are more than welcome to take the girl’s room for yourself. If you feel that you may hear something that you don't want to, I have some brand new ear plugs in the junk drawer by the sink that you can use. In fact, I think that there are two pairs so you won't have to fight my dad over them," Jacob says.

Charlie glared at Jacob. Bella starts to laugh as she sees how red Charlie is becoming after hearing what Jacob said. Billy starts to chuckle silently when he sees that Charlie is trying to form a comeback for his son's statement.

"Oh come on Dad. You know that Jake was only kidding about the ear plugs part," Bella says and falls back into the couch laughing at Charlie's expression.  
Chuckling to himself and surprised that Charlie hadn't shot Jacob on the spot for that comment, Billy decided to calm down the tension in the room.

"Come on, Charlie; let's see if Sue is still up. She usually is waiting on Leah and/or Seth to return from patrols before she goes to bed. She could probably use the company and these two really need to talk without us breathing down their necks. I trust that they will behave themselves and that they will talk about what is going on," Billy says while wheeling himself into the kitchen to call Sue.

"Dad, there are some things that Jake and I need to talk about. I don't want you to feel like I don't trust you, but I need to talk to him about it first," Bella says hoping to diffuse the situation some more. 

"Alright Bells. I do trust you, both of you, in fact. I just don't want you to get carried away because of all of the drama that is going on around here," Charlie says.

"I promise that we will be responsible, Charlie. I will always take care of Bella," Jacob vowed.

Jacob could hear the conversation between Billy and Sue wrapping up. As the three of them walk into the kitchen Billy turns around to address everyone.

“Okay, Sue says that Charlie and I could come over. We will leave you two alone to discuss whatever you need to. Just, please be responsible and respectful of each other, no matter what either of you has to say,” Billy tells Jacob and Bella.

“We will, Dad,” Jacob responds.

“Alright Chief, let’s go and get this over with. I am dead on my feet,” Charlie tells Billy as he grabs onto Billy’s wheelchair to push him out the door.

“We will be back in the morning, Bells” Charlie says as he and Billy leaves the house.  
*********************************************************************  
“Come on, you can change into some of my old clothes before we talk,” Jacob tells Bella as he leads her to his room.

Bella follows behind Jake. Feeling a little trepidation about the upcoming conversation that she and Jacob needed to have, Bella held on to her trust of Jacob’s love for her and that he will do whatever is necessary for them to work. Now it was time for her to live up to her end of the bargain. Upon entering the room, Jacob goes to his dresser and begins to look for clothes that are small enough for Bella to wear.

“Here, these should fit ok. I’ll give you some time to change. Just speak and I’ll come back,” Jacob tells Bella. 

“Okay, I’ll be quick,” Bella says.

Jacob smiles and walks out the room closing the door. Now that Bella has a few moments to herself she tries to figure out the best way to start the discussion that she knows they need to have. Bella knew that nothing will go right in the future if she continues to clam up. Plus, with all that Jacob has done for her, Bella felt that she owed him this and so much more. Quickly changing out of her pajamas into the sweats and t-shirt that Jacob gave her, Bella took a deep breath and said that she was ready. Within moments Jacob was opening the door.

“We might as well get comfortable. Where do you want to talk?” Jacob asks.

“Um…could we stay here? I mean, only if you’re comfortable with that,” Bella stammers.

“No, here is fine. Do you want to me to sit next to you?” replies Jacob.

“Yes, that’s fine,” Bella replies visibly relaxing. Jacob and Bella both sit down side by side on the bed. The atmosphere is riddled with nervous energy. Jacob clears his throat and takes the initiative to begin the discussion.

“Why?” Jacob questions Bella.

Taken aback by Jacob’s question, Bella is unsure of what he is really asking. Steeling herself, Bella looks up into Jacob’s eyes. Looking back at her is a sensitive sixteen year old boy, her best friend since mud pies were all the rage, and the one person who has tried to consistently be there and be what she always needed. Bella could literally see Jacob’s heart on his sleeve. This wasn’t the wolf who was commanding, yet understanding. This was her Sun needing the clouds to be moved so that he could shine to his fullest potential. Shame filled her as she realized what his question really meant.

Jacob was asking her why now and not before. Why is she just now admitting and accepting not only his unconditional love for her, but her love for him as well? Why did she only come to see the truth of her former beloved vampires now after their latest attempt to murder her; despite the numerous times that he tried to warn her and get her to see that they actually meant her harm? Why help out people that had every reason under the sun to want her out of his life and heart? Why did she choose Edward over him on every occasion? Why did she always run to him to fix the messes that she and Edward created ? Why did she love and accept everything about him? And why was she so damn selfish, yet turn around and be giving and self-sacrificing? Bella decides to answer the easier questions first.

“I helped out Leah, Paul, Brady, and Collin not only out of forgiveness and understanding, but for you as well. I know that it hurt you so much to do what you did. But you are such a fair and just person; you knew that nothing else would suffice. That punishment was about me, but not only for me. You wanted all of them to realize that no matter the person, life is worth saving. That is something that Edward could learn from you. In his early years, Edward decided that he would be judge, jury, and executioner of all evil. He justified his kills by saying that the world was better off without them around. Yet, you Jake, you are so different. You give people chance, after chance, after chance to change and to get things right. While I cannot erase what was done, I can help you carry that burden so that you are not doing it alone.

"Why did I choose to not only associate, but to also implant myself into a coven of vampires? Why did I choose them over the Pack time after time? Why am I just now realizing the truth of what you had been trying to get me to see for so long? Simply, I was lonely and I felt guilty for turning against the family that accepted me first. I couldn’t see the forest for the trees. Growing up as an only child, having to be responsible at such an early age, and not really having a stable and solid home life, I was vulnerable. I was used to being invisible, unwanted, unneeded. When the Cullens took an interest in me at school I just could not believe that they wanted to get to know me. To actually want be around frumpy old me,” Bella chuckles self-deprecatingly.

“Bells…” Jacob starts.

“No, just let me finish. Their attention, though unnerving, was so outside of the norm for me. I could not get over these seemingly beautiful and perfect people wanting to associate with me. Once I found out the truth about them, I just didn’t care. I thought that I saw the good in them and that is what I clung to. I hated being my clumsy, awkward, wallflower self. I always felt so out of place with general society that I just backed off completely. So when the option to become a vampire arose, I jumped at it and held on to that possibility so tightly. I knew that finally I could be worth something, useful, important. I didn’t care about the price that I would have to pay; I thought that it was worth it. I thought that he was worth it. I could not afford to let anything get in the way of that, not even my newfound and fledging love for you, Jake. All I could see was my being so much older than you, you not aging because of your wolf, and I could not get past the possibility of you imprinting on some beautiful unknown Quileute girl. I just couldn’t handle it if I lost you to someone else, so I decided not to be with you the way that we both wanted. While Edward was unsafe due to me being his singer, I chose him nonetheless because I knew that he wouldn’t leave me like he did before. I just couldn’t handle it. Now, I know many of those feelings were because of this mark on my arm. 

"Jake, the time that we spent apart when you first phased hurt so much worse than when Edward left me. Edward may have taken away my purpose for being, but not talking or being around you took away my very soul. When Billy kept telling me that you weren’t allowed to see me and then told me that you wanted nothing to do with me, I lost it. I mean really lost it. It felt like all of the sunshine in my soul had left. I had to come find you and fight for you, unlike what I did when Edward just left me in the woods. But, then you told me to leave and that we couldn’t be friends anymore. I lost a lot of faith in what we had; that was until you jumped through my window asking me to remember the story that you told me. That one action, you returning to me, helped me heal so much.

"Why did I choose you over Edward, finally? You, Jake are the reason why I finally saw the light. Your persistence, helpfulness, support, forgiveness, and unconditional love have always covered me as if they were the warmest of blankets. You being the wonderful person that you are, and for your wolf Alpha who no longer took any of my shit, made me really open up to the possibility of us. However, I am not going to lie. I was afraid that Leah would steal you away from me. I mean she is so beautiful, loyal to a fault and a wolf too. Yet, even with facing that possibility, I just could not let you go. 

"I am selfish because until now no one wanted me just for me. I always served some type of purpose. For my mother I was the reason to leave Forks, for my father, I thought that it was just to take up the domestic duties that he is so horrible at. I didn’t and still have a hard time understanding how someone could want to take care of me. So I held on to that illusion of taking care of myself by being something that I was not. But, again Jake, you’ve shown me so much of myself; the good and the bad, my faults and strengths and yet you still want me. No filters, no fillers, just me as I am. I didn’t know how to handle that so I pushed you away. Guilt played a large factor in why I helped the Pack so often. You guys would continually rush to my aid, even with the Cullens being back, and not once did you back down or disregard me. Coming to all of those bonfires was the least that I could do,” Bella finishes.

Jacob just sat next to her staring straight ahead. Bella could see that he was contemplating everything that she just told him. She just hoped that her confession would finally start them on the right path in their lives. After a minute or two of complete silence Jacob gets up and leaves his room. Shocked that Jacob walked away from her, Bella starts to feel afraid that her confession is a little too late. Although, they are finally together, Bella hopes that she really has not ruined everything.

Jacob walks back into the room with two glasses of water. Handing one to Bella, Jacob drinks some of his. Bella watches Jacob from her periphery trying to gather something, anything, from his facial expression. However, he was wearing his Sam face and not looking in her direction. Bella began to accept that she has done more damage than she originally thought and that despite her confession and declaration of love to Jacob, it could not erase the hurtful things that she had done.

“Bells don’t think that my silence is in anyway bad. I just needed to take some time to absorb and understand all that you’ve told me. I had to put things into perspective for myself. So, instead of saying anything I just kept quiet until I felt that I was ready to finish this discussion.

Thank you for being fully honest with me. I know how hard it is for you to speak about your thoughts and feelings, especially when they concern the Cullens and me. You already know how I feel about it all. So my next questions are what do you want to do next? How do you want to move forward from this point?” Jacob says.

“Well, we’ve already taken the most important step by getting together. And then we are having this conversation, which will only serve to help us in the long run. I think the next step is to get this mark removed, if possible. I do not want anything to hinder us anymore and I don’t want a reminder of my stubborn stupidity, but I am not sure if that will work. My blood will still sing to Edward regardless,” says Bella.

“That is the second time you said that your blood sings to Edward. What does that mean exactly?” Jacob asks.

“It means that my blood is special to him. Edward referred it to his own personal brand of heroin. It is like my blood smells better, taste better, and more filling than another human’s blood,” Bella explains.

“So let me get this straight. He knew the effect your blood has on him, yet he pursued you anyway and twisted it around to make it seem like he loves you when it is clearly an obsessed addiction?” Jacob asks.

“Yes, but…” Bella began to answer until Jacob interrupted her.

“But what Bella? God!” Jacob exclaims and jumps off the bed.

Not wanting to upset Jacob anymore, Bella jumps up after him. However, not really gauging how her sudden leap would unbalance her, she began to slip back onto the bed when Jacob gracefully caught her before she fell. Bella looked up at Jacob’s face and the atmosphere suddenly changed from one of anger to warmth.

“You always seem to catch me,” Bella says breathlessly.

“And I always will,” Jacob tells her.

Blushing Bella lowers her eyes but she couldn’t help from smiling at the completely sweet and corny response.

“You better stop before you have me swooning,” Bella jokes.

“Is it working? If I had my way, you’d always be in my arms,” Jacob replies with a smirk.

Bella laughed and rolled her eyes at Jacob which caused the tension to leave the room and a comfortable silence envelops the two. Bringing Bella back up Jacob turns towards his radio and turns it on. Softly a song plays that sounds surprisingly like a love ballad from the seventies. Jacob looks back at Bella and holds out his hand silently asking her to dance with him.

“Jake, you know I can’t dance! Two left feet here,” Bella tells Jacob while shaking her head.

“Come on Bells. Don’t worry about it, I don’t mind if you step on my toes. I have werewolf healing and all,” Jacob cracks. “Please?”

Bella sighs and takes Jacob hand. Gently pulling Bella close to him, Jacob begins to softly sway.

“See, this isn’t so bad? And you haven’t even stepped on my toes,” Jacob says.

Smirking at Jacob Bella replies, “Not yet at least. Who made this song Jake?”

“It’s called ‘Always and Forever’ by Heatwave and it’s one of my favorite songs. Just listen to it,” Jacob tells Bella.

Softly humming to the song, Jacob continues to gently sway with Bella in his arms. Bella shifts until her head is on Jacob’s chest. Jacob begins to sing in a smooth baritone voice some of the lyrics to Bella.

“Always and forever, each moment with you  
Is just like a dream to me that somehow came true,  
And I know tomorrow will still be the same,  
'Cause we've got a life of love that won't ever change and  
Every day love me your own special way,  
Melt all my heart away with a smile.  
Take time to tell me you really care  
And we'll share tomorrow together  
I'll always love you forever, forever  
There'll always be sunshine when I look at you  
It's something I can't explain just the things that you do  
And if you get lonely phone me and take  
A second to give to me that magic you make.”

Shocked that Jacob could sing Bella slightly moves back to look up at Jacob. Jacob looks down at Bella and just smiles and puts her head back on his chest. They continue dancing through the song. More songs play as the two just enjoy being in each other’s arms. Bella’s breathing begins to even out and Jacob recognizes that she has started to get sleepy.

“Let’s get you into bed. We’ll talk to Old Quil in the morning about getting that mark removed,” Jacob tells Bella as he places her in bed and gets in next to her. Jacob wraps her in his arms and Bella snuggles in closer.

“Okay, goodnight Jake,” Bella sleepily replies.

“Goodnight, honey,” Jacob tenderly tells Bella as he too goes to sleep.

Sunlight and birds chirping woke Bella up the next morning. Cocooned in warmth, Bella takes a moment to realize that she just had the best night’s sleep since she came to live with her father in Forks. Taking a moment to bask in the safety of Jacob's arms, Bella hears their fathers in the kitchen talking. Wondering why neither father woke them up, Bella decided to get up and check on them.

"Easy, Bells. Our dads just got here a few minutes ago. My dad opened the door and saw that we were fully clothed so he told Charlie and they're okay with leaving us to sleep. So before we have to get started, can't we just lay here a little longer? I just want to enjoy you in my arms for a few more precious moments," Jacob tells Bella as he pulls her back into his arms.

"Fine. Just a few more minutes and then we need to see what those two ‘old ladies’ are gossiping about," replies Bella while snuggling back into her original place.

"Deal," Jacob replies sleepily.

A few hours later a soft knock on Jacob's door wakes him up. Gently moving Bella over in the bed, Jacob gets up to answer his door.

"Hey, dad. Do you need anything?

“Is everything alright between you two? You were responsible, right?” Billy asks.

“Yes, we are and nothing happened. Outside of the two of us finally getting on the same page,” Jacob told Billy knowing that he was going to report this conversation right back to Charlie.

“Okay, son. I don’t mean to pry…” Billy begins.

“Yes, you do, but, I understand. Everything is truly okay, great even, Dad. So no worries about us, alright? We are going to head over to Old Quil’s as soon as Bella gets up and ready. I don’t know how long we’ll be there or what time we’ll be back, so just hang out with Charlie like usual. I’ll keep someone in the Pack on patrol around the house,” Jacob tells his father as he hears rustling coming from the bed.

“Alright, Jacob. Be safe, you and Bella,” Billy tells Jacob and rolls himself to the living room where Charlie is currently.

Walking over to his bed, Jacob gazes at Bella. Happiness, joy, excitement, and a little anxiety are raging through Jacob. He still cannot believe that Bella has chosen him. Jacob hoped that once everything is said and done that they two of them could just be a regular couple doing regular things. Finally turning over in bed, Bella opens her eyes and gently smiles at Jacob.

“Good morning, again. Is it time?” Bella says to Jacob.

“Whenever you’re ready. Are you hungry?” Jacob asks Bella.

“Yea, I could eat. What do you want to eat?” Bella asks.

“No worries, I’ll cook. Let me pamper you a little. I may not be a chef like you, but I can fix a breakfast fit for champions. So how do you like your eggs?” Jacob responds.

“Fertilized,” Bella deadpans.

Shocked at Bella’s response Jacob lets loose a hearty laugh. Blushing at her own joke, Bella gets up from the bed.

“I’m going to get ready. Just fix whatever you want,” Bella said then left the room.

Still chuckling from Bella’s joke, Jacob shakes his head and follows Bella out of the room. Once in the kitchen Jacob begins to fix breakfast. Bella finishes in the bathroom and goes into the living room to greet their fathers. Knowing that her father would be a little concerned about her nightly activities, Bella decided to put his worry to rest, for now.

“Hey Dad. Hey Billy. How are you two this morning?” Bella asks.

“Hey Bells! I’m glad that you’re finally up. Is everything ok?” Charlie asks Bella.

“Everything is fine Dad, in fact things are great. Have you two had breakfast? Jacob is making one fit for champions,” Bella tells them.

“Oh, great, cereal and runny eggs. Bella you better go check on that son of mine before he burns the house down,” Billy jokes.

“I think I will do just that,” Bella says and walks back to the kitchen. What she sees stops her in her tracks. Jacob is standing at the stove with no shirt on. The muscles in his back, arms, and shoulders move smoothly under his beautiful russet skin. Here Jacob was standing tall and cooking a seemingly delicious breakfast, which is every woman’s fantasy and her reality. Warmth began to flood Bella’s veins as she stared at the man in front of her. His beauty shone just like the sunlight that was streaming through his little kitchen window over the sink. Silhouetted by the soft sun rays Jacob turns to Bella. A smirk finds itself on Jacob’s face.

“See anything you like? Does my half-nakedness bother you?” Jacob asks.

“I do and not at all. In fact, you in just an apron would be better,” Bella responds.

Jacob’s jaw drops and Bella laughs at his expression. Going to the cupboards Bella pulls out plates and cups for breakfast. Jacob doesn’t know where this playful side of Bella has been hiding, but he’s glad that it is finally coming out. Bella calls their fathers into the kitchen and they all eat the meal that Jacob fixed. Embry knocks on the door and enters. Embry greets everyone and looks at Jacob expectantly.  
“Bells, I’m going to talk with Embry and see who is patrolling. I’ll be back in just a few minutes,” Jacob tells Bella. Embry and Jacob walked outside towards Bella’s truck.

“Hey Jake, I just came from the Cullens. Man, you will not believe the pandemonium going on over there! Carlisle and a few of the others did not even know what that psychic vamp was up to. But it was really suspicious when the psychic, her mate, and Edward were missing when we got there. It seems that Carlisle wants to keep the peace and wants to discuss with you how to do that. He knows that you will probably kill some of them. He just hopes that the others will not face the same fate. It took Carlisle hours to try and find them. So when he came back you could see how angry, scared, and disappointed he was. I told them to expect you to come there at any moment and he said that they will be ready and everyone will be present,” Embry reports.

“Good job, Em. Giving them something to fear will be used to our advantage. Go get some rest and set up patrols so that whoever is patrolling will loop around my house a few times. Ours dads are inside and they will be for a while. Bella and I are going to see Old Quil so I don’t know how long that will take. If anything happens come and get me, no matter what,” Jacob tells Embry.

“Sure. I have it covered. Is everything alright? Bella seems to be fine,” Embry asks.

“Everything is good Embry. Thanks for asking. Alright, you’re in charge. Just let me get Bells and we will be on our way,” Jake says as he turns towards the house and Embry leaves to hand out the patrol schedule.


	12. 11

Chapter 11

Pulling up to Old Quil's in Jacob's Rabbit, Bella takes a deep breath. She can feel that things will continue to change for not only her but for Jacob and the Pack. Once Jacob parked the car he jumped out and quickly opened Bella's door. Taking the hand that Jacob offered Bella stepped out the car and began walking towards Old Quil's front door. Before Jacob could knock Old Quil opened the door startling Bella.

"Sorry about that young one. I heard Jacob's car and decided to get straight to the point. I already know what you are here for. It was the next logical step after everything that happened yesterday. So if you two don't mind I have already put together many of the things that you two will need. Healing of any kind needs a lot of preparation. I have already taken care of the majority of it so that we can speed this along as much as possible since time is of the essence. We need to go to a secluded spot as we will need to be clear of any and all distractions," Old Quil told them as he motioned for the pair to follow him.

Following Old Quil outside, Jacob and Bella's eyes widened when they saw the amount of materials that were placed on a clean tarp. Wood long enough to build a small hut along with other materials that would be used for the healing process were placed besides the wood. While all of this was new to Bella, Jacob recognized many of the materials before him. He hoped that during the healing process, Bella and Old Quil would allow him to accompany her inside the healing hut.

"Jacob, I have placed most of what we need here. We will take my truck and your Rabbit to transport all of this. The sooner we get started the better," Old Quil said. As Old Quil and Jacob began to load the vehicles, Bella was left with nothing to do.   
"Is there anything that I can do? I hate not helping with anything," Bella says to Old Quil.

"No offense but until it is time to set everything up, we don't need you touching anything. We want everything to remain in one state until it is time to use it. Plus, with your scar exposed we don't need anything happening before it is time. So just relax and sit in Jacob's car until we are ready. Everything will be fine," replies Old Quil.

Bella takes Old Quil's advice and goes to Jacob's car. Once inside Bella starts to wonder about what Old Quil has planned for her. She hopes that Jacob will be allowed to be with her during this process as she did not want to go through this alone. A few more minutes pass as Bella is lost in thought. Suddenly Jacob opens his door and gets in. Starting his car Jacob looks at Bella and gives her a bright smile. Seeing his smile put Bella at ease because she realized that no matter what Jacob will always be right beside her through whatever comes her way.

It won't be long Bells. Old Quil is taking us to a spot that is primarily used for healing processes. We need to do some things when we get there. Old Quil will tell us exactly what we need to do so don't worry. I will be with you and helping you throughout it all. Okay?" Jacob tells Bella knowing that she was unsure of what was going on around her. Excitement began to flood Jacob as he realized that many of their problems will be over. 

After about a half hour drive, the two cars pull up to an open field. Old Quil and Jacob began to unload the vehicles and moved the materials about two hundred feet away. Placing the materials on the ground Old Quil looks around. Sure that this is a positive spot he turns to the pair.

"Bella you and Jacob will build a cleansing cabin. Inside you will prepare the fire for the purification process. You will use the tarp as a cover to keep the heat and light within. Once that is set up we will begin the process. Jacob you will be in your wolf form. This will ensure that Bella has her spirit animal protector present because she will need it. Now let’s begin,” Old Quil told them.

Old Quil explained the set-up of the cleansing cabin and how the fire would be set up inside of it to Bella and Jacob. Although this cleansing would primarily be for Bella, Old Quil knew that this would also help heal things between Jacob and Bella. Once they were done Old Quil ushered them into the cabin. Old Quil began to place everything that he needed between him and Bella after she, with some help from Jacob, got the fire started.

"Last chance to back out Bella, are you sure that you want this?" Old Quil asks.

Bella looks a little frightened at all of the objects before her. Not really sure of what is to come Bella is hesitant to answer. Sensing her concern Jacob wants to make it easier for her, but he knows that this is something that she has to be sure about on her own. Bella thought about everything and how this cleansing had the potential to reconnect her with not only herself but the Pack, her father, Billy, Old Quil, and especially Jacob. Even though they talked and are happier than they have ever been, Bella still feels the need to solidify her and Jacob's foundation.

"I'm ready. I need to do this. I know that with Jake beside me that I can handle anything. The sooner we get this done the better," Bella responded. Pride graced Old Quil's face. Finally, this girl is showing the gumption that her Grandmother always had in spades. He knew that Marie will be very happy and proud of this girl.

Old Quil began the ritual with prayer and chants over Jacob and Bella. After he was finished with that he told Jacob to go phase and return. Jacob did as he was told and huffed at the entrance to let them know that he was ready. Old Quil let him into the cabin. Bella realized why it had to be a large and wide as it was. Jacob entered into the cabin and laid on Bella left side. Old Quil continued on.

Placing a bowl of water in front of Jacob, Old Quil told him to lap the water but don't drink it. Jacob did as he was told until Old Quil told him that it was enough. Old Quil removed the bowl and placed different herbs, plants, and powders into the water. Now it was time to begin releasing the venom in Bella's arm.

"Jacob, I will need to prick your paw for a few drops of blood. Please keep control of yourself," Old Quil told Jacob. Jacob nodded and presented his paw to Old Quil. Old Quil grabbed a odd looking knife. At first glance it looked like a curved knife until Bella realized that it was a claw. Bella started to fidget where she sat and Old Quil decided to explain more of the healing process to her.

"This is a claw from a wolf from a previous pack. It is the only thing that can slice through a vampire's stony flesh. Don't be afraid, I have to use this to release the venom that is trapped under your skin Bella. I cannot guarantee that the process will be painless, but it is the only way to do this. Once the venom is out I will need to retrieve the part of you that Edward has when he bit you. I already know that you feel as if part of your soul is missing and it is. When a vampire marks someone that vampire takes a part of the human, a piece of their soul, into them. This allows the vampire to remain connected to the person that was bitten. Bella you showed all of the signs of a person who lost a part of their soul.

In the beginning when he first left you and until Jacob began to bring you back you showed signs of a loss of life, depression, nightmares, extreme memory loss like part of your life is missing, unnecessary dangerous actions, suicidal thoughts and actions; you may not think it, but that cliff jump during the storm when we lost Harry was suicidal. You completely disconnected yourself from your friends and family, and have shown unusual amounts of selfishness, and feelings of incredibly low self-esteem, shame, and a lack of confidence in yourself. When you were at my house I recognized the signs and I knew that a soul retrieval would be not only necessary but instrumental to your overall well-being. Nothing will get done and no battle would be won if you were still incomplete.

Now don't get mad at Jacob for thinking of you and for trying to figure out how to bring you back. His brothers and sister saw his thoughts and have felt his reactions to what was seen by not only him, but Sam when he found you in the woods. All of that has had an affect on each of the pack members and my grandson confided in me when it became too much for him to handle. I wanted to help you but you needed to want to help yourself first. Jacob has shown the signs of a great potential shaman because he was the only one to recognize what was going on and to do something even though he did not completely know what to do," Old Quil explained to a shocked Bella and Jacob.

Bella began to see the connection with what happened when Edward left her and the feeling of a hole in her heart. Jacob and especially Bella truly understood the negative effects that vampires have on humans. Bella began to hope that this will finally free her from the feeling of being less than whole. Looking at Jacob brought tears to her eyes. Even when Jacob thought that he was just being her friend, he really was trying to piece her back together.

"I never knew or understood why I felt the way that I did. I could never describe it or get anyone to really understand how I felt. So when Edward came back and those feelings left, I really felt that I could not live without him. Now, I see why. I no longer want anything to do with him or any other vampire. They have messed up my life in more ways than I can count. Let's get my soul back!" Bella responds with the most enthusiasm that either man has seen her express.  
"Well that is what I wanted to hear! Jacob your paw, please?" Old Quil asked.

Jacob readily presented his left paw to Old Quil. Old Quil used the claw to pierce one of the pads on Jacob's paw and drew out a few drops of blood that he placed into the same bowl as the saliva, water and herbal mixture. After mixing it again, Old Quil set the bowl down to place the claw into the fire. He explains that although the claw would not hurt Jacob, using fire on the claw would begin the healing process for Bella by purifying it from anything that could potentially harm her.

Old Quil took the claw from the fire and let it cool down. He did not want to cauterize the spot where the venom lies. Old Quil held his hand out for Bella's arm and Jacob moved so that he could wrap himself around Bella to provide any comfort that she would need. Placing another bowl on the ground under Bella's outstretched arm, Old Quil began to slice vertically down the bite mark. As soon as the claw touched the mark everyone saw the venom try to move away from the claw. As the skin tried to reconnect itself Old Quil began to pour the mixture over Bella's arm. As soon as the first drop hit her arm Bella screamed as if her arm was on fire all over again. Jacob nuzzled Bella and used his snout to move Bella's free hand to his fur so that she had something to grip during the process.

As Old Quil continued to pour out the mixture a cloudy colored and sweet bleach-y smelling substance began to come out of the cut. All three watched as venom slithered out and tried to move away from the healing mixture. Old Quil poured more of the mixture out and the venom started to turn black as tar and fell into the bowl below Bella's arm. Old Quil made sure that all of the mixture was poured out over Bella's arm and that it no longer produced any of the now destroyed venom. Using a bandage Old Quil pat it around the bottom of the bowl and placed it on Bella's arm. He then applied more bandages over it. 

"This poultice will continue the healing work and drawing any remnant venom out. Next the venom must be destroyed by fire. Here, take this bowl and put it in the fire," Old Quil instructed. Bella tossed the bowl into the fire and a violet colored flash suddenly burst out when the fire touched the bowl.

"Now rest Bella. Jacob you must be diligent and aware of what is going on in here and outside the cabin. You are a great and mighty spirit warrior. Protect our spirits from that which means them harm," says Old Quil. 

Old Quil began to chant and Bella felt herself becoming relaxed and lightweight. Bella felt as if she was hovering above her body. However, connecting her to her body was an iridescent rope that was attached to Jacob. As she looked at Jacob she could see both the man and the wolf and both took her breath away. The beauty and love that exuded from the two shone, not surprisingly, like the sun. Her description of Jacob was so true and now that she saw proof of it, happiness filled her. Alpha stared at Bella as he could see the happiness that she has been seeking return to her. 

Bella turned around and was shocked to see Old Quil standing right behind her. Smiling at her he holds out his hand for her to take. Trailing not far behind them was Alpha to keep guard in case anything decided to cause harm. Bella couldn't believe her eyes. The spirit world looked just like the physical world; only with more life and essence that you could feel not only from the bottom of her feet but also in the air that she breathed. Suddenly Bella felt a tugging sensation. Turning her head left to right Bella tried to see where the sensation was coming from.

"Bella, do you feel that? That is your soul calling to it's missing piece. Stay on guard, though. Even though we have your wolf with us, you still need to be diligent about what is going on around you. Let's go; the sooner we collect your missing piece the sooner we can put you back together and leave. We can only be here for so long as the temptation to stay becomes too strong to resist," Old Quil told her.

The three began walking along with Bella in the lead. Bella felt slightly insecure with two supernatural beings following her direction. Never had she led anyone anywhere, so this sojourn was new to her. Bella wasn't sure what she would encounter while she was in the spirit world, but she hoped that it would at least be friendly.

As the trio progressed along, Bella began to get frustrated. She had hoped that she could find her missing soul piece and be done with the whole thing. She felt as if they had been walking for forever. Old Quil noticed that Bella was getting frustrated, but decided to wait and see what she would do instead of helping her move along.

"Argh, we have been walking for forever! How long is this going to take?" Bella grumbled.

"Patience, Bella. This is your soul that we are trying to find and its your journey that we are here to help you with. You need to find the way from inside of you. You already feel the pull, now it is time for you to find it. Don't worry, we won't let anything happen to you, but you have to trust yourself and your instincts first," explained Old Quil.

"Alright," Bella replied. Bella decided to close her eyes and just feel. Bella could feel so many things at once. She started to realize that not all of what she felt was coming from herself, but also everything around her. She could feel everything. So many sensations began to bombard Bella's psyche before she unknowingly shielded herself from them. Bella startled herself because she never knew that she had this ability. Suddenly it dawned on her why Edward, Aro, and Jane could not read or affect her. She shielded herself against harm unknowingly. But, did that also mean that she shielded herself against Jacob imprinting on her? She knew that her and Jacob are soul mates, but what would have happened if Jacob also imprinted on her? Mentally putting that particular that aside, Bella refocused her efforts in trying to find her missing soul. Out of nowhere a sharp pull tugged at Bella's heart. Glancing to her left she began to see what looked like a hidden driveway. Recognizing this driveway Bella began to follow it. Alpha and Old Quil fell into step behind her. The trio walked up the winding driveway until they saw a house that looked identical to the Cullen's residence. Old Quil noticed the confusion on Bella's face.

"The spirit world and the physical world often mirrors itself. What is important on one plane is also just as important or more on the other. Think about why you are seeing this house. What does it mean to you?"

"It's the Cullen's house. I recognized the driveway, but I don't understand why it is here" replied Bella. Just as those words were spoken Bella felt the sharp tug again. Deciding that the tugging sensation was leading her to the house, Bella began to walk towards it. The closer she walked to the house the more whole she began to feel. Feelings that she had repressed for so long began to trickle back to her. Excited about what all of this meant, Bella began to run towards the house.

However, Bella noticed that where the house had windows were now just open spaces. While looking inside all three could see dark shadows flitting through the house. Four were more grey and transparent in some places. Two were black as night and one was black as tar with a golden mark over what looked to be the same place where a human's heart would be located. Bella stood at the bottom of the steps. The figure with the gold mark scurried up to a room located similarly to Edward's physical one. Realizing what it represented Bella began to become afraid. Everything that she had thought about Edward was shattering right before her eyes. Once she thought that Edward's soul was the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen. Now, she knew that it was truly ugly as sin, and that Edward had not lied to her when he described himself as a monster. Seeing the golden mark glow on the shadow creature, Bella also realized that the beauty that she once saw in Edward, was actually her own soul being reflected back at her. The golden mark's glow began to intensify the more Bella looked at it. Unconsciously, Bella lifted a hand towards it. As the mark glowed it began to turn to golden dust. The creature turned and searched for the disturbance to its being. Seeing more golden light, it began to move towards it.

Alpha sensing the danger that Bella was in, moved to stand before Bella. Snarling as the creature continued on its path towards Bella, Alpha transformed in a burst of bright white light to his armored self. Both Old Quil and Bella are stunned at what is happening before them. Wails and inhuman screams could be heard coming from the house. The creature that had begun to move towards Bella shrunk back in shock at the presence of the bright light and growling wolf. As Alpha kept the creature at bay, Bella once again held out her hand and the golden dust rushed towards her.

The sky darkened and lightning began to strike around the house. Two of the lighter shadow creatures began to move towards the first. Alpha continued his stance protecting Bella. The creature looked as if it was convulsing before the golden mark completely left it and entered Bella. With a mighty roar and scream from Bella, an ear splitting boom sounded.

Bella jerked away from Jacob and looked around. Bella felt whole, like she was renewed in a way. Old Quil looked softly at Bella, proud that she successfully completed her spirit walk. Jacob huffed to gain everyone's attention.

"Go and phase back young Alpha. We will await your return," Old Quil said. Jacob nudged Bella so that she could move as Jacob got up to phase. Jacob walked out and came back in moments later with a huge grin on his face.

"You did it, honey! You got your soul back!" Jacob gushed as he swooped Bella into his arms in a crushing hug. Giggling Bella just hugs him back. She was still speechless from all that had happened.

"I feel free and whole. It’s like I am finally complete. That's the best way to describe it. But you, Jacob! Holy Crow! You never told us your wolf could do that! He was so amazing! Bella said.

"Just think, of what the two of you can do together. Now there should be nothing stopping you," Old Quil told them.  
Bella remembered her earlier thoughts about shielding herself from harm. She wanted, no needed, to test her theory out. She had so much anguish about Jacob imprinting and she wanted to be absolutely certain. Bella remembered how it felt to close her shield. She hoped that she could do the opposite and open it up to Jacob. Bella kept her eyes downcast until she turned and looked at Jacob. Jacob kept smiling and looked back at Bella and gasped. Shock crossed his face and then a look of pure joy replaced it.

"It happened? You finally imprinted didn't you, Jacob?" Old Quil asked with a smirk. Jacob was so speechless that he just nodded his head yes. Words could not describe what he felt at that moment, but he just had to ask.

"How? Why now? Is it because you finally have all of your soul?" Jacob asked Bella.

"I think that is part of it. When we were in the spirit world, I was overwhelmed by everything there. So, I closed myself off from it, yet I stayed focused on finding my missing soul piece. When everything quieted down I realized that I could block things and that is why Edward, and some other vampire abilities could not affect me. I wondered if that was the reason why you never imprinted on me when you first saw me after you phased for the first time. I knew that I had to try. I had to see if I was the reason for you not to imprint on me," Bella explained. Excitement coursed through her that now there was no way that anyone could take Jacob from her or her from him.

"It is just as you said. You just looked at a new Bella. You have literally looked her in the eyes for the first time because now she has a complete soul and new found abilities. Now it is time to celebrate! Go, have fun! Everything that we needed to do has been done. But remember that you have to prepare for tomorrow," Old Quil told Jacob as he shooed both Jacob and Bella out of the cabin. Taking the hint Jacob grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her out of the hut and practically dragged her to his car.  
Meanwhile, at the Cullen's estate wails and confusion ran a muck. After Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, and Edward arrived home. Embry had to order the wolves to not attack them on sight. Embry asked why there were not present when he arrived. Carlisle, ever the diplomat, began trying to appease Embry hoping that in doing so Jacob's wrath would not come down on all of them. While he certainly did not approve of his wayward children's behavior, he still did not want them destroyed over their actions. He genuinely hoped that he could convince the three of them that turning Bella into a vampire is not only a bad idea, but suicide to continue on that path.

Carlisle promised Embry that he would keep account of everyone until Jacob contacted him and that no one would leave the property. After all the wolves left he called a family meeting. Carlisle admonished Alice and Jasper on their foolhardy and dangerous quest to turn Bella. He also emphasized that trying to take any action to turn Bella now would be a declaration of war to the wolves and that if that in fact happen nothing but casualties would come of it. He asked that they all have patience and to try and not antagonize Jacob about Bella. He told them that while Jacob is young, he shows all the signs of a great Alpha, just like his great-grandfather Ephraim. After his speech he dismissed everyone to their rooms.

Edward felt uneasy all throughout Carlisle's impromptu meeting. He kept feeling like someone was there watching him. Edward walks up to his room. While he was putting on his music, Edward felt like someone was taking something out of his body. Suddenly afraid, Edward starts to go back downstairs. Immediately Edward felt his connection to Bella start to slip away. Rage filled him as he began to run out the front door. However, as soon as he reached the door, Edward felt something repel him back. In the background he could hear his family scream at him to stop and Alice wailing that she could no longer see Bella's future. All the while this was happening the sky outside darkened and lightning was flashing. No sooner than Alice finish declaring her blindness towards Bella, Edward lets out a roar and a loud boom stops everyone in their tracks. 

Edward stops moving and is still as a statue. Carlisle rushes to see what is going on and gasps at what he sees. Edward's face was contorted in silent agony. His veins bulged as black venom moved through his dead veins. Convulsions slowly began to be noticed as if Edward's entire body trembled at once. Rosalie stands in the back with a smile on her face just watching the situation with Edward unfold. Carlisle looks to Emmett to move Edward so that he becomes more comfortable and that it would be easier to assess Edward's situation. Once they move Edward to the couch, everyone crowds around him and Carlisle. Everyone could hear that he is trying to say something, but no one can make it out as each time he tries to speak the convulsions got worse. 

Unexpectedly, Edward’s body arches upwards as if he was possessed and then falls back.

“Bella. She’s, she’s gone. I…I can’t feel her anymore,” Edward whispers.

“Humph, Bella is no longer your little pet and you no longer have a leash on her. For all you’ve done to her and the unnecessary chaos you’ve brought to not only her life, but to our existence as well, you deserve every bit of the pain you suffered and more,” Rosalie said and walked away.

“Rosalie! That was uncalled for! You know Edward truly loves Bella!” Alice exclaimed.

“It was most certainly called for. His lies and manipulations of a simple human girl have gone on for too long! How many other lives have to be destroyed because of his selfishness and inability to find someone of his own kind? I’ll tell you why, dear Alice, why he can’t and won’t leave Bella alone…it’s because of you. How many lies have you told Alice? Why should we trust your visions when they are subjective? Or did everyone conveniently forget that? The minute the person makes a choice their future drastically changes.

You kept feeding Bella the lines that you saw her as a vampire and that she would be happy and in love with Edward forever. You knew she had a fear of things changing and being outside of her control and you used that against her! However, the minute she found happiness somewhere else you ran to make sure you screwed it up so that your vision for her doesn’t change. You see, out of all of us, you are the most dangerous and the most deadly. You knew that we would never have brought Bella into our lives unless you showed Edward that he could have someone to rid him of his awkwardness and loneliness. You preyed on those feelings alone. How many so called visions did you show Edward until he started to believe your lies? Cat got your tongue? All of a sudden you, the eternal chatterbox, have nothing to say? The two of you have ruined so many lives that I do believe that there is a special place in hell for you when you finally cease to exist. If Jacob were to come here right now, he would tear you limb from limb and I will not lift a finger to stop him. In fact, I will give him a lighter to help him out because once the two of you are gone, we can return to our mundane existence that does not defile human life and it certainly does not bring calamity unto unsuspecting people. You, Edward, and even you Jasper sicken me to my very core. I wouldn’t be surprised if the three of you are working for the Volturi and have been playing us all along,”

“So, you’ve figured it out? Do you feel better about yourself? You will never be human again. What you had is gone forever. So what if I’ve lied and manipulated some things? It’s who we are Rosalie. Or did the high and mighty faux princess forget that?” Alice asked.

Not a sound could be heard after Alice’s revelation. Then was a knock on the front door. Nobody moved to answer it for a variety of reasons. Fear being the main one and distrust a close second. Esme opened the door after the unexpected visitor knocked again.

“Jane, it’s good to see you. I hope all is well?”

“Yes, Esme all will be well very soon. How is dear Edward doing? We heard that he was a little under the weather. May we come in?” 

“Please, come in. Edward is currently going through a difficult time, right now. And we’re moving him to his room. Just wait a moment while that happens,” replies Esme.

“Oh, there is no need to move him. We heard all about what is happening to him on our way here. So…the young mind reader has been rejected by the one human he was supposed to turn? Hmm? And none of you, save Alice and Jasper, tried to rectify Edward’s inadequacy and follow direct orders given to you by Aro? Well, it is a shame, really. We seem to have done a better job of luring her mangy protectors into giving her up then you have. You see, when there is a disgruntled, unhappy soldier, there are kinks in the army; kinks that can be manipulated and pulled into different directions, even against its own purpose. While you, dear, dear, Rosalie accuse your sister of sinister things, she is only doing the job that she was charged with.

You see, Alice and Jasper’s arrival was not just unexpected, but planned from the very start. None of you knew what you were getting into by arriving here in this rainy, cold, vampire friendly town. You placed yourself right in the heart of the Catalysts, as Aro calls them. These women and their guard dogs tend to eradicate our kind completely, and that just won’t do. So, Aro figured that he would send some of his most talented guards to wipe out this line. Unfortunately, they only took out the women, not knowing that a male child had been born who would later create the strongest and most powerful Catalyst yet. When Edward foolishly came to Volterra to “end his existence”, that was Alice’s chance to fulfill her obligation.

Of course, none of you could have known the real reason why Aro demanded her to be turned. You see, these Catalysts are the only weapons that can totally eradicate the vampire in us. Our essence as vampires are never truly destroyed, even when the body containing it has. All it does is find its new host. Aro decided that the best way to stop them is to own them. To turn a Catalyst on itself by turning her into a vampire ensures that the one who turns her gains unimaginable powers. So, tonight, Bella will be taken to Volterra and Aro will turn her himself. He will become all powerful, and the humans will become nothing but food and games for us,” Jane said to the shock and appalled vampires in the room.

“Jane, if I may ask you a few questions?” Carlisle asked.

“You may,” Jane replies.

“Why is this only coming out now? How are you going to get Bella from under the wolves’ protection?” Carlisle inquired.  
Laughing at his befuddled state, Jane wondered if she should tell them the truth. Seeing as it wouldn’t hurt to do so; and that now there were four Volturi guards present to keep the situation under control, Jane decided to tell them of their plans and activities. She wanted to gloat over how easy it was to gain access to Bella even with her guard dogs present. Oh, how she loved to show the might of the Volturi whenever it was questioned. This will ensure that no vampires will ever again question the might and power of the Volturi.

“We started by visiting that disgusting reservation where Bella spends so much of her time. Oh, don’t look so surprised. We have been monitoring you all for a while now. We found some wolves who were disgruntled with having to protect Bella constantly. They even agreed to hand her over tonight. Then we left to visit Bella’s mother. That ensured that contact will be made and that the Catalyst would seek to perform her innate duty of protecting a human. It was to draw her away from her ever present guard. So, you see! We accomplished almost 50 years of work in two days. This is coming out now because it is time for Aro’s plans to come into fruition,” Jane tells the dumbfounded group.

“Jane, if I may? What if your plan doesn’t work?” Carlisle asked again.

“Do not for one second believe that it won’t. The groundwork has already been laid. Now we will wait,” replied Demetri.  
With Edward incapacitated, all of the vampires were free to think without fear of their thoughts being broadcasted to the others. Everyone, save Alice, Jasper, Jane and Demetri hoped that what they just heard was not true. They all knew that there was nothing that they could do to stop Bella’s capture.


	13. 12

Chapter 12

Jacob continued to pull Bella along in his excitement to tell the Pack that he imprinted on Bella. Bella wasn't the only one who finally felt full, complete. Jacob and Bella could not keep the huge grins off their faces. Joy and love like neither has ever known filled them to overflowing. Once in the car Jacob speeds away back to his house. 

"Bells, I can't believe it! This is the most awesome thing that I have ever experienced!" Jacob exclaimed excitedly.

"I know! I am just sad that all this time was wasted for you to imprint on me," Bella says.

"Hey now, honey, it happened when it was supposed to. Everything happens for a reason and in its own time. I'm just thankful that it happened. So, who are we telling first? Our dads, or the Pack?"

"Why not everyone at the same time? That way we can celebrate and relax with everyone before we have to face the vampires tomorrow. What are we going to do about the vampires who are expecting me to be given over to them tonight?" Bella responds.

"We'll create a diversion. We have to maintain the upper hand in this situation Bells. We'll use some clothing of yours that has your scent, maybe a drop or two of blood, saturated into it. Just like with the newborns, we'll confuse them with your scent and attack. While we won't do it just that way, since I am sure that southern vamp will be expecting it. Don't worry about this, I'll have an attack figured out before long. In fact, I have an idea now that I will run by Embry later. Let's just focus on our happiness for now. The spirits know we need it," Jacob tells Bella. 

"I do trust you Jake, I'm just worried that something bad will happen," Bella says worriedly.

"I won't lie and say that nothing bad will happen. Anything can happen, but Bells, we are made for this. We are protectors and we will do just that, even if it means to the death. We have to maintain all life at any cost. Your lack of faith in us, is kind of insulting, honey," Jacob says with a smirk.

"Oh, you! Maybe that ego needs to come down a little bit," Bella says laughing.

"Nope, nuh uh. Nothing will make me lose this happiness, or ego. I have my girl, who is soul bonded to me, and is my imprint all in one! Destroying a few leeches would just be icing on the cake," Jacob replies cheekily.

Jacob and Bella arrived at Jacob house soon after they finished discussing the battle that would take place the next day. Before they could even get out of the car, all of the wolves, imprints, and even Charlie and Billy were outside waiting on them. Not sure why everyone is present without being called Jacob grabs Bella's hand squeezing it tightly once and gets out of the car. Bella follows right after. The pair meets in front of Jacob's Rabbit and take in the scene before them.

"Jake, I know this is a surprise for both you and Bella to see everyone here instead of resting, but something happened and we know it had something to do with you two" Embry says stepping up a little ways from the group.

"What happened?" Jacob asks.

"Quil and Sam has something to tell you." Embry says.

"Jake did you imprint on Bella?" Sam questions.

Shocked that the Pack has sensed the change between he and Bella, Jacob takes his time before answering.   
"We did. How do you know? We were nowhere near here when it happened," Jacob says.

Gasps and murmurs go out among the crowd. Something is up and Jacob feels it in his gut. If he let this go on any longer, neither he nor Bella would find out what happened. Deciding to take control of the situation Jacob whistles to gather everyone's attention.

"What happened? I will not ask a second time" Jacob tells them.

"Jake, my imprint changed," says Sam.

"What do you mean changed? How does an imprint change? What else?" Jacob asks again.

"Well, it’s gone. My imprint to Emily is gone,” Sam tells Jacob.

“What do you mean? How does an imprint break?” Jacob wonders out loud.

“It felt like the purpose of it is gone. When I was Alpha, I needed someone who would stand by my decisions, unquestioning. Someone who would trust whatever I said without question. The imprint led me to Emily, because she would be that for me. However, now, we feel more like best friends and confidants. I do still love her, but the push and undeniable draw has weakened,” Sam explained.

Jacob looked to Emily to see what her reaction would be to what Sam said. Emily looked serene, as if all of the guilt and pain that she carried for so long has finally been lifted off her. Emily looked as if she wanted to say something, but was not sure if she should. Jacob decided that he wanted to hear what she had to say.  
“Emily, is there something you want to add?”

“Um…I do, but it might seem a bit strange,” Emily replies hesitantly.

“Emily, everything has been strange lately. What’s one more thing?” Jake asks.

“You all know how sometimes when you come off patrol, I know what you need and it’s just there for you? Well, when the imprint changed I began to see things,” Emily explained.

“What did you see Emily?” Bella asked.

“I have never seen anything like this before, but I saw figures in black cloaks and red eyes coming into La Push. They began to terrorize and kill people. They were taunting us saying that their being here was the Pack’s fault for not giving up Bella. They never took their hoods off but there was one who looked like a little girl. She would just look at someone and they would fall to the ground in pain. Then the other figures would pounce onto the downed person. I have never seen anything like that. I felt like I was watching a horror movie,” Emily finished explaining her vision.

Bella paled as Emily told everyone her vision. She knew exactly who the cloaked figures were. Bella began to fear that the Volturi would kill innocent people just to get to her. Paul noticed Bella’s reaction to Emily’s vision. He knew that Bella understood whatever Emily was talking about.

“Bella, what’s wrong?” Paul asked. Everyone looked at Bella.

“I know who the cloaked figures are and why they are after me. They are the Volturi; the leaders of the vampire world. When I left to save Edward, I met them. They wanted to kill me but Alice promised that I would be turned and happy with Edward so they agreed to let me go. The Volturi have some of the strongest gifts in the vampire world. The little girl you saw is Jane. She has the power to look at someone and make them imagine that they are in excruciating pain. There is Demetri who is an expert tracker; he can track anyone once he has met them or through someone who has met the one he is tracking. Aro is the one who truly wants me. He was the one who demanded that I be turned into a vampire. He was impressed that his gift did not work on me,”

“What is his gift Bells?” Jake asked Bella.

“He can read every thought that you ever had just by one touch. He touched my hand and found nothing. He was so shocked that neither he nor his guards could affect me” Bella tells everyone. She hoped that this information would help the Pack defeat the Volturi and stop the Volturi from harming innocent people.

“Jake, there is more. My imprint to Claire is gone. It just melted away. I still care for her like a little sister, but I don’t need her to focus or to be responsible,” Quil says.

“So let me get this straight. Almost all of the imprinted wolves have had their imprint change now that I have imprinted on Bells. Quil completely lost his and now Emily has some type of superpower now that her imprint isn’t what it used to be. Can this day get any stranger? Jared, tell me your imprint hasn’t changed,” Jake says.

“No Jake it hasn’t. Although, I was kind of worried that it would have seeing as both Sam and Quil’s drastically changed. But mine is still the same. It made me wonder if Kim and I would have ended up together anyway, even without imprinting,” Jared explains. 

“Son, I know that this is a lot to handle. However, your imprint changed things in ways that we have never seen or I have read. What did your imprint feel like?” Billy asked.

“It felt wonderful; like everything is finally as it should be. I still have the ties that bind me to my family and the Pack, but I also have ties that keep me tethered to Bella so that I don’t get so caught up in everything. It’s not like any of the other guys imprinting stories,” Jake explained.

“Maybe your imprint is different because you are the Alpha of the Pack and Bella is your Catalyst so it directly affected your Pack? I definitely need to look into this further. In the meantime Bella how did it go with Old Quil?” Billy said.

Bella began to gush and grin as she recounted what happened with Old Quil. Everyone began to get excited again because now Bella was truly one of them and finally freed from Edward’s clutches. The Pack decided to celebrate the removal of venom from Bella’s arm and Jake and Bella’s imprint. Quil left to get his grandfather and everyone else picked a job so that the bonfire could get started by nightfall.

Emily, Bella, and Kim cooked the food while Leah directed where everything should be set up on the beach. Everything was set up and the fun began. Music blared while some ate and others danced. Bella saw Leah sitting off to the side by herself. Bella decided that she wanted to talk to Leah while the others were distracted.

“Hey Leah. Thanks for all the help. How are you?”

“I’m good Bella. Actually, I haven’t felt this way in a very long time,” Leah says.

“What way?” Bella asks.

“Free. Just totally and completely free. No emotional baggage. No cares for a former lover, no worries for tomorrow. Just free,” Leah says.

“Wow! That is awesome Leah! I am so happy for you! If anyone deserved freedom it is definitely you. But, I have to ask, do you still want Jake?”

Laughing Leah responds “Bella, Bella, Bella. I was never really interested in Jake. It was more so what I told you before. But, I have to admit that there is someone, though.”

Bella’s eyes widen at Leah’s revelation. Thinking to herself Bella began to go over all of the eligible wolves. Suddenly it all clicked. Turning toward Leah with a huge grin on her face Bella knew who the mystery wolf is. Leah looked at Bella and blushed because she hoped that Bella didn’t figure out who she really wanted.

“I know who he is,” Bella said in a sing song voice.

“I just bet you do Swan. Let’s hear this bright idea,” Leah retorts with a smirk.

“Alrighty, Ms. Smartypants. The wolf that you are truly interested in is Embry” Bella says.

Shocked that Bella actually figured it out, Leah couldn’t help but to ask how she did it.

“Simple, Leah. You were born and made a wolf for more than just being the lone female wolf in a male dominated pack. You were born for leadership and guidance. The best way for that is to be with someone who is or can be in charge. Since Jake is completely out of the question, Embry is the only logical choice. He can give you the calmness that you need while you can rile him up like no other. You two complement each other like no other. Leah, I told you that you were made for more and being with Embry is part of that. I need you, Jake needs you, and Embry needs you. We all need you in different ways. So, while everyone is having fun before we have to get serious again, go and have fun. Go get your wolf-man girl!” Bella tells Leah while giving her a playful shove.

Leah smiles and takes off towards Embry. Leah catches him off guard and kisses him right in front of everyone. Cat calls and cheers ring out as Embry’s shock wears off and he kisses Leah like there is no tomorrow. Happiness and laughter rang throughout the night as the Pack celebrated life and love. No one worried about the next day or what the fight may bring. They all knew instinctively that together they could do anything.

Charlie, Old Quil, and Billy all went with Sue to her house so that the younger crowd could continue having fun. Bella was talking to the other imprints when she caught Jacob’s heated look. A small smile graced her lips as she returned his stare. Jacob walked over to Bella and held out his hand for her to take. Kim and Emily both started to giggle and wished Bella and Jacob a good night. After taking his hand, Jacob led Bella back to his house.  
******************************************************************************  
Jacob and Bella entered the dark house. Bella wondered why it was so easy to slip off from their celebratory bonfire. Jacob continued to hold Bella's hand and began to lead her towards his bedroom. Once inside Jacob pulls Bella into his warm embrace. The two lovers take a moment to just enjoy each others presence, scent, and love that could be felt in each others arms. Jacob releases Bella and lifts her head up with his index finger. Soft moonlight glows into Jacob's room through his window illuminating the flawlessness of her peaches and cream skin tone. A warm blush graces her cheeks as she acknowledges Jacob's intimate gaze. Butterflies flutter in her stomach as anticipation builds.

“Bells let me love you tonight. I just want to enjoy your love for me. Can I do that?” Jacob asks.

“Can...can I touch you?” Bella asks timidly. Jacobs just nods and takes a step back.

Bella admires the man in front of her. She reaches up and touches his face with one hand, gently tracing all of his beautiful masculine features. His strong jaw, soft plump lips, and his heavy lidded chocolate eyes beckon Bella to take what is hers. Bella moves her hands to play with the short hairs at the nape of his neck which cause Jacob to shiver in anticipation. Feeling bolder by his reaction, Bella lowers her hand to rub his strong and broad shoulders. Bella reaches down to remove Jacob's shirt. He lifts his arms to help her along. Once off, Bella tosses his shirt behind her and begins to run her finger along Jacob's muscular chest, enjoying the feeling of his strength that lay beneath the surface. As her hands move along his chest Bella touches Jacob’s nipples which cause his pecks to jump. Fascinated by his reaction, Bella does it again. Unlike last time a low groan escapes his lips. Glancing up at Jacob's face, Bella sees that Jacob has his head thrown back and his eyes closed. His breathing picks up as Bella continues her teasing of his chest and now stomach.

Jacob's hands form fists as he tries to maintain his composure to allow Bella her exploration of his body. The feelings that her touch evoke within him are new, yet surprisingly welcomed because he knows that when Bella gets over her shyness, she will be more relaxed and receptive to what he has planned for her. Counting his breaths to keep calm, Jacob feels himself harden even more as Bella moves to trace the contours of the muscles on his back. The coolness of her small hands causes goose bumps to rise all along his skin. A low rumble leaves his chest as he enjoys the attention his mate is giving him. Suddenly, Bella places feather light kisses all along Jacob's expansive back. Jacob whirls around and grabs Bella, capturing her lips in a searing kiss that curls her toes and softens her body against him.

Jacob moves his hands down until he is gripping her ass and lifts Bella up. Her legs automatically find themselves wrapped around his waist. Jacob walks the forward until Bella's back hits the door causing her to moan at the contact. A smirk comes across his face as he realizes that his little kitten likes it a little rough.

As Bella continues to kiss Jacob, she starts to feel herself becoming more and more aroused. Tendrils of pleasure race up and down her body settling low in her belly. Warmth spreads across her lower belly causing her to roll her hips into Jacob. They both groaned at the friction. Jacob rolls his pelvis into Bella so that she could feel how excited she made him.  
“Take me to the bed, Jake,” Bella says breathlessly removing her swollen lips from his.

Without a word Jacob walks towards his bed tossing Bella onto it. Jacob wasn’t surprised to smell a spike in her arousal. Jacob could feel his wolf coming closer to the surface. Jacob tried to tamp down on his wolf because he didn’t want to frighten her.  
However, the Alpha was not having it. He wanted to mark his mate. He could tell that she is willing and wanting them to mate, so he was confused about why Jacob was hesitating. Alpha projected his love and desire for Bella towards Jacob so that he would know that no harm will come to their mate. She can handle what they wanted and give them what they need as well. Jacob slowly stalked toward Bella on the bed.

Bella could help but watch the emotions that flitted across Jacob’s face. Seeing his wolf come to the surface gave Bella little thrills up and down her spine. Bella wondered how Jacob and his wolf would handle their lovemaking. Bella wanted Jacob to be comfortable with who he is and to hold nothing back from her. Just as she decided this Jacob seemed to have come to a decision and began to stalk towards her on the bed.

“God Bells, you smell delicious. I could just eat you up right now,” Jacob says.

“Well, why don’t you? My body is yours to take,” Bella responds.

Jacob’s eyes flashed golden at Bella’s words. With a wolfish grin Jacob leans down and starts to kiss Bella again. Jacob kissed Bella deeply causing both of them to groan at the intimacy of it. Jacob removed his lips from Bella’s and began to kiss along her jaw. Jacob tilted her head up so that he could trail little nips and licks from her left ear to her right ear. Jacob licked along the shape of her ear and lightly bit onto the ear lobe causing Bella to gasp at the sensation and grip the sheets beneath her. Bella’s gasp just turned Jacob on more. He wondered if he could get her to do it again.

Jacob began to kiss behind her ear which caused her to arch into him. Jacob continued to kiss down her neck to her collarbone. Jacob knew just the spot to place his mark. Jacob switched to the other side to give it the same attention.  
Bella removed her hands from the sheets to the hem of her shirt. Jacob moved so that he could help her take off her shirt. Bella started to feel nervous as Jacob just stared at her bra clad breasts. She moved her arms to cover them but Jacob stopped her.  
“Bells don’t. You’re beautiful. I just had to take a minute to enjoy this. Are you sure that you want to go on? I mean we can wait…” Jacob began.

“No, I’m sure. I’m just worried that I am not enough for you,” Bella blushed as she explained.

Confidently Jacob responds, “Believe me Bells, you are more than enough. Let me show you.”

Jacob grabbed Bella by the waist so that she could sit up while he removed her bra. Now with her breast fully exposed to him, Jacob began to kiss along the top of her breasts. Moving slowly back and forth, Jacob let his tongue trace patterns on her breasts and in the valley between them. Each gasp from Bella spurs Jacob on to continue worshiping the new found planes on Bella's body. Jacob moves lower and switches between licks and kisses until he reaches her right nipple. Tentatively Jacob uses the tip of his tongue to like her nipple before he closes his mouth over it. The lapping of his tongue and suckling of her nipple causes Bella to grip Jacob's hair while pushing more of herself into his mouth. Jacob switches to her other nipple and gives it the same attention as the first. Jacob could see that what he was doing to Bella was making her begin to come undone.  
Bella's hips were thrusting into Jacob's as she tried to relieve the ache that she was feeling. Never did she imagine that she could feel like this with only kisses on her breasts. Soon the sensations and pleasure began to be too much. Bella's breathing became erratic as she started to feel her first orgasm. One pinch one the opposite nipple was all it took for Bella to finally succumb to the pleasurable feelings that Jacob was giving her.

Jacob watched Bella as she came. Feelings of pride and a fierce need to claim his mate rushed through him. Jacob's hands started to move towards Bella's jeans to unbutton them. Bella helped by lifting her hips. Once the jeans were down Jacob sat up to individually remove each pant leg. Jacob placed open mouthed kisses on all the newly exposed skin until Bella's jeans were on the floor. Using this time for Bella to calm down Jacob resumed kissing Bella along her stomach and moved lower. Jacob looked at Bella to see if she was watching what he did to her. Their eyes met as his tongue began to trace the top of her panties.  
Bella knew where Jacob wanted to go because Jacob began to nuzzle her. Bella wanted to feel Jacob's lips all over her. Bella's love and trust of Jacob gave her a boldness that she never knew existed within her. So, she decided to tell him exactly what she wanted.

"Taste me, Jacob," Bella tells him.

Shocked that she would let him do what he has always dreamed of, Jacob just removes her underwear. Inhaling her delectable scent drove both Jacob and his wolf wild. Jacob was happily surprised to see that Bella was neatly trimmed and that her sweet honey was glistening on her pink lips. Jacob did not waste a moment. He started to kiss and lick up and down her folds. Using his thumbs Jacob opened Bella up to his waiting mouth. One unadulterated taste was all it took for Jacob to eat Bella like she was his favorite ice cream. Jacob found her bundle of love and gave it the same attention as he did her nipples.  
Bella never felt so much pleasure. Jacob's mouth was working wonders on her and she knew the words, gasps, and sounds that were coming out of her mouth were nothing but praise to the man who is intent on thoroughly enjoying her. Bella couldn't keep her legs from trapping Jacob's head between them so Jacob had to hook his arms around them to keep her open for him. Bella moaned low and long while gripping Jacob's head as she ground herself into his face. Bella began to feel another orgasm come along.

Jacob could feel Bella getting close so he used a finger to enter her. Moving his finger in and out as he continued to lap at her love was bringing Bella closer to the edge. Jacob added another finger and bent his fingertips slightly as he enter and withdrew them. All of these sensations caused Bella to see stars before she started scream his name; once again falling over the precipice. Bella gently pushed Jacob's face away from her too sensitive love bud. Jacob took the hint and grinned at her.

"Jacob, wow! I...I'm speechless. That felt so good," Bella says to Jacob.

"You tasted even better than I ever could imagine," Jacob tells her.

"I want to return the favor. I want to taste you Jacob," Bella says.

Jacob smirked, sat up and lay back on the bed with his hands behind his head. He wanted to keep control of himself so that he didn't grab her too hard. Bella knew that she wanted wipe that smile off his face. So she started to lick him from head to toe.  
Bella began to lick his jawline causing Jacob to groan. Bella nuzzled his chin which made his wolf growl in excitement. Bella moved down to Jacob's neck and copied what he did to her. She could feel Jacob constantly shifting to relieve some of the ache that she was causing him. Bella's confidence grew as she witnessed what her touch does to Jacob.

Jacob loves that Bella was paying attention and loving both the man and the wolf. This just made him want Bella more. The fact that she was doing to him what he did to her was beyond awesome. It meant that Bella is finally gaining the confidence she needed in who she is and that she can willingly and fluently express her wants and desires. Jacob never knew that his love for this slip of a girl could grow even more. The intimacy that is being shared just amazes him and it leaves him in awe. Jacob notices that Alpha is feeling the same way and that makes him even happier that Bella could love both sides of him. Jacob closes his eyes as Bella moves lower down his body.

Bella kisses the planes of Jacob's abs, giving each line special attention. Moving back up to his left nipple, Bella mimics Jacob's loving caresses. Taking things a step further, Bella gently bites on Jacob's nipple causing him to cry out at the intense feeling. Bella looks up to make sure that Jacob's hands are still behind his head.

"Can you help me take your pants off?" Bella asks.

"Sure," Jacob replies and hurriedly removes both his pants and boxers.

Bella was shocked at what she saw. Jacob's length and width amazed her and stopped her in her tracks. Unsure if she could actually handle all of what Jacob had to offer, Bella decided to try anyway. Bella experimentally ran a finger up one side and down one side of Jacob's penis. Jacob groaned at the sensation of another person touching something that only he has pleasured on many occasions. Bella traced the vein on his dick with care and soft touches. Bella spread Jacob's legs so that she could better sit in front of him. Using one hand Bella grasped the base of Jacob's dick and began to move up and down.  
"Tighter Bells; hold it tighter," Jacob says in between gasps.

"I don't want to hurt you," Bella says worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you when you have it right," Jacob says.

Bella tightens her grip until Jacob says that she has right. Bella starts her up and down motion again and watches Jacob's face. She could see how Jacob liked what she was doing. Looking back down, Bella notices that a bit of pre-cum was flowing over his bulbous head. Bella wanted to see if using this would make Jacob lose more control. On the next upward motion Bella moved her palm over his head to collect some of the pre-cum and moved back down.

Jacob moaned deeply as the lubricated friction continued. Bella's small hand was performing wonders on him. The coolness of her hands compared to his fiery temperature was bringing Jacob closer and closer to ecstasy. Bella loved seeing Jacob come undone. Bella slowly licked the tip of his cock and Jacob couldn't help but jolt at the sensation.

Forgetting not to use his hands, Jacob gripped the sides of Bella's head and pushed her mouth further down on him. Jacob grabbed her hair in one hand and with the other he bobbed her head up and down on him. Bella caught on to the tempo that Jacob set and sucked his cock harder.

Moaning at the roughness of Jacob's hands in her hair Bella sucked harder and swirled her tongue around his dick as she moved. Bella kept her eyes on Jacob and she continued her ministrations. Just seeing and hearing Bella enjoy him sent him over the edge and her shot his hot seed all into her mouth. Bella gulped down as much as she could. When she was through Bella moved up Jacob’s body to lie on his chest. Jacob stroked her hair and took deep breaths before talking.

"Oh my god! Bella, I didn't know that you had it in you. That was amazing!" Jacob breathlessly exclaimed.

“I didn’t either, but I loved how you looked and reacted while I was giving you a blowjob,” Bella says.

“I’m glad, but I’m not through with you yet,” Jacob says as he gently flips them over so that Bella is on her back and he hovers above her.

Jacob begins to kiss Bella again and Bella wraps her legs around his waist. They both groaned at the feeling of meeting each others bodies. Jacob started grinding into Bella.

“I need you inside of me” Bella says.

“I know honey; I just want to make sure that you are ready enough for me. I don’t want to cause you more pain than necessary,” says Jacob.

“It’s alright; it’ll only hurt the first time. Just go slow,” Bella says.

“Okay honey, hold on,” Jacob tells Bella as he pushes through her barrier.

Bella whimpered a bit at the pain. Jacob softly kissed her all over her face trying to soothe his hurt imprint. The heat from Jacob’s body began to erase the pain. Bella rolled her hips to let Jacob know that he could start moving. Slowly Jacob withdrew and pushed back in. Bella gasped at the sensation.

“Are you okay?” Jacob asks.

“I’m fine; just keep doing what you’re doing. The pain is gone and it feels incredible,” Bella tells him.

That was all Jacob needed to hear to speed up his movements. Jacob moved in long and deep strokes constantly hitting a spot deep inside of Bella. Together they moved towards orgasmic bliss. Jacob’s wolf began to surface. Sensing that Bella was close, Jacob began to kiss along her neck, down to her collarbone. As Jacob moved faster and harder, Bella reached her peak. Jacob could feel his wolf’s need to mark Bella. Jacob pulled out and flipped Bella onto her stomach.

Bella knew that her wolf wanted to claim her too, so she got up on her knees and held on to the headboard. Jacob reentered Bella in one smooth thrust. He began pounding away. Bella was so caught up in the rapture of the moment that she didn’t feel Jacob clamp down on her shoulder marking her as his wolf’s mate as well. Jacob removed his teeth and surveyed his mark. Seeing that his mate was completely satisfied and feeling no pain whatsoever led him to his own pleasurable release.  
Jacob moved them so that they could lie together and cuddle until sleep claimed them. The couple rested for only a short time before Jacob was alerted to noises outside his back door. Jacob gently extracted himself from Bella and went to investigate. Upon reaching his back door, he opened it to find a nervous, yet excited Embry, Leah, and Quil.

Embry takes a deep breath and says, “Look, I know that this isn’t the best time, but we need to get into position. The vamps are demanding for Bella to be given to them.”


	14. 13

Chapter 13 

"Alright, everyone knows what to do" Jacob asks. 

"Yea, everything is set up. Have you told Bella what you plan to do?" Leah asks Jacob. 

"No, not yet. I...we, uh, we've been a little preoccupied for awhile," Jacob states lamely.

Laughing Embry decides to poke fun at his friend's bashful response. 

"Uh, huh, I bet. From the noise and smells coming from here, it seems that everything is alright in the Alpha's world right now."

Giving Embry an unimpressed look Jacob responds. "Not yet it isn't. Once we destroy these leeches it will be. 

"So, what do you want us to do?" asks Quil.

"We'll meet you at the spot. Do not approach them," Jacob says and the trio walks off after that. Jacob closes the door and walks back towards his room.

"Who was at the door?" Bella asks Jacob as he enters the room.

"It was Leah, Embry, and Quil. They wanted to go over things that we discussed at the bonfire. Bells, I want to talk to you about that," Jacob tells Bella as he walks towards the bed and sits next to her.

"Okay. So, what did you come up with?" Bella asks.

"After I tell you the plan we need to get going. Everything has to be timed just right for our success. Honey, I promise you that I will keep you and everyone else here as safe as I can," Jacob says and then proceeds to tell Bella the plan for dealing with the Volturi. After telling Bella his plans, Bella knew that she needed to tell him what she dreamt about.

As they were getting ready, Bella began to tell Jacob about her dream. 

"While you were talking to your Pack," Bella began.

"Our Pack, Bells. They're our Pack," said Jacob interrupting her.

"Yes, you're right. While you were talking to our Pack, I was still sleeping and I dreamt some things. It seems that my mating with your wolf and our lovemaking allowed for more than just you marking me as yours. I spoke with my Grandmother and your mother, Jake," began Bella.

Jacob was shocked that Bella was visited by his mother and her grandmother. He couldn't help but remember what enabled him to meet them, so with fear and trepidation Jacob plopped down onto the bed. Bella didn't understand why Jacob was reacting the way that he was. She thought that he would have been overjoyed to know that she was able to see them. Bella sensed that there was something that she didn't know but needed to in order for them to work as a team.

Bella had learned so much about herself, Jacob, and the Pack in a matter of minutes. She knew that much of what she said Jacob wouldn't like. However, she knew that he'd rather be fully informed than blindsided, like he was with his first phase. Plus, there was no way for them to return victorious if she didn't do this. Bella felt that now she truly had a purpose, that the supernatural couldn't just sweep her along, but now she could enjoy the ride her way. 

"Jake, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost," Bella asked.

"Funny you should say that Bells. In fact, I too, met your grandmother and my mother. To make a long story short, I was on the verge of death from the newborn fight. I didn't have the will to continue fighting for anything. But, before things could get out of hand I visited the spirit world and spoke with your grandmother and my mom. It renewed my purpose and gave me something that I was starting to lose: faith. So if they visited you as well, well I know that there is something that you needed and only they could give it. So what did they tell you?" responded Jacob.

"Oh, Jake..." Bella said guiltily. 

"No Bells, none of that. There is nothing to feel guilty over. Everything happens for a reason. Some lessons are harder to learn than others. What matters now is that we have each other and that we will start our lives together once this battle is won. Now tell me about your dream meeting," Jacob said as he turned to Bella and reassured her with her favorite smile.

"Well, Grandma Swan said: "Bella! It is so good to see you! My, you've grown into such a beautiful woman. I couldn't be more proud of you."

"Grandmother! I thought that I would never get to see you again," I told her as I ran into her open arms. Our reunion felt so wonderful. I took a moment to really look at my Grandmother. My father always said that I looked just like her, but I never realized how true it was. I was also shocked by how young she looked. Instinctively I knew that we were of the same kind and that brought about a peace so profound that it brought tears to my eyes.

"Now, now, sweetie. None of that. I'm so glad that you broke free from that entrapment and have finally accepted yourself for who you are: Isabella Marie Swan. No matter what may come your way, remember that that is who you are first," Grandma Swan said as I was trying to stop my tears.

"There is someone else who is here with us, who is dying to meet you. Pun intended," Grandma Swan laughed. I didn't realize until just then how much I missed her sarcastic wit and humor. 

"Hello, Twinkle Bells," spoke a voice from behind me.

"Mom! I mean, Sarah!" I said turning around in shock. The only person who ever called me that was Jake's mother. She said that I was always radiant whenever I came to visit. And just like the stars twinkle only at night, my radiance only shown itself to her whenever I visited my dad. I was so overcome with joy as I gazed at the woman who taught me how to cook, who kissed my tears and hurts away, and gave me love unconditional. For all intents and purposes, she was my mom in every way.

"I'm so glad to see you Bella! You are looking more radiant than ever. Love looks good on you," Sarah said. She opened her arms and I ran into them wholeheartedly. No wonder I always felt at home in Jake's arms. Sarah held me in a similar way. 

"I...I just don't know what to say! I mean, am I dead or something? Because two of the most important women in my life are and I am standing right in front of them!" I said with disbelief.

Both women chuckled at my statement. I was so filled with love and acceptance that I didn't really care what the reason was that brought me to them. I had an epiphany right then. I now understood why I clung to Esme so much. She was a substitute, a poor one, but a substitute nonetheless for the mothers that I dearly missed. I now understood why I blocked so much of my childhood from my mind. 

"Bella, dear, we brought you here to the Spirit World, again, for a reason," Sarah began.

"Yes, we are so very proud of you and how you've regained the missing piece of your soul and how far you've come along. There is more that you need to know about being a Catalyst," Grandma Swan said. 

"And as the imprint, Alpha female, and mate to the shaman Alpha," Sarah added. 

"You...you know about all of that?" I asked suddenly embarrassed that my grandmother and Jake's mom knew of us having sex.   
Chuckling at my blush, Grandma Swan replied, "of course we do! That is also part of the reason you are able to be here in the Spirit World without it drawing you in. Your heart and soul are anchored to Jacob and to living. You have nothing that the dead can take from you. What I mean is this: you are not missing out on anything if you come here to visit. This world has no power over you. You have power over it."

"Huh?" was my ingenious response.

"Being the Catalyst, Bella, means so much more than what you thought. Your mating with Jacob has finally brought you into your destiny. The supernatural are just that, supernatural. In most cases humanity is lost or they have little to none left. Except for the shape-shifters. The shape-shifters are a rare and exciting blend of the natural and supernatural. Your role in all of this is the equivalent of the role the three sister goddesses of fate from lore. Your humanity is what will guide and decide their life and death. You are the only way they have to balance their life and death cycle," Grandma Swan explained.

"Your connection to the supernatural could only be made through mating with a supernatural being. However, whether or not you would be here for their good or destruction, would be based upon who you chose for your supernatural mate. For if you had continued on your former path to not only mate with a vampire, but to also become one, you would have been corrupted. You would have also condemned my son to a lifetime of torment," Sarah explained. 

Shocked by what Sarah said, I couldn't help but to question why.

"Your mating with a vampire would have created a vampire and human hybrid that would become Jacob's imprint upon your death. The spirits have always designed for you and Jacob to be together, by any means necessary. However, with your death and your daughter containing the remnant and embodiment of your heart and soul, Jacob's wolf would have been forced to imprint. Can you imagine being imprinted to someone you love and yet want to kill at the same time? Jacob's lineage would die because his wolf would not allow him to mate with something that is unnatural and partially dead. Jacob's love would have been torn from him out of duty and devotion to your heart that beats inside of her. Jacob would have found no peace, only torment for as long as the hybrid lived. And that would be for a very, very long time. 

Your corruption would come from you losing your humanity to become a vampire. Your craving for blood, human and nonhuman alike, would be unparalleled. Your current aversion to blood would have ceased and your constant uncontrollable desire for blood would manifest in its place. You would have become one of the greatest enemies of life there ever was because you would still be able to control the life and death of the supernatural," Sarah further explained.

I was so overwhelmed by the pain and torment that I almost caused Jacob and humanity itself. At that moment, I hated who I had been. I almost caused the destruction of the man that I loved the most, my better half, my sun. Before I could berate myself further Grandma Swan spoke up.

"Bella, don't. You didn't choose that path so there is no point in worrying over it. Plus, you were under that vampire venom's influence. If you had not been so strong, and if Jacob had given up, then all would have been lost. It's a good thing that your Grandma and Mother-in-law stepped in, huh?" Grandma Swan said.

That brought me out of my funk. Never had I been so grateful as I was to these two women who defied life and death for me and Jacob. As I thought about all of the things that I have been told, I began to understand why the supernatural was attracted to me and I to them. Yet, I was still worried about how we were going to defeat the Volturi when the time came. 

"You'll learn more as you go along. Now it's time for you to return. You will be victorious. But, before you go, please pass on our messages," Sarah said.

" I will, it's the least I could do," I told Sarah. 

"Well then, tell my Charlie to move on. Love, true love will find him if he will open himself to it. That love will be blessed," Grandma Swan said.

"Tell my Billy that it has been too long that he has been alone. Take Tiffany as his wife. I give them both my blessing and thanks. To Embry, tell him that he has always been a son to me and that I am so proud of the man that he has become and the relationship that he shares with Jacob. 

To Rachel and Rebecca, tell my darling girls to remember who they are. Pain is something that you cannot avoid or run from. Rejoice over the fond memories, but do not dwell on the pain. Everyone must leave that earthly plain at some point.  
To my baby boy Jacob: Oh, how proud I am of you! You are becoming the man that I always knew you would be. Your heart and smile will always be some of the best qualities that you have. Love hard and lead your Pack and tribe well," Sarah finished telling me. 

Although I knew that I had to leave, I just couldn't help but feel like I was losing them all over again. 

"You will not lose us, child. We have been and will always be there for you, even when it is time for you to join us here. We both love and adore you. Have faith in yourself, love who you are, love the man that the Great Spirit has blessed you with, and all of your family through blood, loyalty, and love," Grandma Swan told me. 

"They both kissed me on the cheeks, gave me one last hug, and then I woke up," Bella said when she finished telling Jacob about her trip to the Spirit World.

Jacob was surprised that Bella was able to go back to the Spirit World without assistance. Jacob confidence grew with the knowledge that his plan will succeed based off of the new information that Bella provided. Bella and Jacob rushed out of the house so that they could meet the others. The timing had to be perfect. Jacob phased so that Bella could ride him and so that they could arrive on time to the rendezvous spot. 

As Jacob and Bella were on their way, Collin and Brady got into place to meet the vampires. The vampires had not arrived yet so Collin and Brady felt that it was safe to talk. They knew that what they did now would make all of the difference in this war. They noticed that no one was too close to be found.

"Alright, we have to stall them just long enough for everything to get set up," Brady said.

"I know. I'll keep them talking, maybe rile them up a bit as a distraction," Collin replied.

"Just don't go overboard. You know Jake will not be too happy if we mess up his plan," Brady warned Collin. Brady hoped that his best friend's newly found confidence would not hinder him.

The vampires arrived right on time. The wolves and vampires approached each other warily. Collin phased out and Brady stayed phased to allow both protection and communication between the two. Bracing themselves, Collin and Brady waited for the vampires to start the meeting.

"Where is the girl? You were supposed to bring her here. The Volturi does not tolerate others who do not hold up their end of the bargain," Jane says.

"Yea, yea, yea, leech. Bella is on her way. We couldn't have the whole pack after us now could we? Then you'd never get close enough to her. Let's do this my way and we'll both get what we want," Collin says.

"Fine, but make no mistake, the Volturi will not wait too long to retrieve what has been promised," Jane states.

"Since we're here, who are you guys outside of the Volturi?" Collin asks

"Why do you need to know?" Jane asks. 

"Well, you seem to know so much about us, I just wanted to know about the vampires that will help my Pack reach its potential," Collin answers.

"Hmm. I don't see the harm in knowing who your benefactors are. My name is Jane and my silent partner is known as Demetri. We hail from Volterra, Italy. Now enough with the chit chat, where is Isabella?" Jane says impatiently. 

Collin looks to Brady and asks if they are on their way. Brady positively responds by nodding his head up and down.   
"And Bella suspects nothing?" Collin asks and Brady replies the same. 

Silently the Pack moved through the trees. It seems that the spirits were with them as the wind was non existent. Armed and ready, Sam shoots an arrow with a patch of cloth from the shirt that Bella wore to the bonfire the night before. The arrow landed right between the wolves and vampires.

"What is this? What's going on?" Jane demands as she steps back warily, openly scanning the area. Demetri moves into a defensive stance.

"No need to get all defensive! That, Jane, is the signal that Bella is almost here. As you can see we couldn't care how she arrives. Be patient. You'll get what's coming to you," Collin says trying to placate the cagey vampires. 

Before Jane could respond more arrows shoot through the trees. Each arrow is tipped with a pouch that explodes upon impact with the forest floor. The smell emanating from each pouch is potent fish oil that begins to cover up every smell in the area, including the arrow with the patch of fabric from Bella's shirt. The vampires look around unsure about what is happening. Jane immediately turns back to Collin.

"Relax. We can't have Jacob knowing that you are taking off with Bella. This is just a precaution to remove any unnecessary issues," Collin assuaged the vampires before Jane could speak.

"This had better not be a trap! The Volturi will not stand for any deceit!" Jane loudly declares.

Suddenly piercing war cries and wolf howls could be heard echoing through the woods. Collin just smiles and phases into his wolf. Growling could be heard from all around. Finally, it became clear that they had been set up. 

"You dare attack the Volturi?!" Jane screeches in fury. 

Jane tries to use her powers on Collin and Brady but found that they just stood their ground. They had no reaction whatsoever to Jane's powers. Demetri tried to find Bella through the wolves mind wavelengths but came up unsuccessful. It seemed as if the wolves were able to block their powers. Never before had this happened in all of their years as vampires. Creatures and humans alike have fallen at the Volturi's feet. Yet, this little ragtag group of mongrels and a little slip of a girl have not only stood against them, but their powers seem to have no effect on them.

Collin stands straight and defiant while Jane shrieks her discontent with the situation. Jane, blinded by anger, moves to attack Collin. Another arrow flies through the air and catches her cloak on fire. Seeing Jane's cloak on fire, Demetri moves to help her. Brady sprints towards Demetri to stop him. Collin moves to attack Jane. Jane tries to deflect Collin's attach and tries to remove her cloak at the same time. More arrows fly into the area setting the fish oil on fire. A ring surrounds the vampires as both Collin and Brady try to keep them within the circle and to try and ignite any injured part of the vampires on fire.   
Collin sees his chance and swipes Jane in her face. His paws also bring sparks alive that connects with Jane's burning cloak. As the cloak swings towards Jane, the venom that was unleashed caught on fire. Collin continues to swipe at Jane, fanning the fire that is already beginning to consume her.

At the same time Brady is keeping Demetri from assisting Jane. Back and forth the move, yet neither could gain ground against the other. An agonizing scream renders the air and stops Demetri in his tracks. He sees Jane on fire and being ripped to shreds by Collin. Brady uses this to his advantage. Brady jumps and aims straight for Demetri's head. Brady grabs hold of Demetri with his jaws. Demetri lands blow after blow into Brady's flanks trying to get him off. Collin sees that Jane is mostly burned and rushes to join Brady. Just as Brady began to slip, Collin collides with Demetri's legs. This causes the pair to fall. Brady gains his balance as he and Collin rip Demetri apart. 

Meanwhile at the Cullen residence, Aro is growing impatient. He, Marcus, and Caius, along with the rest of the Volturi guard arrived just before Jane and Demetri departed to retrieve Bella. As time went on with no word from Jane or Demitri, Aro didn't want to show that he is starting to worry about Jane and Demetri's tardiness. It was unusual for the pair to take so long when retrieving something. Aro looked at the Cullens and found that they were still keeping vigil over Edward. Only Jasper and Alice remained at his side. Out of nowhere Alice gasps as she gets a vision of Jane and Demetri's futures completely black out. Aro touches Alice and sees the vision for himself. Enraged that two of his prized guards are no longer, Aro begins to command the remaining guards to move out.

"Carlisle it seems as if I am needed elsewhere. All of you must attend me. Bring Edward as well," Aro states as he and the rest of the Volturi rushes out of the house. 

"What is going on Carlisle?" Esme asks with fear evident in her voice.

"I'm not sure. It seems as if things are not going according to plan. There isn't much we can do right now, but follow Aro's orders," Carlisle said.

"So we are to just sit back while the Volturi rip apart the wolves?" Rosalie asks disgusted with the reactions of Carlisle and Esme.  
"What would you have us do, Rosalie?" Emmett asks her. 

"Just wait, before you say anything else or make a decision. We need to go now, before Aro gets suspicious," Esme tells them.  
Emmett grabs Edward and the rest of the Cullens race out of their house to meet up with the Volturi. They each carefully kept their minds blank to the situation at hand. The Cullens meet up with the Volturi as they enter La Push. Everyone rushed to the sounds of fighting.

Upon entering the clearing, it is unmistakable why Jane and Demetri never returned. Their bodies were burning as two wolves moved around putting more pieces to the flames. Aro became furious at the sight of two of his most valuable guards dead and defeated. All around the area was fire and a fish odor. 

"Who did this?! Who destroyed my guards?" Aro yelled.

Out of the fire steps Collin and Brady. Caius' hatred knew no bounds as he gazed at the two young wolves. His worst nightmare had once again appeared right before his eyes. Before anyone could do anything else Caius shot forward and grabbed Brady by the neck instantly snapping it. Just as his body dropped Caius was in front of Collin holding him by the muzzle. Collin and Caius began to grapple. Neither gaining much over the other. Alec started to use his powers to aid Caius. He was devastated by his twin's demise and swore that she would be avenged. 

"No, Alec. This is a fight between Caius and that Child of the Moon. Let him put this demon to rest once and for all. Stand down," Aro said.

No sooner had Alec began, he ceased using his power. He saw the wisdom of Aro's words and felt confident that the abomination would suffer aplenty for killing his sister. Collin was suffering fro, the temporary loss of his senses. However, that was all Caius needed as he ripped Collin's jaws apart. One punch to the skull and Collin was no more. 

The Cullens arrived in time to see Collin fall at Caius' hands. Shock and fear raced through them all. They knew that no matter the outcome today, there would be a war and many more casualties added to the number. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett each decided that they would side with the wolves no matter what. 

Out of no where a howl so full of grief rent the air. It seemed to echo and dissipate at an alarming rate. The sound permeated the air. The ground began to shake due to the many paws tearing up the earth. Suddenly everything just stops. No sounds, no movement, nothing could be seen nor heard. Aro, Caius, and Marcus began to look around. Never before had the three kings faced a situation quite like this. They knew that whatever they were up against was mighty indeed and that they had to win in order to survive. 

"Carlisle! To the forefront, now!" Aro demands.

Carlisle knew that to disobey now would only hurt the chances of the wolves destroying the Volturi forever. Carlisle moved to Aro's side. Aro didn't acknowledge him for a short while. Aro was building up his questions and plans to destroy any and everything that came their way, including the Cullens.

"What manner of beasts are these? They do not seem to be Children of the Moon. Yet, they killed two of my most skilled and valuable guards," Aro spoke his thoughts out loud. Before Carlisle could speak, Aro grabbed his hand. Carlisle knew that he would be unable to keep his knowledge of the Pack a secret any longer.

"Ah! I see. No, they are not Children of the Moon, but shape-shifters. Well, we've dealt with their kind before. It will be easy to take them out and annihilate anyone who stands in our way. No wonder the Catalyst was not present with your family. She has taken up protection from these creatures. It doesn't matter. Once the threat is over, dear Isabella will be mine and no one will stop me!" Aro said after he let go off Carlisle's hand. Carlisle made to move back but Aro stopped him. 

"Not so fast. Since you made the treaty with them, you and your family must bring them out. I will hold Edward so that you will do what I say. I know that you think of him as a son. What better incentive than to do as your told for once and return for your coven member? Failure to do so is punishable by death by fire and Alec will not be so helpful as to stop your senses. You will feel he agonizing pain of being burned alive. Do I make myself clear?" Aro says.

Carlisle said yes as the rest of the family moved to stand with him. Carlisle led the way towards the direction of Jacob's house. The Cullens ran at top speed, hoping to intercept the wolves and to plead their case. Carlisle knew that it was a slim chance that Jacob would help them, but he knew that he needed to ask anyway. A mile into the forest the Cullens stopped. They were surrounded by the Pack and Bella. Fury could be seen in her eyes as she gazed upon her one time family. The Cullens could see that there would be no way to receive help if they did not get her on their side. Esme hoped that pleading Edward's plight to Bella would incline her to help.

"Bella! We are so very sorry for what happened to you. We never knew that Alice and Jasper would betray us and you the way that they did. Poor Edward was merely a pawn in their devious game. It was never any of our intentions for you to be harmed. We are also sorry for the loss of your wolves Jacob. If there was any way that we could have stopped them, we would have. Please, you must help us. The Volturi holds Edward hostage. Surely, you must not hate him, too, now that you know the truth. Edward has always loved you and wanted what was best. Please help," Esme spoke to both Bella and Jacob. 

Jacob laid flat so that Bella could get down. Once her feet touched the ground and that she was steady, Jacob phased. Unashamed of his nudity, his glare at the Cullens kept them from looking anywhere else. Jacob grabbed Bella's hand allowing her to speak first.

"Why? Why should we help you? Any of you? You all knew what was happening and yet you stood by and did nothing. The only one of you who even tried to stop things was Rosalie. I have nothing to say to any of you except her. The rest of you, including Edward can go to hell," Bella said very calmly. Only Jacob knew the iron clad hold Bella held onto her anger and hurt.

"Rosalie, what do yo have to say for yourself? Bells acknowledged that you are the only one worth saving. Speak now or you all will face my wrath for the death of my wolves," Jacob said.

"Bella, Jacob, thank you for allowing me to speak. I have to say that Carlisle and I in fact were against you joining our family upon the discovery of how you were ultimately being controlled by Edward's venom. We discussed how we were going to get you away from our family, Edward and Alice especially, when the wolves did it for us. In that time there was really no way to communicate with you what was going on. We were not sure if you were still under his control and if you were, we weren't sure if you wanted to be free. I must admit, that when I saw the turmoil that Edward was going through just a few short hours ago, I was ecstatic. I knew that you were gaining control over yourself again and that no one would be able to puppeteer you again. I knew then that you were finally free," Rosalie said.

"Where are Alice and Jasper? Surely you don't believe that you wouldn't want them to be saved as well? They are your coven members," Jacob pointed out.

"I can assure you that nothing would please me more than to see them burn. This whole mess is due to them and their schemes. Poor Edward, not! While it is true that Alice manipulated him, he still had the choice of letting you go. Yet, he didn't; so now his fate is sealed right along with theirs. The only thing that I ask is that you allow us to join you in the fight against the Volturi and spare us our existence. We will leave this land and never venture on to it again," Rosalie says. She hoped that she could at least bargain for Carlisle and Emmett to be free. Rosalie really held no hope for Esme because she knew that her attachment to Edward would blind her from what was right and that she really and truly hurt Bella by filling in the motherly role only to leave her without a word.

Neither Jacob nor Bella said anything. The Pack remained surrounding the Cullens ready to rip them apart at the word. Their innate hatred for the undead grew to increasing levels as each member remembered how Collin and Brady died. All that stood between the Pack and the Cullens were Jacob and Bella.


	16. 15

Chapter 15

"Billy, How do you think they're doing? It's been awhile with no word or anything. I'm trying to stay optimistic here," Charlie says.

"Old Man, have some faith in our children. They would have never been chosen to handle this crisis if they could not properly handle it. For us its always a waiting game. Worry eats away at you, but we must be strong for them. We have to keep our faith in them," Billy tells Charlie. 

"Hey, you two. I fixed a little something for us to eat while we wait. We can't help them by not eating. Come on in you two," Sue says. Inside Old Quil is already sitting at the table. He waits until both Billy and Charlie sit down, as well as Sue before he begins. 

Brady and Collin burst through the door startling the four. Worry began to replace the shock because Billy, Sue, and Old Quil all knew that something terribly wrong occurred and that their help is needed. Charlie could see how shocked to see the three adults shocked speechless. He knew that he needed to take control of the situation.

"What happened? What's going on boys?" Charlie asks.

"A lot Chief! First we need you guys to get everyone out of La Push," Collin replied.

"Why?" Charlie asks.

"What aren't you boys telling us? Sue asks seeing the boys hesitate to answer.

"We can't help if we don't know what's wrong," Old Quil says, hoping to speed things along.

"There is no easy way to say this," Brady starts.

"Come on Brady, we have to tell them," Collin says noticing the anxious looks they're getting. At first things were going good, then we got killed..."

"WHAT!" all four adults exclaim.

"No worries! We're back alive thanks to Bella," Brady says with a sheepish grin.

"If you boys do not tell us what is going on this instant I will tan your hides regardless to you being big bad wolves!" Sue yells.

"Well, uh...ok! We were killed because the vamps found out that we tricked them. We had killed the first two that were after Bella, but then their back up came, and you know the rest of that. This part is from the Pack mind since we couldn't see it for ourselves, you know with us being dead and all..." Collin says.

"Collin!" Billy yells.

"Right, right, so Jake, Bella and the Pack meet with the Cullens. Bella appoints Doc Fang and Super Model the new rulers of the vampire world," Brady begins.

"What!" All the adults yell.

"If you let us finish, we can tell you what's next. Anyway, the Cullen's question how Bella is able to do that and Super Model reminds everyone that Bella is the Catalyst and that she can do pretty much whatever she wants. So the two accept their new positions and tell us about how the Volturi works. Everyone races to the fight scene, trade jabs, the vamps try to convince Bella to become one of them but she tells them no and goes all awesome and revives us. Everyone starts fighting. The Volturi is getting decimated. It looked like an easy win until Aro decided that he wanted more power and drained Edward since he was being held captive as a shield. Next came the emo guy, he got drained too, and the pixie got her head knocked off, literally. So its down to just Aro but he is wicked strong and Leah takes a chance..." Collin says before stopping.

"Leah took a chance, what happened next?" Sue fearfully asks. 

Taking a deep sigh Brady answers. "Aro bit her and now she is basically his guard dog. The Pack can't help her and it seems that Aro is controlling her. But, that's not the worst part."

"That's not the worst part?! What is worse than that?" Sue exclaims.

"Aro is taking the fight to Forks and Jake is afraid that he will back track here," Collin explains.

"Sound the alarm. Everyone get to your positions as soon as possible," Billy says.

"What's the plan?" Charlie turns to Billy.

"We've always had an escape plan in the case of an emergency. We are a small nation that lives in a rough environment. We needed a plan to be able to up root immediately if something happens. This is one of those times. Each Elder or Elder family has specific jobs. Since Bella is in the thick of things, we need you to do a few things. Boys go back to Jacob and Bella and let them know that we are ready to do what we can," Billy says.

Collin and Brady just nod and then take off to meet up with the Pack. As they ran they played what happened for the others so that everyone is caught up. 

"STOP!!!!" Jacob roars.

"What? What's wrong?" Collin asks.

"I can't believe you two! Don't you remember what is going on?! Leah is still a member of this Pack so she is seeing everything and Aro can read minds like Edward now! You've just told everything!!!!" Jacob yells.

Bella sensed that something is wrong by Jacob's sudden roar. 

"What happened? Is it our father's?" Bella asks. Jacob shakes his head no.

"Is it Leah? Oh God, not Leah!" Bella says starting to worry. Jacob shakes his head no and then yes.

"Okay, wait. So it is about Leah but it isn't anything worse than what's going on now?" Bella ponders.

Jacob nods his head yes.

"So, Collin and Brady got to our fathers and everything with them is fine. So it must have happened when they phased back in. Did they start to report to you about what happened?"

Jacob nodded gain. Sighing in relief Bella relaxes a little. Jacob doesn't understand why she is relaxing when more trouble is brewing in front of them. Bella knows that she has some explaining to do.

"It's not like I'm not worried. I figured out something while Edward and the rest were talking before. Edward could never read my mind even after he bit me. So I began to wonder how could he not when he had a direct connection. I figured out that I have a wall up," Bella begins but blushes when she sees the look in Jacob's eyes about her explanation.

"Yes, yes, I know what you're thinking. I've always had a wall up, or kept my guard so that no one really got close to knowing what I thought, except you of course. So, I realized that I must have always shielded my thoughts away from others. Since Aro now has Edward's power, I wanted to try something. I wanted to block Aro and Leah from finding out what is going on. I made a mental picture of a barrier surrounding all of the Pack except Leah. Right now she is out of her mind and a liability. She cannot know what is going on. I really, really hope this worked. I know that I can't phase, but there is so much more that I want to do to help you and the Pack and this is all I could think of," Bella says.

Jacob nods and gives a contented rumble letting Bella know that he approved of her idea. Suddenly, Jacob slows down and takes a deep sniff of the air. Just as suddenly Jacob takes off in another direction going towards the heavily residential areas. Bella grew fearful. As they raced Bella began to notice that the trees looked familiar. With a gasp Bella realizes what is going on.

"Jacob! Jacob! We have to find Jessica and Angela!! Remember my dream?" Bella says and Jacob nods yes. "Well, remember the two women that I helped? Their names were Jessica and Angela! Aro is after them again!"

Jacob looks back at Bella with a question in his eyes.

"I know this because the woods looked so familiar in my dreams. Then when you switched directions it jogged my memory of why they look so familiar. These are the same woods that we fought vampires in before when I was Izzy. Aro must have been the one who marked Jessica and somehow that mark is still there after all this time. We have to stop him before something else horrible happens!" Bella states and with that they take off.

Meanwhile in Forks, Jessica and Angela are sitting in Angela's room talking. Jessica had called and asked Angela if she wanted to hang out. What she really wanted to do was ask Angela if she felt weird or had any weird dream lately. Some of her dreams had Angela in them and others had really scary looking people in them. 

"What's up Jess? Everything alright?" Angela asks.

"Yea, sure! Why would you say that?" Jessica nervously replies.

"Well over the phone and even now you sound and seem pretty nervous and shook up. I know we haven't hung out like we use to, but I still can recognize when something is wrong with you. So, spill." Angela tells her.

"Ugh! Alright! Lately things have been a bit weird for me. I've been having these dreams that seems so real, almost like they had really happened to me," Jessica confesses.

"What are they about? Are there people that you know in them?" Angela gently asks seeing how reluctant Jessica is in explaining things.

"The only people that I recognize are you and Bella," Jessica reveals.

Shocked, but now curious about why it is only her and Bella in all of these weird dreams, Angela begins to wonder if they are similar to the ones she's been having as well. Now, Angela isn't quite sure if she wants to know. Those dreams were oftentimes extremely scary and emotional. Yet, she knew that the only way that she was going to really know the truth is to ask the hard questions. Questions that she never would have believed she would ask. 

"In your dreams, was I your mother?" Angela whispers.

"YES! OMG! How did you know! It's like..." Jessica starts.

"We're having the same dreams," Angela finishes.

"Yes, totally! Were they scary for you too?" Jessica wonders.

"Yea, they were. I never been so afraid of the dark until now. Plus it makes me wonder why Bella called herself Izzy and what was she really doing. Everytime I get ready to ask that question in my dream I wake up. It's so frustrating." Angela adds.

"I know! If only we could ask Bella..." Jessica says before a loud thump could be heard on Angela's side of the house. Scared by the noise, both girls turn to look at the window and then start screaming. Aro is staring at them with a maniacal grin on his face. Quicker than the girls could blink Aro enters the room.

"My my. I wondered what happened to my delectable little flower all of those years ago. It seems that we have come full circle. It's good to know that a mark is not only placed on one's body, but their soul as well. Now my dear its time to pay the piper!" Aro says just before he lunges at the two girls. 

He grabs both girls by their necks and then launches them all back out the window towards the woods. Running with him is Leah. Together they make a trail for the others to follow. Once back into a clearing in the woods Aro waits for the Pack and the Cullens to catch up to them.

Jacob and Bella burst through the woods into the clearing followed by the Pack and the Cullens. Snarls, growls, and sobbing was all that could be heard.

"Silence! I have something to share with the Catalyst,"Aro states as an eerie quiet descends upon the group.  
Giggling, Aro releases the girls necks only to restrain them by holding their hair.

"My dear Isabella, I do believe that you have forgotten that we have very long history with each other. You see, when you came to Volterra to stupidly save Edward, I realized that here was my most perfect opportunity at last! I could barely contain myself when we struck that deal. You, the one woman who can control all things supernatural, under my venom's control. Ha! What a sight that would've been!"

"Even with your venom you could never control me. As you said, I can control the supernatural, why would I ever need you, Aro? For what, silly parlor tricks?" Bella taunts.

"Silly parlor trick, indeed. Hmm. No my dear. You would have been the greatest vampire of all time. History would write itself around you. Your name, just the mere utterance, would cause fear and devotion in all things. Why would you not take the gift that I am offering to you, Bella?"

"Gifts? Gifts?! Are you serious? Here you are stalking defenseless girls for your sick pleasures and you speak to me of gifts? No, Aro. I have a gift for you. Death. I can make it easy on you if you let the girls go or you can make it hard on yourself. Which will you choose?" Bella asks.

"Let's see. You do drive a hard bargain, but as you can see, I have the upper hand. Before any of your mutts can make it here in time, I will have drained the both of them dry. If not turning at least one. You know, for posterity's sake. No, you have a choice to make. Come to me and surrender or this mutt and these girls die. You can't heal vampires so there is no point in trying. Now, what will it be?"

"I'll never..." Bella starts.

"Suit yourself," Aro says just before biting deep into Angela's neck. He sucks for a bit and then tosses her away. Inhuman screams screech out from her and the burn of venom course through Angela's veins. Sick with fear Bella screams "No!" and she throws her hands out.

Everyone is shocked and stands still. Yet nothing happens. Aro looks at Bella and starts laughing.

“You are supposed to be the Catalyst! You are supposed to incite fear into all the hearts, beating and not of the supernatural, yet here in the time of need, you can do nothing! Oh! I am so going to enjoy this!” 

The Pack and Cullens rush to Aro to stop him from biting into Jessica. Aro tosses Jessica in the midst of the group causing chaos with everyone trying to catch her at the same time. Aro uses this distraction to race towards Bella. Bella, no knowing what to do between running to Angela and trying to get to Aro, the decision was made for her. Aro stands in front of Bella and everyone, outside of Angela, grow still.

“It seems that the little lamb has been caught. You may be the Catalyst, but you are still not impervious to venom; especially the venom of three vampires,” Aro says.

“Aro, stop this madness! Surely you can see that you won’t win.You are outnumbered. Leave Bella alone!” Carlisle says speaking up for the first time. He hated to see the culmination of Edward’s folly and dramatics staring him in the face. Carlisle deeply regretted turning a blind eye to Edward’s behavior and now the Catalyst may not succeed because of that. 

Aro ignores Carlisle and everyone else. 

“Shall we dance?” Aro asks Bella.

Before she could blink Aro jumps and lands behind Bella and grabs onto her upper arms, firmly securing her from fighting. Fear raced like a freezing wind through the Pack. Jacob couldn’t see a way to get the two separated before Aro hurt Bella. All Jacob could do was stare impotently as his other half battled for her life. Bella struggles to get free from Aro’s grasp, however with his strength her movements are severely limited.

“I don’t dance. I have two left feet, which I wouldn’t mind using to step all over you,” Bella replies trying to hide her building fear and nervousness. 

“Well, I am an excellent teacher and I have just the thing to cure you of your left feet. Shall I try?” Aro ask. 

Not waiting for a reply Aro swoops down and begin to gnaw on Bella’s neck. Bella struggles in Aro’s grasp more. Fear is making her lose control and doubt herself. Bella glances up and sees the horror that has stricken everyone’s faces. Pain and uncertainty were raging across each of their minds. 

“FIGHT BELLA! FIGHT! YOU HAVE TO SAVE YOURSELF!” Jacob yells. He knew that staying phased would not help his mate. She needed to see and hear his support now more than ever. Soon the Pack followed Jacob’s lead. The Pack and Cullen’s began to chant “Fight!” over and over to encourage Bella along

Doubt and uncertainty ran rampant in Bella’s mind. All of her fears were staring her in the face.

“How can I be a Catalyst when I can’t even get this vampire off of me? What will happen if I turn? Will Jacob still love me or will I turn bloodthirsty and kill everyone?” Bella thought. 

With those thoughts still running through her mind Bella has an epiphany. She remembered what her Grandmother told her in the Spirit World. Bella began to calm herself and stopped struggling. Jacob and the others could see that Bella goes limp in Aro’s arms. 

“BELLA!!!! NO!” Jacob cries.

“Soon, you my dear will be the definition of nightmares! You will cause so much pain and suffering. I love it!” Aro says thinking that Bella is succumbing to his venom.

Out of nowhere Jacob feels a tug on his soul. It feels like his essence is being pulled from him. However, instead of feeling weakened, he feels as if he is gaining power. He looks around him and he sees the others are now still as if in a trance. Light, bright and white, is coming from their bodies. The brightest of all is Jacob’s. Jacob can see how this light is being transferred to Bella pushing the tar black venom from her body and healing the bite wound. Jacob tried to move but he found that his feet were rooted to the ground. Jacob instantly realized that this is part of Bella’s powers. She is finally coming into her own.  
Bella knew that she had to look deep within herself. She had to once and for all fight the demons that lay within her and fight like there was no tomorrow. Bella could feel herself pulling on Jacob’s strength and love. The power of it was like a cool balm to her aching soul. Then she noticed that she was pulling the love and loyalty from the Pack to her as well. The feelings and light from within each of them began to build inside of her. Power surged through her veins as she could feel herself being healed from Aro’s relentless attack. Bella closed her eyes and in her mind she could see a ball of light. In it swirled a multitude of colors that were so beautiful, mere words could never do them justice. Bella knew what to do. Bella grounded herself and in her mind she grabbed the ball of light. She knew that she had to infuse it with her own strength and power. She began to see herself for the powerful woman that she is. She realized that she was capable of love and deserving of love too. She began to see that responsibility was not always a bad thing and that having control of one’s mind was essential to living. The desire to live forced the light from Bella’s body blasting Aro away from her. 

Little balls of light flew around Bella like she was the core of an atom. Power could be felt coming off of her like never before. Bella began to approach Aro. The Pack including the Cullens began to trail behind her. Silence rang through the area as Angela’s screams and Leah’s snarls suddenly stopped. This time when Bella lifted her hand blackness began to form in front of her. 

Not knowing what was going on Jacob surveyed the situation and he could see Bella literally pull the venom from both Leah and Angela. The venom formed into a long whip. Bella grabbed it and began to swing it around her head. The faster it went the shriller the sound was until no sound could be heard. Bella cracks her whip around Aro and his body begins to crumble. The venom and Bella’s powers began to remove the false flesh from Aro. All that was left was the daemon that lived within him. Millenniums old, the specter screamed. 

Jacob took this as his cue and phased into his armor. Now that Bella exposed the true form of Aro, Jacob knew that he could end this. Jacob runs towards Bella and stops next to her. Bella jumps onto Jacob’s back and the two gallop towards the daemon.  
Alpha materializes Jacob’s sword in front of Bella. With a battle cry from Bella and an angry rage filled roar from Jacob, Bella grabs the sword and slices the daemon in half. Bella surrounds the daemon in a cover of light. Everyone could feel the power, almost heavenly, pour out of Bella into the force field that she created.

“You will never harm another soul again. For I, Isabella Marie Swan Black am the Catalyst, the remnant of the Nephilim race and mate to the chosen Alpha from the Great Creator proclaims that this day you and your kind will never harm any human again! Burn in Hell where the rest of you belongs,” Bella says. 

The force field shrinks upon the daemon and shrieking could be heard as the daemon burned within. The ball finally shrinks into a pinpoint and burst out. The wind of it knocks everyone down except for Jacob and Bella. The power that Bella pulled from everyone began to return to their proper bodies like a warm and soft rain. It felt as if each of the fighters were renewed and filled with love and power to fight another day. 

Bella gets off of Jacob and he phases back to his human form. Bella reaches for his hand and the Alpha and his mate walks to their Pack and the vampires who fought alongside them. Bella lets go of Jacob’s hand and moves toward Angela while Jacob moves toward Leah. At the same time, in perfect synchrony, Jacob and Bella place their hands on the wounded individuals.   
“Heal. Be made whole and free,” Jacob and Bella spoke simultaneously.

A soft warm glow surrounds Leah and Angela. The bite marks on each of them close and their color returns. Groggily Angela sits up. Leah stirs in her wolf form and phases back to her human form. Jacob holds his sister effectively shielding her naked form not in an attempt to hide her nakedness, but in an act of pure wolfish behavior. The Pack knew that bare body touch was the best way to feel the love, support, and connectedness that they all shared as wolves. Embry walks over to Jacob and Leah and holds the both of them. One by one the rest of the Pack clasps onto each other making a human dog pile. Quiet rumbling could be heard as each wolf expressed their happiness and love for their sister and mate’s instant recovery. 

“Izzy, bring Jessica and Angela here. You three may not, phase but you all belong in this Pack,” Alpha says. 

Bella stands up and grabs Angela’s hand to pull her to her feet. Bella keeps hold of Angela and grabs Jessica’s hands. Together they walk over to the Pack. Everyone moves so that Jacob could hold Bella in his arms. Bella holds Embry and Embry holds Leah. Leah hold Angela and Angela holds Jessica. The Pack in order fits into the group hug. Finally, the Pack is whole and well with Jacob and Bella at the center.


End file.
